Obsesión
by Languida-alias-yo
Summary: aveces nuestros deceos, se transforman en obsesiones que terminan lastimando y destruyendo todo lo que nos rodea, esta es una de esas historias. !cap final up! luego las dos ovas.
1. Chapter 1

OBSECION

SUMMARY

Lo que puede empezar por un simple gusto puede acabar como una obsesión fatal

Cápitulo 1

**El Retorno del Rey (no hablo del señor de los anillos XD)**

Dos semanas desde que Shibuya Yuuri retorno a su hogar (la tierra), para concluir los exámenes de la escuela, lamentablemente cuando este trato de volver, le fue imposible, el portal de agua que conectaba a ambos mundos, el que era su puerta de entrada se había serrado, impidiéndole el ingreso.

El rostro de Yuuri cada vez que intentaba y fallaba era de angustiante dolor, al pensar que jamás volvería a ver a sus amigos, la duda lo invadía la pensar que ocurriría con su reino las cosas aun no iban bien entre humanos y mazokos, y lo más importante y alarmante… ¿algún día volvería a ver a Wólfram?, el simple hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad le partía el corazón, dándose cuenta poco a poco que después de la noche maravillosa que ambos compartieron, efectivamente si amaba en demasía al rubio, ahora si debía encontrar una forma de regresar.

Sus intentos eran inútil, cada vez era lo mismo, incluso había ocasiones que prevaleció en la tina durante días, hasta casi se ahoga sumergido en esta, esperando que su otro yo abriera la puerta.

Su familia lo veía preocupada e impotente, ya que solo podían mirar, y tratar de dar consuelo inútilmente, ya que Yuuri parecía sordo ante toda posibilidad de resignación. El volvería, tarde o temprano, no importaba el tiempo… regresaría.

Dos años desde que fue a su reino, aun no se había resignado, pero por el bienestar de su familia había decidido ceder y dejar de intentarlo con tanta perseverancia, ahora lo intentaba cada vez que estaba solo en casa, así nadie se preocuparía.

Muchas veces trato de pedir una explicación lógica a Murata (el gran sabio), pero era inútil, este siempre lo eludía, diciendo paciencia shibuya, las puertas se abrirán cuando el reino te necesite, regocíjate gracias a ti tu gente vive nuevamente una era de paz.

La frustración lo embargaba de numerables maneras:

En sus sueños soñaba con wólfram llamándolo infiel por todo el tiempo que lo había abandonado, y lo acusaba de haberse ido con alguna humana de su mundo

Esos sueños eran los más dulces, pues pese a los regaños del rubio Yuuri siempre sabia como apaciguar las cosas y ambos terminaban juntos, esos sueños eran los más divinos, los sueños mojados de Yuuri, donde finalmente era uno con Wólfram.

Otras veces sus sueños se transformaban en horribles pesadillas, cuando veía a su rubio abandonárnoslo con otro, diciendo que ya no lo amaba que se había cansado de esperar que algún día el se enamorara.

Esos sueños eran la razón de las innumerables noches de desvelo del pelinegro, preguntándose cuanto tiempo había transcurrido ya en su reino, como estaría wólfram, ¿seria capas de reemplazarlo?, pero si eso ocurría… ¿Quién sería el pobre que se ateriese a robarle lo que por derecho era suyo?

Sus pensamientos divagaban y a veces su sangre hervía de rabia e impotencia, otras lloraba de dolor y desesperación. Pensaba que se volvería loco.

Si los sueños eran una especie de consuelo y castigo, las alucinaciones lo eran más...

Yuuri muchas veces creyó oír al Wólfram caminar cerca, en sus espaldas, susurrándole aquella frase que le susurro al oído el día que se entregó a él _"te quiero, te amo… no me abandones"_

Al darse la vuelta sedaba cuenta que no había nadie, otras veces parecía verlo, pero al alcanzarlo no era más que otra persona.

Cansado sin ánimos de nada, decidió ir a la plaza a caminar un poco, se detuvo en una fuente dispuesto a dejar reposar en ella su humanidad el resto de la tarde, cerró los ojos y se olvido de todo.

Desde el fondo de la fuente el agua comenzaba a perturbarse, las ondas chocaban una contra la otras formando pequeñas gotas que salpicaban hacia la superficie, poco a poco fueron tomando forma, la forma de una mano que luchaba por llegar a alcanzar el cuerpo durmiente de Yuuri.

Comenzó a oír el ruido del agua enfurecida de la fuente, quiso abrir los ojos pero luego decidió no hacerlo, no quería ilusionarse por nada, pensaba que se trataría de su tonta imaginación jugándole otra tonta pasada.

Finalmente la mano había terminado de formarse y ahora parecía tener más fuerza que al inicio, ya que no fue mas que fracción de segundos los que demoro para jalar del brazo a Yuuri y arrastrarlo dentro de la fuente.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggggggg!!!-sintió como el aire comenzaba a faltarle, era irritante ser trasportado así, pero dentro suyo no tardo en sentirse completamente feliz, finalmente volvería a ver a Wólfram y los demás.

Salió de la enorme piscina, todo empapado, dio unos cuantos pasos para salir completamente de esta, y con una sonrisa a medias dijo suavemente

-estoy en casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Holas, espero que aquí no me voten como en Hetalia, bueno no me votaron , solo que no creo que les agrade mucho que cree la tercera guerra mundial, mate a Arthur, destruya moralmente a Alfred, ukee a Rusia, así que mejor me aparto de allí, basta con una amenaza de muerte T-T …XD!!!

A ver qué pasa aquí, a ser franca esta parejita es mi preferida, siempre quise escribir sobre ellos, no he visto la serie, pero si he leído suficientes fanfic como para saber de qué va la cosa y cuál es el comportamiento de los personajes, así que … A LA CARGA!!!!!!!!!

POSDATA: ahora trato de salir de mi monotonía de escribir historias de humor y tragedia, esta sera una historia experimental, así que toda sugerencia son bienvenidas, ustedes pueden participar.


	2. los hijos de Wolfram

Cap. 2 obsesión

Los hijos de Wolfram

Caminaba ansioso, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos, estaba seguro que Gunter y los demás no demorarían en acudir a recibirlo, así que decidió adelantárseles

Pasaba por los pasillos del palacio, parecía un niño que veía un circo por primera vez, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al ver todos los cambios que su castillo había tenido en su ausencia.

Se dirigió al jardín, sabía que si de cambios quería enterarse las empleadas del castillo eran una buena fuente de información. Debía de sacarse esas dudas del corazón, esas que aquellas pesadillas le causaron, esa estúpida posibilidad de que "su" Wolfram lo hubiese mandado al olvido y se hubiese marchado con alguien más.

Diviso a un grupo de empleadas, aparentemente nuevas, decidió acercarse de forma sigilosa, y escuchar, debía asegurarse que nadie notara su presencia todavía, aun no quería atraer demasiado la atención.

Se acerco sigilosamente al pequeño grupo de sirvientas, imaginando que de un momento a otro wólfram aparecería para llamarle Infiel, detalle que abriría dado paso a uno de los cuantos escenarios posibles que había tenido en sus sueños para acabar de una forma maravillosa la discusión. Su pensamiento se vio inmerso en esa posibilidad haciendo que la parte inferior de su cuerpo reaccionara, cosa que lo preocupo, e inmediatamente se refugió detrás de un árbol cerca del lugar donde se hallaban las sirvientas, para así poder oír.

-sí, la princesa es muy hermosa, se parece en demasía a su madre

(de seguro hablan de Greta, no había duda, con los años que han transcurrido, ahora debe de ser toda una mujer- se decía mientras su mano trataba de aliviar el miembro rebelde que se había levantado entre sus piernas por el simple hecho de pensar en lo que podía hacerle al rubio si lo tuviera presente en ese momento (XD))

-es una pena que siendo tan hermosa, se halle enferma

(¿Qué?!, mi hija está enferma… ¿Qué podrá tener?)-pensaba para sí, mientras su buena amiga manuela daba sus últimas caricias para apaciguar su "pequeño" volcán en erupción.

-sí, dicen que nació con esa enfermedad

(¿Nació enferma?-repitió para sí- fuiu!- seco el sudor de su frente, aliviado doblemente, por la noticia y por ya haber calmado a su "pequeño" Volcán- esa no puede ser Greta, me pregunto si tendremos visitas de otro reino, eso explica porque no veo a ningún soldado entrenando, deben estar montando guardia)

-dicen que la madre, enfermo gravemente durante el tiempo de gestación

-me pregunto de que pudo haberse enfermado, se ve que los ricos tampoco se salvan. ¿Eh?

-dicen que fue de depresión.

-pero ahora parece ser que están animado

-sí, su majestad wólfram se ve feliz al lado de su esposo y sus hijos

El rostro de Yuuri palideció, la noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría…no, más bien congelada, al enterarse que el amor de su vida se hallaba casado con otro hombre y que tenían familia, no pudo soportarlo más, salió corriendo en dirección a la oficina de Conrad, alguien debía decirle que paso en todo ese tiempo, y por que permitieron que Wolfram se casara con otra persona, él era su prometido, nadie podía tocarlo sin su autorización.

-Shibuya, me alegra saber que estas bien, ya temía que hubieses aterrizado en algún lugar fuera del castillo

-¡Murata!, ¿tú también estas aquí?

-sí, aunque lo hice en contra de mi voluntad, jejejeje- se rasco la cabeza, apenado, después de todo el era el gran sabio, ser llevado de un mundo a otro sin consentimiento no era algo de que enorgullecerse.

-eh, sí, claro-dijo restándole importancia y recordando que el también había sido arrastrado sin previo aviso- vamos donde Conrad, necesito saber que ha pasado aquí

-lord wólfram ha contraído matrimonio con el rey del Reino del Este, un tal lord Kester, todos están ocupados preparando los últimos arreglos para festejar el aniversario de bodas de la feliz pareja…- soltó Murata, sin importarle el contenido de esa información, ni el impacto que tendría con Yuuri- me pregunto ¿cómo estarán las sacerdotisas?

-¿cómo fue posible?, ¡qué!, ¿tan rápido se le olvido el gran amor que juraba tenerme?

-Shibuya, recuerda que el tiempo trascurre de manera diferente en este mundo, además Wolfram te espero más de lo que tú crees, 10 años, es mucho. Seguro creyó que tu ya habías realizado tu vida, y el decidió hacer lo mismo

-10 años…-repitió con la mirada perdida- no importa, estoy seguro de que él no lo ama, solo se caso por despecho.

-puede ser, Shibuya, pero… se caso. Recuerda que aquí el matrimonio es considerado un lazo indestructible y respetado.

-pero, ¡él era mi prometido!

-"era", Shibuya, tú mismo lo acabas de decir- miro los ojos desesperados de Yuuri, sabía que esto no sería nadad producente -El gran Shinou sabe porque hace las cosas- dijo en forma de dar consuelo a su amigo.

-Yuuri miro enfurecido a Murata, y siguió su camino hasta donde sabía que Conrad se hallaba, no le importaba si su antepasado lo había decidido así, solo sabía que no se rendiría no, wólfram era suyo.

Estaba tan cerca de su objetivo que no se percato que alguien corría en su detrás

-permiso por favor!!!!-gritaba una vocecita dulce y varonil, Yuuri dio vuelta para encontrarse con lo que sería un hermoso niño de cabellos y ojos negros que no pudo evitar chocar contra él.

-lo, lo siento-se disculpo el pequeño de piel nívea, Yuuri quedo petrificado al verlo de cerca, era la imagen viva de Wolfram

-no, fue mi culpa-dijo por inercia, sin poder aun creer lo que tenia frente suyo, sin pensarlo tomo del brazo al niño, y nuevamente lo miro fijamente

Estaba a punto de preguntarle quien era cuando la voz de una niña lo interrumpió

-¡Hentay!!!, ¡suelta a mi hermano!!!!- era una niña de cabello amarillo como el sol, y ojos verde esmeralda, que si el primero era la viva imagen de Wolfram a excepción de sus ojos y pelo, ella si lo representaba en carne viva, inclusive el carácter, podía asegurar que se trataba de un chibi WOLFRAM versión femenina.

-TE DIJE QUE LO SOLTARAS!!!!-amenazo la niña, que inmediatamente lanzo una bola de fuego en dirección del supuesto agresor de su hermano.

Yuuri quedo en estado de shock, no sabía qué hacer, que decir, todo era cierto, wólfram ya no le pertenecía, ya era de otra persona y esas dos hermosas criaturas era la prueba viviente de que este lo había olvidado.

Una pequeña bola de fuego rozo el brazo de Yuuri causándole una pequeña herida, la cual ayudo a que este reaccionara, para darse cuenta que el culpable de su tristeza se hallaba frente suyo, mirándolo como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

"Wólfram corría detrás de los niños, ya que jugaban pesca, pesca (lo siento, falta de creatividad), cuando pudo oír los gritos de la pequeña corrió para moler a golpes al degenerado que tratase de hacerle algo a su hijo, pero lo que vio lo dejo frio de la impresión, Yuuri se hallaba frente suyo y frente a sus hijos."

Los ojos de Wólfram se abrieron a más no poder , no lo podía creer tanto tiempo había esperado a que este día llegara, ahora cuando había comenzado una nueva vida, cuando finalmente creía que podía escapar de esos recuerdos dolorosos, Yuuri aparecía a clavarlos como estacas en su corazón.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron, ninguna era capaz de decir nada, tuvo que ser Conrad que alarmado por el ruido salió de su despacho y contemplo la escena.

-Henkay, ha regresado!-dijo sin quitar la mirada sobre su hermano que parecía a punto de desmayarse por la impresión.

-he, ¿henkay?- repetía la pequeña niña rubia y su hermano al mismo tiempo

-quieres decir ¿que el Henkay ha regresado?- dijo el niño

-¿hentay henkay?, parece un trabalenguas- dijo tomando la mano de su hermano y mirando firmemente a Yuuri- a mi no me importa quién demonios seas!!- grito sacando a wólfram de sus pensamientos, que instintivamente se acerco a sus hijos para tomarlos de la mano y llevárselos de ese lugar, pero la pequeña se libero del agarre de Wolfram para nuevamente mirar desafiantemente a Yuuri- ¡Nunca vuelvas a acércate a mi hermano!!!!, es mío!!!!, consíguete otro!!!! ¡pedofiloco!!!!!

La cara de Wolfram pasaba de ser de una de preocupación a una de vergüenza absoluta, más de una vez su hija sabia como volcar el escenario, en especial si se trataba de su hermano.

Conrad trataba de contener la risa, bien conocía el grado posesivo de la princesa con su hermano, le hacía mucho recuerdo a wólfram y Yuuri en el pasado

Wólfram tomo a sus hijos de la mano agachando la cabeza dijo

-bienvenido henkay, disculpe el comportamiento de los niños, ellos no sabían quién era usted

Desde cuando lo trataba con esa formalidad, ese no parecía ser wólfram, al menos no el que yo conocía

-ahora si lo sabemos, ni por mas, sigue siendo un ¡Hentapedofilico Henkay!-replico la niña sin mostrar rastros de vergüenza o disculpa

-así que era verdad… esto, ¿son tus hijos?-señalando a los menores, y mirando con una sonrisa sarcástica a la pequeña- y ¿cuál es el nombre de los pequeños?, en especial ¿el de la pequeña remolino?-dijo en forma sarcástica, el solo hecho de pensar que eran los hijos de Wolfram con algún otro, lo sacaba de quicio, pero verlos en cierta forma lo apaciguaba.

-si- la voz de wólfram parecía temblar de un momento a otro al afirmar esa pregunta, y más al tener que presentarlos, parecía querer evitar ese momento -estos son: Yuuri y Leo

Yuuri abría más no poder sus ojos al escuchar los nombres de los pequeños, asomo mas la mirada del que parecía mayor, del de cabellos y ojos negros, que si bien era una copia fiel de wólfram, el color de pelo y los ojos no lo eran… la duda se comenzó a sembrarse dentro de él, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?, 10 años… ¿cuantos años aparentaba ese niño?… de 7 a 9, no mas no menos… ¿los hombres pueden quedar embarazados en ese mundo?, podría ser el él padre de aquel niño…

Solo había una forma de saberlo, debía ver al "imbécil" esposo de wólfram, hablar con Conrad, y finalmente preguntarle a wólfram directamente. Si bien antes no estaba dispuesto a ceder al rubio, ahora con la posibilidad de que ese pequeño sea su hijo, por nada del mundo permitiría que wólfram y el pequeño pasara un solo día más lejos de él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

kikimaru:

hola, aqui lo principal es saber quien se obseciona con que, XD. a ver si haces lo capitulo un cachito mas largo, esta muy corto, actualiza pronto, adiós

lánguida-aleas-yo:

sip, no lo niego el capitulo si estaba corto, pero el segundo esta mas largo, ¿creo?, jejejejeje, bueno el obsecibo de la historia es Yuuri, que al ver a wólfram con otro y con una familia, no parara hasta recuperarlo…

Seli:  
hola!! Pues tu historia suena muy interesante! y a pesar de no verla serie! si tienes una idea! pero me parecio algo corto ojala y lo puedas hacer mas largo! m no se como lo vayas a manejar, pero a mi megustan cuando los personajes se enfrentan a problemas dificiles, y al final quedan juntos en un final feliz! me gustan las historias romanticas, pero que tambien tengan accion, enemigos que vencer, etc, no solo problemas amorosos!! jejeje ojala y puedas incluir este tipo de detalles para tu fic! mucha suerte, y estare esperando a ver como lo continuas! suerte!! =)

lánguida-aleas-yo:

seee, a mi también me encanta eso, ya basta de ponérselas tan fácil, ahora que les cueste de verdad alcanzar la felicidad MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!

Maka:  
esta interesante, espero el proximo cápitulo

lánguida-aleas-yo:

subiré uno cada semana

arlensienta –san:

continua esta muy interesante

lánguida-aleas-yo:

sip, lo hare.


	3. pasado, presente ¿Futuro?

Cap. 3 obsesión

Pasado, presente y ¿Futuro?

Wolfram, se hallaba frente al espejo aun no podía creer que Yuuri hubiese regresado. Tenía que admitirlo el pasar de los años no le había sentado nada mal.

El tiempo en Sinmakoku (gomen, no recuerdo bien el nombre). Trascurría de forma distinta al mundo humano, lo que había marcado una diferencia en la apariencia de Yuuri, él ahora era todo un joven de unos 19 años de edad, su cuerpo se había desarrollado completamente, adquiriendo similar figura que la de su hermano Conrad, su rostro se había estirado y sus ojos agudizado, casi ya no quedaba nada de aquella apariencia infantil que solía tener. La cual a su parecer nadie extrañaría.

Volví a mirarse en el espejo un poco frustrado, al contrario de Yuuri el no había cambiado nada, claro que tenía sus años cargados, pero la vida de un demonio es más larga por lo cual su apariencia no había cambiado en absoluto.

Verse así en el espejo empezaba a enfurecerlo, se daba cuenta que al igual que su cuerpo, el amor que le tenía a ese henakoko tampoco había cambiado. Sin embargo todo lo demás si… Yuuri, el castillo, sus hermanos, la situación… todo, y esos cabios le impedían poder siquiera correr y abrazar a Yuuri y decirle cuanto lo había extrañado, lanzarle unas cuantas bolas de fuego para castigarlo por cualquier rastro de infidelidad que observase, y volver a llamarlo Enclenque.

_-¿por qué tenias que regresar a atormentarme con tu presencia?..._

Se tiro en la cama dejándose ser presa de sus recuerdos

Flash back

-¿te golpeaste la cabeza?

Pregunte al verte con aquel ramo de rosas. Parecía ridículo, había dado por concluido nuestro compromiso un día antes. Lo habías aceptado sin decir nada, y ahora…te presentabas ante mí con, ¿un ramo de rosas?

-no, solo vengo aquí a pedirte que me aceptes como tu novio.

Te arrodillaste frente a mí, y extendiste aquel ramo en dirección a mi rostro.

-¿Wolfram Von Belieft, aceptarías ser mi novio?

-no me interesa ser el novio de un enclenque infiel.

Dije a un molesto, aun no se me pasaba el coraje de saber que en tu mundo te llevabas tan bien con esa tal Kaede.

-¿sigues molesto por eso?

Preguntaste, con tu estúpida, (encantadora) risa. Tenía ganas de asesinarte por jugar de esa manera con mis sentimientos, pero tú… tú. Te amaba, te amo. Siempre supiste como sacar provecho de mis sentimientos por ti.

-¿Por qué debería de aceptar?

-porque… ¿me amas?

Soltaste, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo, y vaya que si lo era. Al contrario de ti jamás negué nuestro compromiso, ni mis sentimientos.

-Perdóname, fui un idiota… todo este tiempo siempre fui un idiota

Asentí con la cabeza, no tenía planeado tapar el sol con un dedo. Él era el henakoko, después de todo, el debilucho… Yuuri.

-todo este tiempo, me segué por tontos perjuicios, ahora me doy cuenta que la idea de estar sin ti, me aterra. Wolfram, ¿quieres ser mi novio?, ¿mañana mi prometido?, y cuando acabe la escuela ¿Quieres casarte con migo?

Las lágrimas invadieron mis ojos nuevamente, como la noche anterior, que lloraba interminablemente la ruptura de nuestro compromiso. Ahora lloraba de felicidad, pero no se la iba a dejar así de fácil. Había jugado con mi orgullo demasiadas veces así que le grite

-¡acepto!

Y lo golpee con el ramo de rosas, dejándolo inconsciente.

Fin del flash back

Tapo sus ojos con la mano, forzando a sus parpados a cerrarse y así dormir lo necesitaba, pronto llegaría su "marido", se preguntaba ¿cómo reaccionaría al enterarse que Yuuri, no, el Henkay había regresado?

Kester, era un hombre que causaba una gran impresión a simple vista, era alto, escasos cinco centímetros para los dos metros de altura. A comparación de él, Yuuri seguía siendo un enclenque debilucho de 1.75 cm de altura.

En cuanto a su personalidad, pues era tan misterioso, como su origen. Debía de admitirlo, si no lo hubiese conocido bajo esa circunstancia, y si la necesidad no lo hubiera obligado jamás se hubiera casado con Kester ni aunque fuese el ultimo demonio o ser humano en el mundo.

Aun no entendía las razones, no tenía nada de qué quejarse de él, nuca lo obligaba a nada. Según él, podía esperar. Un escalofríos cruzo por el cuerpo de Wolfram al recordar aquellas frases con las cuales siempre solía despedirse antes de ir a sus viajes de "Negocios", aquellas palabras que lo dejaban inmóvil –puedo esperarte, después de todo… al final me pertenecerás- aunque su cerebro se basaba en hechos que atribuían el darle una oportunidad, después de todo era gracias a él que su hijo estaba sano y salvo, y que aquella niña que no era otra cosa más que la encarnación de la llave que alguna vez tenia resguardada dentro de su pecho. Energía que había tomado forma por los factores pasados que lo llevaron a la muerte, y la desesperación por la pérdida de su hijo. Tantos malos recuerdos, y ese hombre al cual ahora era su marido.

-¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser como antes?

Dijo levemente en un susurro, el cual fue interrumpido por un cálido y corto beso.

Abrió los ojos asustados pensando que se trataba de Yuuri, pero al identificar al responsable, hubiese preferido que se tratase de Yuuri.

-¡¿kester?!, ¿Qué haces aquí, se suponía que retornarías al castillo dentro de cuatro días?

Dijo, limpiándose la boca con la manga, no podía evitarlo, sus besos sabían a metal oxidado, sin mencionar que eran fríos.

-¿tanto me odias?

Camino a una esquina de la habitación y se puso en posición fetal, al mismo tiempo que un aura de depresión lo cubría comenzaba a murmurar una canción

- ¡no duermo Wolfy me odia!, ¡no duermo Wolfy me odia!!

De pronto comenzaba a subir la entonación, mientras el sonido grave de sus voz cambiaba a uno sumí chillón al comenzar a gritar

-¡NO DUERMO WOLFY ME ODIA, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ¿POR QUIE ME ODIAS?!

Wolfram corrió inmediatamente al lado suyo ya conocía esa faceta de su marido, algo malo le había pasado, nunca decía que era, pero cuando hace ese tipo de berrinches solo significaba que quería algo de atención de su parte, sin importar que esta fuera fingida.

-no te odio, eso ya deberías saberlo, es solo… yo, no te entiendo, solo es eso.

Dijo Wolfram sentándose al lado de este, debía ser franco, de todas las facetas de su esposo esta era la única que él quería, la única en la cual podía sentir que ese hombre era un ser con sentimientos.

* * *

Dos personitas corrían y jugaban por el patio sin percatarse que eran observadas por un Yuuri lleno de preguntas que se vio impotente de continuar su camino al observarlos.

-"él, podría ser mi hijo. ¿Pero quién era el padre de la otra niña?"

Lo observaba, la diferencia de edad no era mucha aparentemente, pero como era el crecimiento de los Masoku, tal vez la diferencia era devastadora, ¿cinco años?. Aunque solo aparentaban a lo mucho un año de diferencia.

Solo la menor de ambos niños, Leo, se había percatado que eran observados por Yuuri, no obstante su mirada no se apartaba de su hermano.

-"ese hombre llamado Henkay, ese es el hombre por el cual Mamá ha esperado durante tanto tiempo"

Leo se paro frente a su hermano, y lo miro a los ojos cambiando el semblante de su cara de una sonriente a una que mostraba una gran tristeza y preocupación

-¿qué ocurre, Leo?

La niña tomo las manos de su hermano y lo miro

-pase lo que pase, recuerda que siempre te protegeré, siempre, no importa si estamos separados siempre estaré a tu lado.

El pequeño Yuuri, no comprendió las palabras de su hermana, pero sintió una punzada en el corazón, como si tiempos malos se acercaran.

* * *

Ya era de noche, todos habían cenado, menos Wolfram que se disculpo diciendo que no tenía ganas, nadie sabía del regreso de Kester.

Pese a todos los intentos de Yuuri por retomar el tema de cómo era que habían dejado que Wolfram se casara, era Gunter quien le recordaba sus múltiples obligaciones, o sino Conrad el cual salía con uno que otro pendiente de importancia, nadie deseaba tomar el tema, nadie a acepción de Yuuri.

Decidió preguntar directamente a Wolfram, ya no podía quedarse con la duda y la angustia, además lo que más quería era saber si ese era su hijo o no.

Al no encontrar al rubio por ningún lugar, decidió entablar conversación con el pequeño, al fin y al cabo fuera o no fuera su hijo, era, ambos eran adorables, y si quería recuperar al rubio debía ganarse a los pequeños, luego aunque sea secuestraria al rubio para aclara las cosas.

Encontró a ambos niños en las caballerizas- esto es una gran oportunidad- pensó

-holas, como han estado

-bien, hasta que te vimos

-hermana, no lo digas eso, el es el Mahou

-y eso a mí que

-te pareces a tu madre

-y usted se parece a un dolor de muelas

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Se acerco a la pequeña, tratando de tocar su cabeza, debía ser franco, era la viva imagen del rubio, inclusive en temperamento.

Leo cerró los ojos a más no poder, no lo podía evitar el toque de aquel hombre era desesperante, esa sensación de calidez y dolor fundidos, lo odiaba, más que a nada en el mudo, ese hombre el Henkay, el Mahou, el hombre que su madre amaba, la lastimaba con simplemente tocarla.

-no la toque, por favor

Dijo el pequeño Yurri, al notar la incomodidad que sentía su hermana

- a ella no le agrada que la toquen

-¿eh?

Dijo, Yuuri, que finalmente había observado el rostro de terror de la menor

-lo siento, yo no lo sabia

-ella, ella es especial. Puede ver y hacer muchas cosas

-de verdad, eso es bueno

Dijo al mismo tiempo que observaba que la pequeña cambiaba su cara de terror por una de vergüenza.

-y, ¿cuantos años tienes?

-yo tengo 9 años, mi hermana tie…

-tengo 8

Interrumpió, deseando no entrar en detalles sobre su edad menos sobre su origen.

-vaya, así que los Masoku, crecen igual que los humanos, estoy un poco asombrado, supongo que su crecimiento cesa a una determinada edad, ¿no?

-eso es falso, los Masoku tardan casi el doble en crecer, es solo que yo…bueno, no soy un Masoku puro

-no lo eres…

El corazón de Yuuri latía mil por hora, ahora ya no le cabía ni la más mínima duda que ese niño era su hijo

-soy el hijo de un demonio y un humano, un hibrido

Dijo un poco avergonzado, eso no era muy bien visto por algunos niños de la nobleza, por ello su única amiga de juegos era su hermana.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu padre?

Dijo secamente, mientras sus ojos luchaban por no soltar lágrimas de felicidad y de rabia por todo este tiempo que estuvo ausente sin poder disfrutar el ver crecer a su hijo.

-no lose, mamá nunca lo dice, además, a papá no le agrada que hablemos de eso.

Papá, esa palabra le dolía, como era posible que llamara papá a un desconocido, pero luego de analizarlo, era él el desconocido, eso lo dejo muy herido, aunque no lo demostró.

Yuuri ya no resistió mas, abrazo sin explicar nada al Pequeño y soltó algunas lágrimas que no logro contener.

-Henkay, que le ocurre

-nada, solo estoy feliz de conocerte

La niña se alejo lentamente, sabía que estorbaba, en ese encuentro padre/hijo, salió del escenario como el personaje de relleno que sale después de la breve toma de la cual ha formado parte.

Camino adentrado el bosque, nadie se preocuparía de su bienestar, después de todo nadie en ese reino podía siquiera llegar a lastimarla como lo había hecho el Mahou.

-¿por que tan sola?

-no es de tu incumbencia, pero de todas formas ya deberías saberlo

-así que el Henkay ha regresado

-eso parece, y, ¿cómo te fue con mamá?, ¿aun no logras que siquiera se digne en darte una oportunidad?

-es un hueso duro de roer, pero no me importa, después de todo su alma me pertenece…

-el alma no es lo mismo que el corazón, eso ya deberías saberlo. Padre.

-que cruel eres, no me extraña, después de todo fuiste creada de la misma forma en la cual yo me creer, eres mi hija, el contrato que no ata a mí a Wolfram. Por ello todo lo que te ocurra siempre me preocupara.

-mentiroso…

-tienes razón, pero es mejor creer en una ilusión que vivir la oscura realidad que nos fue predicha.


	4. Chapter 4

Obsesión

El reencuentro, Yuuri Vs Wolfram

Después de haber hablado con los pequeños, las ansias se apoderaron de Yuuri. El no saber nada sobre lo ocurrido durante esos tres años de ausencia que se reflejaban como unos diez en ese mundo, encontrar al amor de su vida unido por casi una eternidad (recordemos que los demonios viven muchísimo, cuanto… 1000 años o más, creo yo).

Ahora debía ir a enfrentar al culpable de su sufrimiento y el amor de su vida, Wolfram.

Desde que se vieron por fracción se segundos, Wolfram había huido de él, y lo evitaba a toda costa, en especial desde el encuentro en las caballerizas.

Flash back

**La cena…**

-esperen un momento, ¿vamos a cenar ya?, aun falta Wolfram

-Henkay, mi hermano ha dicho que no tenía hambre así que decidió pasar la cena

- ¿y los niños?, ¿tampoco ellos vendrán?

-por lo general ellos cenan una hora antes- dijo Conrad, tratando de disimular la ausencia de la familia entera

**Las caballerizas **

Wolfram se encontraba cepillando a su caballo, eran una de las pocas veces que podía hacerlo, había que ser franco ser madre le absorbía demasiado tiempo, ya no podía entrenar soldados, de hecho había sido obligado a abandonar la vida militar, lo único que le quedaba de recuerdo de aquellos días era su caballo.

-Wolfram, al fin te en…¿encuentro?-dijo Yuuri mirando como el rubio daba un salto del susto, parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma, molestando un poco a Yuuri, que no esperaba tal reacción departe del rubio.

-¿tanto te molesta verme?!!

-como cree Henkay-dijo soltando una sonrisa hipócrita- usted es el gran Henkay, claro que no me molesta-dijo empezando su marcha fuera del establo

-entonces… ¿por qué te vas?

Dijo Yuuri agachando su cabeza, dejando a la gravedad actuar con su pelo, obligando a algunos mechones de pelo a caer sobre su rostro oscureciendo la mitad de este. Mientras con una mano tomaba el brazo del rubio (recordemos que aquí Yuuri tiene mayor edad que Wolfram, físicamente hablando claro.), impidiendo que este siguiera su trayecto.

-¿estás escapando de mi?

Wolfram miro al suelo, al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus puños a punto de decir algo, pero…

-está mal visto que el Henkay este a solas con su ex-prometido.

Dijo un hombre alto de unos dos metros de altura

-¡y eso a usted que le interesa!

Reclamo Yuuri, al sentir como Wolfram se soltaba del agarre y se dirigía fuera del establo, asi que se dispuso a ir tras él, pero…

-¡Henkay! (mirándolo de manera desafiante), se lo diré por primera y única vez… no lo quiero ver cerca de mi esposo.

Dijo Kessler, tomando el brazo de Yuuri que segundos antes sostenía el de Wolfram ejerciendo en él un poco de presión, para luego soltarlo y salir en la misma dirección que lo hizo Wolfram, deteniéndose unos segundos en las puertas de las caballerizas para dedicarle a Yuuri una última oración.

-espero que lo comprenda, su… ¡majestad!

Las palabras se clavaron en el pecho de Yuuri como dagas en el corazón, aquel extraño hombre que apareció de la nada, era nada más y nada menos que el hombre que le había arrebatado a su Wolfram, que dándose parado como idiota ante la imponente figura de Kessler.

Yuuri se quedo solo en el establo, no pudo decir o hacer nada, por más que quisiera, y vaya que si quería, quería matar a ese sujeto, raptar a Wolfram y comenzar de nuevo, quería que todo volviera ser como lo había sido antes de su partida. Pero su cuerpo no le respondió, estaba estático, solo pudo alcanzar a mirarlo marchar en la misma dirección que había ido Wolfram.

Gruesas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, gruesas lágrimas de impotencia, rabia y celos. Sí, muchos celos, de ver perdido aquello que el más amaba, sin tener oportunidad de recuperarlo.

**Fin del flash back**

Yuuri estaba más que decidido a obligar a Wolfram a aclarar las cosas, la loca idea de ser amantes no le agradaba mucho pero por más que busco en las reglas del reino, no hallo una forma convincente de anular ese matrimonio, así que su objetivo era claro.

Estrategias de Yuuri:

Como recuperar al amor de tu vida, que está casado con otro tipo, y tiene una hija de él y tu hijo cree ciegamente que ese hombre es su padre en ocho pasos.

Aclarar las cosas y pedir perdón aunque la culpa no sea tuya

Acorralarlo en un lugar oscuro y estrecho, para tener un encuentro cercano

Hacer que recuerde las cosas por las cuales se había enamorado de él

Convencerlo para que sea su amante

Ganarse el cariño de los niños (algo que no le sería nada difícil, son tan lindos)

Embarazar a Wolfram

Usar la infidelidad como escusa para disolver ese matrimonio

Pedirle a Wolfram que se case con él

Finalmente se había memorizado la rutina que Wolfram seguía comúnmente, espero a que los niños se alejaran lo suficiente de él y que este se sentara en el pasto del jardín trasero del castillo, todo estaba perfecto

Conrad estaba de viaje, el otro hermano Gendal, estaba con Gunter en la oficina tratando de abrir la puerta que el mimo había echado con llave, dejándolos dentro, y en cuanto al marido de Wolfram, este aparecía y desaparecía del castillo sin aviso alguno, pero eso no le importaba, Alice tenia la misión de encargarse de él si lo veía. Era bueno tener aliados.

Camino sigilosamente hacia Wolfram, el cual tomaba una ligera siesta mientras los pequeños jugaban a lo lejos de su vista, ambos sabían que su madre necesitaba descansar así que decidieron ir a jugar al otro patio.

Yuuri estaba detrás de Wolfram observándolo desde arriba, debía de admitirlo que era la imagen más bella que jamás había podido ver en el mundo humano, y que su amor por él no había disminuido ni una sola pulgada, lo contrario se había intensificado.

Se agacho para estar al nivel de Wolfram que recostado sobre el pasto dormía plácidamente, Yuuri se disponía a besarlo, ya no podía aguantar las ganas.

Se apoyo sobre sus brazos y acerco su rosto al del rubio, lentamente para si no despertarlo, sus alientos finalmente chocaron el uno contra el otro, incrementando la temperatura en los rostros de ambos.

Wolfram aun en los brazos de Morfeo, sintió algo cálido y húmedo, pensó por un breve momento que se trataba de Kessler su marido, así que se dejo besar sin abrir sus ojos, correspondió al beso.

Yuuri al sentir que era correspondido no pudo contenerse así que decidió meter su lengua a esa dulce cavidad que tanta abia añorada volver a poseer

Wolfram se sintió en el aire, no quería que el beso concluyera, eso fue lo que lo asusto, Kessler, jamás lo besaría así, de hecho los besos de Kessler eran fríos y secos, este era cálido y húmedo, su temperatura corporal incrementaba, cosa que no ocurría con Kessler, temió lo peor, así que comenzó a abrir los ojos suplicando para sí mismo (por favor Yuuri no, Yuuri no), para encontrarse con el rostro maduro de Yuuri.

Salto sin importarle golpear al otro, ni así mismo por la acción

-IMBECIL, QUE DEMONIOS HACES

-BESARTE, NO ES OBIO

-SOY UN HOMBRE CASADO, IDIOTA ESO ES PECADO!!

Wolfram comenzaban empuño las manos, no podía darse el gusto de que Yuuri tratara de seducirlo, aunque debía de admitirlo, ese beso no lo olvidaría durante un largo tiempo, aun amaba a ese Henkay pervertido, pero ahora el ya no le pertenecía.

-SI ES PECADO, ENTONCES MATAME!!!

Yuuri abrió las manos, dejando expuesto su pecho

-MATAME, SI DEBO VIVIR EN UN MUNDO DONDE NO PUEDA BESAR TUS LABIOS ROSA, O POSEER TU CUERPO, MATAME… PREFIERO LA MUERTE A NO VOLVER A TENERTE

Wolfram miro irónicamente a Yuuri, después de oír sus intentos de conquista y respondió sonriente

-si eso es lo que quieres…

Wolfram comenzó a lanzarle llamas de fuego, a lo cual Yuuri reacciono, esquivándolas y comenzando una retirada drástica, ya que Wolfram lo perseguía con la plena intención de rostizarlo vivo.

-CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA, QUE NO ENTIENDES LO QUE ES UNA DECLARACION DE AMOR!!!

-¡qué declaración, ni que ocho cuartos, me pediste que te matara y estoy obedeciéndote!!!

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS, LO DIJE EN SENTIDO FIGURADO!!

Las llamas cada vez crecían de tamaño, pero ninguna alcanzaba al Yuuri, Wolfram solo quería asustarlo o alejarlo de él, aunque verlo así, le causaba una satisfacción que hace mucho no tenia.

-PUES PLANEO DEFIGURAR TU CARA, TRAIDOR!!!

-FUISTE TU EL QUE SE CASO CON OTRO, OLVIDANDOSE DE NUESTRO COMPRO…MI…SO

Yuuri paro en seco al no sentir más las llamas ardientes detrás suyo, dio la vuelta y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla.

Wolfram había parado en seco ante las palabras de Yuuri, su cuerpo se paralizo, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, después de todo Yuuri tenía razón él se había casado con otro, había dado por roto el compromiso, pero ya estaba arto de que todos lo juzgaran sin entender las razones de sus actos, nadie tenía derecho a reclamarle, nadie menos él, no después de lo que había sacrificado por verlo una vez más.

Los ojos de Wolfram se cargaron con lágrimas que cayeron por acción de la gravedad, miro a Yuuri con un inmenso odio, dio media vuelta y emprendió su retirada.

Pensar discutir como lo hacían en el pasado, ratearlo, llamarlo por insultos, incluso corretearlo para romper el hielo, eran una muestra que todo estaba bien, que aun había esperanzas, pero verlo llorando y mirándolo con esa mirada de odio, dejo a Yuuri petrificado, que era lo que le había pasado a Wolfram.

Yuri salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a perseguir a Wolfram, sabía que esta era quizás la última oportunidad que tendría para aclara las cosas

Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas podían dar, hasta alcanzar al rubio que se hallaba en las caballerizas.

-¡lárgate, no quiero verte!

Dijo fríamente Wolfram, sin apartar la vista de su caballo

-gomen, lo que dije hace un momento no era realmente lo que quería decir

-eso que importa, lo dijiste, y ya

Wolfram acariciaba a su caballo, sin querer volvía a soltar lágrimas, mientras Yuuri trataba de recuperar el aliento

-nuestro hijo es hermoso

Los ojos de Wolfram se abrieron por unos segundos, pero luego volvieron a la normalidad

-no se te ocurra volver a decir eso, el piensa que Kessler es su padre, así es mejor

Yuuri hizo una mueca de disgusto

-¡pero él no es su padre!

Reclamo, con disgusto, golpeando una de las paredes de la caballeriza

-pero él lo crio como si fuera su hijo

-no fue mi culpa no poder regresar

-eso ya lo se

-No, no lo sabes… ¿Por qué te casaste con otro?, si lo hubieras sabido, nunca lo hubieras hecho…

-tienes razón, todo es mi culpa, ahora puedes marcharte, no quiero verte

-no me marchare

Yuuri no quería dejar así las cosas, vino con el plan de disculparse, pero solo estaba empeorando las cosas, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, quería saber todo, escucharlo de sus labios, saber la verdad de lo que había pasado todo ese tiempo

-si no te vas tú, me iré yo

-te seguiré

-¿qué demonios quieres?, ¡maldición¡…

Dijo colérico, poniendo sus manos en su cabeza, miles de veces había imaginado el regreso de Yuuri, eso lo había aterrado de sobre manera, el tener que enfrentarlo y explicarle todo, todo… ¿sería capaz de perdonarle?

-por que regresaste ahora, por que no te quedaste en tu mundo, porque no esperaste a que ella fuera mayor…

Yuuri no entendiendo, solo veía a Wolfram sufriendo mucho, cayendo de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza, como si algo lo estuviera destruyendo por dentro

-porque tenias que regresar ahora…

Las lágrimas de Wolfram se intensificaron. Yuuri se acerco a él y lo abrazo

-¿por qué?... porque te amo, ¡porqué la vida sin ti es un infierno¡ porque prefiero la muerte a perderte¡

Wolfram se aferro al pecho de Yuuri, y lo abrazo, lo abrazo como siempre soñó

-ya es tarde para decir eso, baka

Puede que sea tarde, pero aún hay tiempo

-yo ya le pertenezco a Kessler, y tu… al igual que nuestro hijo le pertenecen a ella

Yuuri miro a Wolfram, sin entender palabra alguna, solo correspondió a su abrazo y respondió:

-yo te pertenezco solo a ti

Wolfram se refugió en sus brazos

-eso ya es imposible, solo estaré aquí por un poco de tiempo mas, después las puertas se volverán a cerrar…

Yuri miraba a Wolfram incrédulo, no sabía de qué hablaba, solo quería abrazarlo, pero… tenía que saberlo todo

-que ocurre Wolfram… que pasa con las puertas

-la llave, abre y cierra las puertas de este mundo con el mundo humano, la llave le pertenece al la puerta, la puerta solo se abre con la llave…la llave pertenece a la puerta, la puerta solo se abre con la llave…

Wolfram repitió esto a Yuuri casi de forma inconsciente mientras sus ojos se cerraban, la verdad tenia sueño, mucho se sentía débil, estaba seguro que Kessler estaba haciendo uso de la llave, pero eso no importaba, ahora solo importaba sentir el calor de Yuuri aunque pronto su conciencia lo abandonaría.

Yuuri tomo el delgado cuerpo de Wolfram y lo levo a su habitación resguardando sus sueños.

-que ocurre Wolfram, que te asusta tanto, porque actúas así?

-la llave, otra vez fue usada?

La pequeña leo había aparecido detrás de Yuuri, a lo cual este la miro con asombro, al ver en sus ojos una gran indiferencia, como si lo ocurrido con Wolfram no le importara pese a ser su madre

-a que te refieres, con ¿la llave, está siendo usada?

-papa lo dice siempre, dice que mama es la llave que comunica a ambos mundo y le pertenece por derecho.

-pues tu padre se equivoca, Wolfram no le pertenece

-papa, es papa, mama le pertenece, así fue desde que el murió

-¿quien murió?

-onichan, onichan murió antes de nacer, cuando mamá trato de abrir solo la puerta

La cara de Yuuri palideció, no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo pero algo había comprendido, Wolfram estaba unido a esa llave por su culpa, por no haber podido regresar a tiempo.

-ahora estoy aquí, el ya no le pertenece ni a él ni a mí, es libre de ir con quien él quiera

-mamá, le pertenece a papa, ese es el precio de mi existencia

Yuri no entendía a esa niña, pero algo tenía claro, ahora no le agradaba tenerla cerca

-hermana!!!

Gritaba el pequeño Yuuri, acercándose a la habitación de rey

-estoy aquí ven

Yuuri miro como los ojos de aquella niña se tornaron cálidos llenos de amor, mirándolo por un segundo

-Yuuri, no te preocupes, yo te cuidare, a ti y a nisan

El día se transformó en noche, nadie parecía estar consiente de lo ocurrido, todos divagaban en sus asuntos, Yuuri descansaba en el cuarto de huéspedes, Gunter y gandal lo habían dejado en paz cuando supieron que Wolfram había tenido una "caída", y que necesitaba reposar, y por ello el se había quedado a su lado cuidando de él y su hijo

Días pasaron, Wolfram ya no se asomo a Yuuri bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Nadie pareció saber nada, todo era como un sueño, hasta Yuuri pensaba que jamás había pasado.

La llegada de Conrad se dio más pronto de lo planificado, junto al también llego Kessler, de por si Yuuri no lo tragaba, el solo hecho de pensar que él era quien tenía todo el derecho sobre Wolfram, lo enfermaba.

Tu yo … la llave y la puerta

-supe que te pusiste mal, y que te cuido el mahou en mi ausencia

- seh, de quien crees que es la culpa?

-era necesario, establecer un puente entre ambos mundos no es nada fácil sabes

-y para que demonios deceas establecer tal cosa?

-eso no te incumbe

-es mi energía la que gastas, claro que me incumbe

-keesler, se estaba empesando a molestar, le cabraba que wolfram actuara asi, odiaba su obstinación y terquedad, de no ser porque era la llave lo hubiera matado hacia un buen tiempo, pero no , no podía hacerlo, en el fondo jamás fue capaz de matarlo.


	5. intento de asesinato

**Obsesión**

**Capitulo cinco: **

**Intento de Asesinato**

Kessler lo había decidido, el sería el único que regiría entre ambos mundos, para eso debía cerrar las puertas (cosa fácil para a él, que era la puerta, lo difícil era abrirla. Solo la llave podía hacerlo)

Su plan era simple, sabía que al igual que el existía en ese mundo algún demonio que poseía la llave en su interior, sabía que pertenecía a una de las familias nobles, a un descendiente de primer Mahou, pero jamás pudo acercarse a ninguno de ellos, pero ahora eso era cosa del pasado, no solo se había acercado a la llave, sino que esta le pertenecía.

Hacía mucho tiempo que él había sido soberano de un reino muy poderoso, lamentablemente ni el reino más poderoso es capaz de resistir las inclemencias del tiempo, las rebeliones y la hambruna. Su reino pereció, casi todos murieron, atribuyeron todas las desgracias a un maldición. Fue muy tarde el intento de huida del reino maldito, tanto su familia y su pueblo perecieron en menos de un año. El fue el único que nunca enfermo, nunca presento síntomas de desnutrición, jamás tuvo sed, jamás murió…

Al verse solo en aquel maldito lugar intento escapar, salir, el hecho de haber nacido en ese lugar no significaba que debía morir en el.

Corría a las puertas de palacio, pero cada que las habría y salía, como por arte de magia aparecía dentro nuevamente, una y otra vez, día a día, la misma rutina.

Cerrar las puertas era fácil, abrirlas sin la llave… imposible…

Abrió los ojos como si despertara de una pesadilla, miro a su alrededor y asegurándose de gravar cada rincón de esa habitación, parecía buscar algo, final mente dio con lo que buscaba, estaba al lado suyo durmiendo plácidamente como lo había hecho desde que supo que el jamás se atrevería siquiera a tocarlo, solo le importaba tener su poder, nada más.

Miro a Wolfram como si se tratase de la primera vez, quiso acariciar su rostro, pero… no pudo, solo se quedo así contemplando su rostro.

Kessler jamás pudo reconocer el sentimiento que Wolfram despertaba en él, desde la primera vez que se vieron, desde que Wolfram inconscientemente había abierto las puertas de su reino dejándolo salir después de casi 500 años de encierro.

_**Flash back**_

_-solo un poco más, estoy seguro que podre abrir esa maldita puerta-pensó para sí mientras incrementaba su makio- YUUUUUUUURIIIII!!!!_

_Kessler estaba al otro extremo de la puerta, tratando de salir nuevamente de su reino, enfoco todo su makioko, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta a como diera lugar._

_-esta vez lo lograre- pensó-ESCAPARE!!!!_

_Una brillante luz ilumino a ambos, empujándolos con una fuerza descomunal varios metros atrás, Wolfram caía inconsciente después de haber colisionado contra uno de los pilares de aquellas ruina, el pilar a consecuencia del impacto se partió en pedazos, provocando que las ruina colapsaran y se desmoronarán enterrando vivo al inconsciente de Wolfram que para desconocimiento de mucho ya tenía 5 mese de gestación. _

_Kessler salió disparado contra los muros de su palacio, no perdió el conocimiento, tampoco recibió heridas, al igual que siempre, parecía que la muerte lo esquivaba, se incorporo nuevamente y salió corriendo antes que la puerta se serrara._

_-al fin… lo logre!!!!-rio a carcajada abierta, sin importarle conde había ido a parar._

_Finalmente fuera, lo único que encontró fue escombros, un lugar completamente destruido, camino un poco decepcionado, cuando de pronto sintió una fuerza, algo que lo llamaba, era una atracción magnética, se dirigió hacia ella, y lo que encontró lo dejo sin habla._

_Una montaña de escombros había cubierto completamente el cuerpo del rubio, dejando solo a la vista una mano, la cual yacía ensangrentada, Kessler se acerco a ella con curiosidad, sabía que aquel que yacía bajo esos escombros era quien le había ayudado a abrir la puerta que lo mantenía encerrado en su reino, se dispuso a aniquilarlo por completo, temía que lo volviesen a encerrar en aquel sombrío lugar, pero después lo analizo, el nada sabía de este mundo, podía usar a ese sujetó para así hacerle frente a este nuevo mundo._

_Desenterró a Wolfram y lo que vi lo dejo sin habla._

_El cuerpo entero de Wolfram se hallaba destrozado, pero aun así mantenía el rostro intacto, ese rostro que parecía hecho por los dioses, ese rostro que era casi idéntico al de su novia._

_Cerró los ojos y se sentó al lado del cuerpo ya sin vida de Wolfram, pensó en arrebatarle la llave, a estas alturas ya lo había comprendido todo._

_Las palabras de su madre y su novia tenían sentido…_

"_tú eres la puerta que protege este reino, pero también eras quien nos mantiene cautivos"_

"_cuando eras un niño odiabas la soledad, te pareció divertido encerarnos a todos en un solo lugar así nunca estarías solo, así siempre estaríamos contigo… pero… las aves no nacieron para ser enjauladas"_

_Puso una mano sobre el cuerpo de Wolfram, reconstruyéndolo. El cuerpo era fácil, para alguien como él, el problema era el alma y aquel increíble poder que escondía, eso era lo complicado, temía no poder recuperarlos, así que se los arrebato, y cargo el cuerpo vacio de Wolfram._

_Llevo consigo el cuerpo fuera de ese sitio, para su sorpresa a fuera de lugar ya los estaban esperando, los hermanos de Wolfram y un gran número de soldados se habían puesto a realizar excavaciones para encontrar al susodicho._

_Conrad, al ver a aquel extraño sujetando entre sus brazos el cuerpo se su hermano, no dudo en correr hacia él y matar a el extraño si este hubiese tenido algo que ver en lo ocurrido, pero tuvo que contenerse._

_Kessler puso en el suelo el cuerpo sin alma de Wolfram y dijo que estaba vivo pero inconsciente, se había golpeado la cabeza por a causa del derrumbe del antiguo templo_

_Se marcho sin decir más, después de todo ya tenía lo que quería, su libertad…_

_Días pasaron, Wolfram no despertaba, para colmo Anissia había informado sobre la pérdida del bebe que Wolfram esperaba, y del estado en el cual él se hallaba. Aparentemente había entrado en coma profundo y quizás nunca despertaría._

_Meses pasaron, Kessler recorría este mundo como si nada, todo le parecía fantástico, pero nada le pertenecía, eso lo llenaba de amargura, deseaba que todo fuera suyo, intento desasearse de aquel sentimiento tan frustrante, pero cada vez que lo hacia la imagen del rostro de Wolfram lo invadía, y se preguntaba el significado._

_Era cierto, había comprendido desde hacía mucho que él era especia, el era algo así como la puerta, aquel que es capaz de encerrar y proteger algún objeto, como aquel que es capaz de encerrar y sentenciar a un pueblo a muerte, si él era algo especial, era la perta que era fácil de cerrar pero difícil de abrir…_

_Cuando recordaba a Wolfram lo asemejaba a una llave, claro el debía ser, después de todo las personas que vinieron a buscarlo eran nobles, encajaba, el debía de ser el descendiente de aquel demonio del primer mahou, el debía de ser la llave._

_Saco algo de su bolcillo, era algo así como fragmentos de piedras, unas brillaban más que otras, y se dispuso a tratar de unirlos, como si todos pertenecieran a la misma Beta, al hacerlo se pregunta cuál era el afán de ese demonio por abrir la puerta, el afán de Kessler era uno, ser libre. ¿Cuál era su afán de aquel joven?._

_Las piedras brillaban unas más que otras, comenzó a dividirlas en el siguiente orden, la más grande y hermosa era el corazón, según él era el amor, el amor que ese demonio rubio tenia hacia alguien, la siguiente que era casi del miso tamaño, también era amor, pero este amor era hacia un ser desconocido, Kessler aun no entendía, a quien albergaba en su corazón con un amor así, si ni siquiera lo conocía, si la primera era roja, representando un amor ya concluido y prospero, la segunda era blanca, representaba un amor puro y protector, le hacía cierta semejanza con el corazón de su madre._

"_cada persona tiene en su corazón mil sentimientos es fácil reconocerlos por los colores del alma, al final el más fuerte es el corazón mismo de la persona, de allí que se puede distinguir si esta es mala o buena. Nosotros como espectro podemos petrificar el alma de las personas, y así tener sus corazones, ese es el gesto de amor más grande en nuestro reino, cuando amas a alguien le entregas tu alma y tu corazón"_

_Cada día iba descifrando los colores del corazón de Wolfram, cada día averiguando más sobre él, al principio como una escusa, para así poder controlar la llave, pero aun no entendía porque sentía tantos celos de aquella piedra roja, la más grande, tenia celos de aquel amor concluido que sentía aquel demonio rubio hacia otra persona que no fuera él._

_-¿él?- se replico, porque debía ser él, si no se conocía, debía ponérselo en su cabeza, el no era su novia, el no era su gente, el no lo conocía, el no era nada más que una herramienta para así poder obtener su libertad._

**Fin del flash back**

Kessler aun miraba fijamente a Wolfram, levanto su mano poniéndola sobre el cuello de este, eso hizo que Wolfram despertara automáticamente al sentir la presión sobre su cuellos, que le impedía respirar, estaba a puto de rostizar al intruso, pero al identificar a Kessler simplemente se dejo hacer.

Kessler presionaba su cuello, mientras lo hacía cerraba los ojos, parecía dolido, la leve resistencia de Wolfram llego al límite después algunos minutos, al sentir esto Kessler abrió los ojos asustado, soltó el cuellos de Wolfram que tosía impulsivamente en busca de recuperar el oxigeno del cual había sido privado, mientras los ojos de Kessler se cerraban y lo abrazaba, cosa que incomodaba a Wolfram que aun luchaba por recuperar la lucidez.

El resto de la noche ambos la pasaron en vela sin poder decir ni una sola palabra, Wolfram lo miraba frio e indiferente, conocía lo extraño que era, sabía que lo mejor era no preguntarle nada, no mientras la vida de su hijo dependiera de él, no importaba, según Wolfram en todo este tiempo no había hecho nada malo, así que esa actitud podía ser pasada por alto.

Kessler solo abrazaba a Wolfram escuchando los latidos de aquel falso corazón que yacía en ese cuerpo hecho de huesos, sangre, barro y piedra. Wolfram solo pudo imaginar que Kessler había tenido una pesadilla nuevamente.

Al día siguiente, todos bajaron a desayunar como si nada pasara.

* * *

Lo siento si esque estoy cometiendo muchos errores, esque últimamente no me acuerdo bien los nombre del resto de los personajes, y cuando escribo escrivo sin pausa, o se pierde la inspiración, gomene )Xb.

**Seli:  
**

uy! que interesante capitulo! creo que cada vez se pone mejor! me gusta mucho tufic! asi que por fa no tardes en actualizar!

**Lánguida-aleas-yo:**

Aquí les lanzo la actualización, trato de concluir la historia, sin perderme el hilo de la idea principal. Esperoq ue les agrade.

**kogu17:  
**

Hola, espero estes bien.

Tu historia me gusta bastante, creo que es interesante y espero actualices pronto.

Besos, se feliz =D

P.D. Oye, por que se llama "Obseción" y no "Obsesión"?

**Lánguida-aleas-yo:**

Jejejejeje, mala en ortografía, mala en relaciones publica, eso debe de responder tu pregunta, trato de hacer lo que me gusta pero no lo puedo evitar, ya se (T-T) debo consultar un diccionario.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reafirmando nuestro amor**

Yuuri había lo había decidido "pasara lo que pasara recuperaría a Wolfram", eso era un hecho, lo acontecido en el pasado no impediría que recuperara a Wolfram, recordó nuevamente su plan de acción (ver cap. 4)

Sabía que no podía repetir las mismas estrategias que había hecho semanas atrás, así que aprovecho la ausencia de Kessler para así acercarse a Wolfram de una forma muy peculiar.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada, Wolfram aun dormía y a su lado ocultos entres las sabanas dormían sus hijos: Yuuri y su hermana Leo. Era una tierna imagen, leo abrazaba al pequeño Yuuri como si se tratara de un oso de pela, mientras este abrazaba a su "madre", y por ultimo su "madre" (Wolfram) abrazaba una almohada, todos emitían un leve ronquido en forma sincronizada.

Los niños aprovechaban toda oportunidad para dormir junto a su madre, debido a que su "padre" (Kessler), nunca los dejaba dormir con ellos cuando estaba presente en el castillo.

El pequeño Yuuri odiaba esto, por no decirlo de otra manera. Cada vez que su padre se lo prohibía le decía que lo odiaba, aunque después iba a disculparse por su osadía, no había lógica, pero el sentimiento y la añoranza de estar con "madre", era muy poderosa, era como si lo estuvieran arrancado de ella y privándole su misma existencia.

Leo por su parte comprendía bien los sentimientos de su hermano y los motivos de su padre, por eso mismo ella siempre estaba a su lado, no era lo mismo, pero era algo, lo cual en su momento llegaría a significar todo.

Yuri se aseguro que nadie lo viera, verifico que el perímetro estuviera despejado, y si ya frente a la puerta de la habitación matrimonial que tenían Kessler y Wolfram, se aventuro a entrar en ella y comenzar su aventura con Wolfram, o por lómenos morir en el intento.

Ya dentro pudo escuchar leves ronquidos, lo cual le hizo tener una leve mala impresión de Wolfy, pero no se retracto – unos cuantos ronquidos no arruinaran mi plan, el amor superara todas las noches de insomnio que me provoque- dijo caminado en la oscuridad guiándose por el sonido de los ronquidos- estoy seguro que hay medicamentos eficaces que solucionaran el problema.

Llego al pie de la cama donde Wolfram descansaba, y se introdujo por debajo de las sabanas, así que si las cosas se ponían mal y todos despertaban y los encontrara, no importaría, estaba dispuesto a asumir todas las consecuencias de su comportamiento.

Se introdujo con calma y delicadeza rodeando el cuerpo de Wolfram, el cual tenía el sueño profundo como siempre, -gracias al cielo que sigue siendo un dormilón- pensó Yuuri, deteniéndose en cuando escucho al rubio exclamar:

-¡cinco minutos más!- Wolfram se movió en la cama por la incomodidad quedando expuesto frontalmente hacia Yuuri.

Yuuri rio, parecía que nada había cambiado, solo el color de pijama que usaba. Que por cierto no le quedaba nada mal, era de noche casi no se veía nada, pero el blanco era uno de los pocos colores (pese a no ser un color) que sin importar lo débil de la luz era capaz de distinguirse en la oscuridad.

El avance continua hasta que Yuuri se hallaba por la cintura del rubio, y de por si, como por arte de magia se le ocurrió una magnifica forma de despertarlo.

Se arrodillo sobre las piernas del rubio que aun dormía, parcia que podía llegar el fin del mundo y nada lo despertaría. Recorrió sus muslos como la primera vez que lo hizo, rememoro cada recuerdo reviviéndolo, pero de una manera más morbosa.

Escuchaba leves quejidos provenientes del rubio, cosa que lo ponían caliente, hasta que decidió hacer caso al llamado del cuerpo abajo suyo, cuya parte privada (pene), comenzaba a despertar, así que Yuri metió su mano por debajo del camisón del rubio y atendió a cierto pedio, y decidió que el también requería atención, así que quiso despertar al rubio, pero para evitar ser rostizado, necesitaba acomodarse sobre sus extremidades. Así su presa no podría escapar.

Lamentablemente para los presentes existía una pequeña personita que no había heredado el sueño profundo de su madre, todo lo contrario, estaba siendo testigo mudo de todo el acontecimiento que se vivía en aquella cama, y al sentir como por equivocación cierto rey mazoku tomaba la mano de cierto hermano, que cierta espectadora sobreprotegía, decidió ponerle fin a todo esto.

-!-el grito de la niña de una forma tan potente como aguda que levanto de un salto al rubio chocando contra el cuerpo de Yuuri que estaba encima de él, lo mismo ocurría con su hermano, el pequeño Yuuri que despertaba asustado, pero la menor lo abrazaba y el tomaba la acción defensiva, debía proteger a su madre y su hermana de aquello que ocurría.

Wolfram miro sin hablar a Yuuri, pese a la oscuridad supo que era él.

Los leves segundos de silencio fueron rotos cuando Wolfram exigió una explicación:

-enclenque, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?!!!!

Reclamo furioso, parado sobre la cama, y sus hijos se pusieron detrás de este, el pequeño Yuuri, mostraba una hermosa carita de sueño, mezclada con una de absoluta ingenuidad.

Yuuri se quería morir, no se percato de los pequeños, daba gracias al cielo de que la oscuridad estaba de su parte, ya que estaba seguro que nadie ni el mismo Wolfram se habían percatado de que le había sacado la ropa interior y tampoco podrían ver que los pantalones de Yuuri se hallaban por debajo de su cintura y con la cremallera abierta y cierto miembro que salía con la cabeza en alto (pene).

-te doy cinco segundos, y espero que tu explicación sea convincente o serás hombre muerto

Amenazo Wolfram que se contenía por no rostizarlo, mucho material inflamable, no era buena idea, menos con los niños dentro.

-si quieres una explicación, será a solas- dijo Yuuri, que aun seguía empecinado en llevar a cabo su plan, además necesitaba soledad para calmar cierta cosa que ya estaba en su auge, aun se preguntaba- ¿cómo era que Wolfram no se sentía incomodo?- si se hallaban en la misma situación

Wolfram quería decir algo cuando sintió un vientecito por debajo que lo dejo frio como una paleta, y a cierta partecita elevad, que le hacía recuerdo a cierto sueño húmedo que había tenido minutos antes.

-¡yu…yuuri!- la cara de Wolfram se tornaba roja como la de un tomate, la oscuridad poco a poco se iba perdiendo y era remplazada por la luz del alba, lo cual dejaba ver el color rojo de las mejillas de Wolfram, un rojo muy particular, una mezcla de vergüenza gusto y mucha rabia, rabia elevada al infinito.

-niños salgan a fuera- dijo Wolfram tratando de mantener todo el autocontrol que tuviese, lo mínimo que deseaba era que sus hijos fueran testigos del asesinato del rey Mahou, o que distinguieran el estado en el cual ambos estaban.

-mami, porque estas roja como un tomate, y que es esa cosa?- pregunto el pequeño Yuuri apuntando el bulto formado en su camisón, a lo cual su hermana lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevaba casi a rastras diciendo

-por la misma razón que el pervertido Henkay tiene los pantalones abiertos, y eso es … te lo explico luego.

Yuri miro a ambos pequeños salir de la habitación

-mamá rostízalo, es un pervertido!!!

Dijo Leo sin muestra de compasión con el rostro encendido por la rabia.

-Yuuri!!!!!, como te atreves maldito imbécil, pervertido!!!!

Las puertas de la habitación matrimonial de Wolfram von Bielefield y Kessler von Rastrel se cerraron, nadie en el castillo se atrevía a interrumpir, solo se resignaron a escuchar los gritos de terror que Yuuri lanzaba a los cuatro vientos.

Pensamientos de los oyentes:

Conrad:

Yuuri, se que aun amas a mi hermano, pero… procura ser más discreto

Günter von Christ:

Henkay, no se rinda, aun no puede morir, maldito lord mocoso, como se atreve a ponerle un dedo al amado Henkay

Gwendal von Walde:

… (Piensa en algo bonito, piensa en algo bonito)

Cheri sama:

Así se hace, yuuri-kun, lucha por el amor de mi hijo y no mueras en el intento, ¡kya!, que lindos deben de verse

* * *

Las intenciones de Yuuri no parecían desaparecer ni dar pauta, todos los días lo mismo, ahora que sabía que en ausencia de Kessler y Wolfram no dormía con sus hijos, decidió usar a su "pequeña" hija Greta, para pasar las noches cerca al rubio, poniendo como escusa que ella quería que pasar la noche con ambos y sus hermanitos, idea que pareció agradar al pequeño yuuri, que se moria por dormir junto a su mama y sus hermanas, tanto asi que podía soportar a un extraño, ¿qué había de malo en ello?.

Flash back

-papa, sabes que te quiero, pero no puedo hacer esto

-vamos Greta, siempre solíamos dormir juntos cuando eras pequeña

-eso mismo, lo acabas de decir, padre. Cuando era ¡pequeña!, ahora soy una ¡mujer!, ya tengo 16 años

-y eso qué, para mí siempre serás mi pequeña princesa

Greta bajo la cabeza en gesto de derrota, y se acerco a su padre adoptivo.

-está bien, pero que quede claro que lo hago únicamente porque de verdad quisiera que volviéramos a ser la familia que éramos antes, y el esposo de mamá nunca me agrado.

-eso es imposible-dijo Yuuri, a lo cual Greta puso una cara de (quien eres tú, y donde esta papá) - ahora somos una familia más grande- dijo Yuuri seguidamente mirando tiernamente a Greta, la cual correspondió al gesto con otra sonrisa.

-a ver como convenzo a mamá de esto, mira que después de la escenita del cuarto, no estoy muy segura de dejar que te le acerques, podría matarte.

Greta había crecido tanto físicamente como en sabiduría, siempre caminaba junto a su madre y le hacía compañía desde que Yuuri se había marchado, recordaba con nostalgia las tardes en las cuales su madre se la pasaba suspirando preguntándose por que Yuuri no regresaba.

Greta siempre la animaba, y le repetía que su padre volvería por que lo amaba. Sonrió con nostalgia al ver a su padre tratando de recuperar el amor de su madre, le daba risa porque nadie podía recuperar algo que jamás había perdido.

Fin del flash back

A Wolfram no le quedo más remedio que aceptar, eso si las miradas que le lanzaba a Yuuri era de un muy sincero "te voy a matar", finalmente la noche cayo y todos se dispusieron a volver a ser testigos mudos de lo que ocurriría esa noche.

Las posiciones en la cama (que gracias al cielo era enorme), estaban para el gusto de Yuuri excelentes.

De derecha a izquierda, primero se hallaba Greta abrazando a su hermanito Yuuri, que era igualmente abrazado por su herma Leo, y así solos y olvidados Wolfram y Yuuri, siendo que Wolfram había puesto un muro de almohadas entre él y Yuuri, cosa que no agrado mucho a Yuuri

-que significa esto?

-es una muralla

-y, ¿para qué sirve?- pregunto Yuuri tratando de fingir la mayor ingenuidad e inocencia posible

-para alejar a un pervertido Henkay que conozco!!-dijo Wolfram con una venita adornando su frente, la cual amenazaba con explotar si las cosas seguían como seguían.

Yuuri tomo un par de almohadas y se apresuro a la ventana

-que hace henakoko?-dijo Wolfram un poco mas histérico de lo que ya estaba

-solo hago un poco de espacio- dijo mientras las almohadas caian por la ventana hacia un destino desconocido.

-papa!!- exclamo Greta- ¿solo dos?

Yuuri sonrió a Greta, que había entendido el juego, la cual le aventó el resto de las almohadas

-basta!!!!-gritaba Wolfram, cuyo jueguito no le agradaba para nada- hablo enserio!!!

-Yuuri se en camino a su lugar sin importarle mucho el enfado que mostraba Wolfram por su comportamiento sin lógica.

Ahora solo una almohada separaba a Wolfram de Yuuri

Lo niños no entendían nada, o a lo menos eso aparentaban ya que leo comprendía a la perfección el plan de su hermanastra y del Henkay- (idiotas, ya me las pagaran).

Las luces se apagaron, los niños dormían abrazados, Wolfram abrazaba la única almohada que le quedaba, con la cual cabria su rostro, Yuuri, ya que Wolfram se había puesto en posición defensiva cubriendo con la almohada toda la parte frontal de su cuerpo, y dando la espalda a la nada, esto evito que Yuuri si quiera pudiese abrazarlo como quería así que se conformo con tener así de cerca a Wolfram

Cuando los niños y Greta se habían dormido, wólfram descubrió la cara, encontrándose con la mirada fija de Yuuri que no dejaba de verlo desde que se apagaron las luces.

-ni se te ocurra hacer alguna idiotez!!-dijo restándole importancia a la mirada penetrante de Yuuri, y dándose la vuelta, dejando la almohada en medio de ambos

Yuuri sonrió, y le respondió en voz seductora

-tratare, pero es casi imposible, no después de ver como aun te derrites por mis toques…

El almohadazo aterrizo en la cara de Yuuri, en respuesta a tal atrevimiento.

-por favor…- la voz de Wolfram dejo de ser agresiva, cambiando a una sumisa, inclusive implorante- deja de hacer estas cosas Yuuri, ya no lo soporto…

-no lo soportas porque sabes que me amas, por eso te incomoda tanto, por eso te enfadas, si no me amaras simplemente me ignorarías, o me hubieras matado.-dijo esto último con una sonrisa irónica, ya que de verdad casi lo había matado

-Yuuri…-dijo wólfram casi dejándose cegar por el encanto del pelinegro "yo… quisiera que me amaras tanto como lo amaste a él" pensó para sí mismo -…Nada- mientras el rostro de Yuuri avanzaba hacia el suyo, tratando de capturar su labios.

Wolfram logro sentir esa calidez, rememorando la primera vez que Yuuri lo había besado y correspondió al mismo, de forma cálida afirmando que si lo amaba más de lo que nadie en este mundo u otro podría siquiera imaginarlo.

Mientras a sus espaldas sus hijos dormían, o a lo menos eso creían, la pequeña leo, había escuchado todo.

-(disfruta mientras puedas, madre.)

Nuevamente abrazo a su hermanito, y cerró los ojos era hora de dormir, mañana seria otro día.


	7. lazoz, lagrimas y un adios

**Lazos, lágrimas y un adiós**

Wolfram caminaba solo, sus hijos habían salido del palacio con Greta a la ciudad, cosa que estaba contemplado en los planes de Yuuri, necesitaba un acercamiento a solas con el rubio. Pero para desgracia del pobre de Yuuri, Wolfram había decidido salir a caminar solo muy de madrugada, Yuuri intento inútilmente seguirlo, ya que Gwendal el hermano mayor de Wolfram lo había atrapado en la oficina con una montaña de leyes y decretos a ser revisados y aprobados.

-"vamos Yuuri, termina rápido, y luego a por él"-se dijo mientras unas lagrimitas caían por su rostro

* * *

Cabalgo en su caballo hasta fueras del territorio nobles que pertenecía al castillo pacto de sangre, sabía que estaba mal, Kessler se lo había prohibido, le había prohibido siquiera acercarse a aquellas ruinas, pero Wolfram estaba decidido, quería cerciorarse algo, y además quería ver nuevamente su tumba.

El camino para llegar a las ruinas era un tanto complicado, las hiervas y malezas habían cubierto el sendero. Así que con su espada que gracias al cielo había traído, se hizo paso entre la vegetación.

Camino alrededor de dos horas hasta que finalmente llego al rio, donde a unos 100 metros de distancia cuesta arriba se podía oír una cascada, así que se dispuso a ir hacia ese lugar.

La entrada del que en tiempos remotos fue un inmenso castillo, creado para venerar dioses y resguardar las llaves, ahora solo eran ruinas impenetrables, por lo cual Wolfram tuvo que entrar por otro lugar, la cascada.

Era increíble el lazo existente entre El cuerpo y el alma, pensaba el rubio, mientras una sonrisa de tristeza adorno su rostro.

Llego hasta dentro de las ruina, aun existían tres pilares que sostenían la copula, se asomo a una montaña de escombros, arrodillándose sobre ella, saco de su bolsillo una caja de unos 15 cm de altura y unos 10*10 de dimensión horizontal, abrió la pequeña caja extrayendo de ella una flor, para ser mas específicos un Wolfram, había sacado un Wolfram y se dispuso a plantarlo al pie de esa pequeña montaña de escombros.

-hola, Wolfram… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi.

Una leve sonrisa adorno su rostro, mientras una lágrima surcaba su mejilla y su voz se quebraba, pero aun así seguía luchando por oírse normal.

-sabes… Él volvió, tu… tenias razón… volvió por ti.- mordió su labio inferior, mientras sus manos comenzaron a cubrir con tierra las raíces de la flor de Wolfram.

-se ve que te ama, hasta Kessler estaba molesto por su actitud, si no lo conociera, pensaría que estaba celoso, pero él jamás sería capaz de experimentar eso. Es incapaz de amar.

Su voz finalmente se rompió y se lanzo contra el piso, gritando.

-MALDICION!!, MALDICION!!!-repetía mientras las lagrimas no paraban de caer

-¡yo, lo amo!!!!

-¡¿eso es malo?¡, ¡¿es tan malo?¡

Golpeo el suelo con sus puños, y su cabeza rozaba la tierra removida donde yacía la reciente flor plantada.

-sí, muy malo. Madre

Los ojos de Wolfram se abrieron de par en par, dio media vuelta para encontrar a la dueña de aquella voz, aun que ya sabía a quien pertenecía.

-¿leo?, ¿qué haces aquí?

-veo las estupideces que haces, madre

-no se lo digas, sabes que se puede molestar

-no te preocupes madre, jamás haría algo que pusieran en peligro a mi nisán- dijo la niña acercándose a Wolfram, apoyo su cabeza contra su hombro- A mí también me da envidia, él lo quería mucho, al grado de dar su vida por verlo nuevamente… es una lástima que no tuviera el suficiente autocontrol sobre la llave.

-si una lástima- dijo como no queriendo entrar en detalle sobre la muerte de Wolfram

-una lástima…pero…-Loe se asomo a la tumba improvisada- Merecía la muerte.- la mirada de la niña se tornaba oscura, hasta el color de sus ojos cambiaba de un verde esmeralda a un rojo escarlata –ese imbécil no se percato que onichan radicaba en su vientre, PORSU CULPA EL TAMBIEN MURIO!!!- al reclamo lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos

- no fue su culpa, él no sabía que esperaba a Yuuri, cálmate leo-dijo abrazando a la pequeña, después de todo era su hija, y la amaba.

-tú no hagas lo mismo, no pongas en peligro la vida de onichan… o te matare.

-jamás haría algo que dañara a Yuuri, ni a él ni a su padre

-entonces deja de enrédate con él

-gomene, gomene…-las lagrimas de Wolfram caían nuevamente, sabía que era cierto, Kessler era muy peligroso cuando consideraba a algo un estorbo simplemente se desasía de el

-nunca vuelvas a decir eso, leo… tu eres la piedra blanca, la pureza no se debe de manchar con sentimientos tan fríos como el odio, la rabia o la desesperación

-por eso lo digo madre, no sigas, no dejes que esto siga.

-no lo hare mi cielo, después de todo Yuuri amaba a Wolfram, a su prometido no a sus recuerdos, no a este cuerpo falso, sin corazón.

-no te preocupes mamá, cuando yo crezca yo me haré cargo se subsanar sus heridas, y de cuidar de mi hermano. Como lo prometí yo cuidare de aquello que el amaba, así que es mejor que lo olvides

-hubiera querido que Yuuri volviera cuando te hubieses convertido en una mujer, al contrario de mi tu serias un ser de carne y huso, y una mujer, eso le haría más feliz, recuerdo que ambos peleaban por eso muchas veces, hasta que se enamoraron.

-madre… lo hare feliz, hare que se olvide de él, de ti… cuando crezca yo seré la única que el amara, y seremos una familia feliz, Yuuri yo y nisan.

-se, no falta mucho para que yo deje este mundo, una herramienta rota no es de utilidad, solo espera a que tu crezcas… todo mi poder te pertenecerá.

-no será como si murieras, seremos una sola esencia, al fin la piedra, no, El alma y la llave volverán a ser una sola esencia.

-pero el corazón… aun estará atrapado en aquel sueño- miro hacia los escombros donde el cuerpo de Wolfram había sido sepultado hacia nueve años atrás.

-no existe forma de regresarlo a la vida, Kessler lo trato una y otra vez. Al final solo obtuvo a ambas como copias más cercanas de ese sujeto- Leo miraba con aquellos ojos escarlatas ausentes de sentimientos la tumba de quien fue su origen- solo el deseo de mantener con vida a onichan fue lo que le permitió manipular la llave

-una madre da la vida por sus hijos

-fue estúpido, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde

-quizás tengas razón…

Ambas se dispusieron a regresar al palacio. Mientras tanto en el pueblo, Greta estaba como loca, buscando a su hermanita menor que se le había perdido en el mercado hacia más de dos horas.

* * *

Yuuri estaba casi en la misma condición que Greta, se había apresurado por verse libre de sus obligaciones reales, pero no encontraba a Wolfram por ningún lado, eso lo preocupaba.

Según sus investigaciones era un milagro que Wolfram y Kessler tuvieran una hija, ya que ambos casi no compartían intimidad, de hecho Kessler siempre se embarcaba en viajes que duraban meses, era como si no estuvieran casado, la noticia alegro en demasía a Yuuri que se sentía con más confianza para recuperar a Wolfram. Pero ahora su único impedimento era la misma ausencia del rubio.

Yuuri se asomo a la ventana para ver si este hacia acto de presencia, puesto que se había marchado del palacio desde la mañana.

Mirando por la ventana pudo distinguir un silueta, era Wolfram montado en su caballo blanco, a Yuuri le parecía que el tiempo había dado vuelta atrás, daba gracias al cielo que Wolfram no hubiese cambiado en nada, y se sentía mucho mejor al ver su cuerpo, ya que el si había cambiado, ahora si se podía decir que era todo un hombre un semeru y Wolfy era todo un uke

Wolfram entro a palacio solo, leo se había dispuesto a ir al pueblo, le parecía que ya había hecho sufrir demasiado a Greta, además extrañan a su hermanito- (eso te pasa por haberlo abrazado)- se dijo recordando como Greta, lo había abrazado la noche anterior.

Yuuri corrió a recibir al rubio, no había tiempo que perder, era ahora o nunca Wolfram seria suyo pasara lo que pasara.

Wolfram se dirigió a la caballeriza con la cara baja, era tiempo para ponerle un fin a esta situación, cosa que en el fondo no deseaba… suspiro y dio la vuelta para quedar en estado de shock al ver a Yuuri frente suyo

-Wolfram, me alegra verte- Yuuri no espero respuesta del rubio lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro consigo a un lugar más intimo- tenemos que hablar

Wolfram no podía decir nada, simplemente ahora que lo tenía cerca, su cuerpo no lo obedecía, quería a Yuuri, no le importaba que solo fuera un recuerdo, sabía que lo amaba, pero de pronto los recuerdos de la conversación con su hija, y el temor a las consecuencias de estar junto a Yuuri le dieron el valor

Jalo su brazo del de Yuuri, liberándose del agarre, mientras Yuuri lo veía con cara de incredibilidad

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hay nada que hablar entre nosotros dos-sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas, un dolor profundo comenzaba a emanar de su pecho.

-solo dame una noche- Yuuri soltó casi implorante, sabía que con eso bastaría para recuperar al rubio

-baka- dijo suavemente Wolfram, soltando lágrimas

Yuuri se acerco a Wolfram y beso aquella la mejilla húmeda del rubio

-solo una, no creo que algo malo valla a ocurrir, ¿sí?

-hentay, eso es hacer trampa-dijo levemente Wolfram mientras su mente se tornaba color blanco, no lo podía evitar, se sentía débil, algo andaba mal. Todos los recuerdos que tenia de Yuuri comenzaban a tornarse borrosos y el miedo lo invadió, el miedo de perder lo único que lo conectaba con Yuuri. Así que abrazo a Yuuri impulsivamente, con tanta desesperación y tanto miedo, sentía que lo perdería nuevamente, y eso no lo soportaría, odiaba que Kessler usara la llave, odiaba olvidar los recuerdos que mantenía de Yuuri.

Aquella noche comenzó a llover, en el pueblo todos buscaban refugio, en el castillo todos se encontraban ocupados en sus labores, y en algún lugar oculto de los jardines del castillo pacto de sangre dos cuerpos se volvían uno, sin importar lo que el futuro les preparase.

* * *

Mientras tanto, más exacto en otra dimensión, Kessler realizaba los últimos preparativos para abrir todas las puertas.

Ya era la hora, Kessler había concluido los preparativos, se dispuso a lanzar el conjuro, sujetando en su mano una piedra roja que elevaba sobre su cabeza.

-yo se los ordeno, ¡ábranse!-fueron las palabras finales del conjuro

En el suelo se tornaron líneas de sangre que comenzaba a evaporarse casi tan rápido como se creaban formando puertas a su alrededor, cerca a 15 puertas se habían formado, cuando el cristal se rompió en mil fragmentos, los cuales al chocar con el suelo se evaporaron y desaparecieron.

* * *

En un rincón oculto del castillo pacto de sangre, dos cuerpos se volvían uno, el de figura delgada y frágil, con cabellera rubia, abrazaba al mayor, poniéndose encima suyo, mientras el mayor solo dirigía el ritmo de sus caderas de forma suave para que no le doliera.

-te amo-dijo Wolfram ente susurros

-yo también, no imaginas cuanto- respondió Yuuri casi llegando a su clímax

Wolfram se colgó del cuello de Yuuri, sentía como la vida se le iba, se aferró con todas las fuerzas que aun tenía a la espalda de Yuuri, y en un susurro casi inaudible acompañado de una lágrima le dijo

-te pertenezco- Yuuri llego al clímax dejando libres su espermas dentro del cuerpo delicado de Wolfram, al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Wolfram perdían su brillo, y su cuerpo caía al suelo

La lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre el reino sin mahoku, los rayos la acompañaban, las personas del pueblo se refugiaban, en el castillo pacto de sangre todos hacían sus deberes, y en un lugar escondido del castillo el grito desgarrador de un hombre era ahogado por un rayo, que alumbraba el lugar, mostrando su cuerpo semidesnudo sujetando en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de quien fue el amor de su vida.


	8. Chapter 8

POSECION Y RESIGNACION

Nadie tiene el control de la muerte, solo los dioses nos han dado un limitado control de la vida, y es que ni siquiera es un control completo.

Nuestra vida, nuestra existencia no nos pertenece, pertenece a las personas que nos rodean. Desde el nacimiento nuestra existencia fue definida por nuestros padres, nuestro destino… por las personas, sus acciones y nuestras reacciones, la fuerza de los lazos que desarrollamos con estos deciden nuestra muerte.

El conjunto de sentimiento, que desarrollamos al transcurso de muestras vivencias, el amor, el odio inclusive el olvido marcan nuestra historia, pero eso solo se aplica a personas normales no a él, no a la llave, no al Mahou.

¿Alguien podría decir entonces si tenemos las riendas de nuestro destino en nuestras manos o se halla en las manos de otros?, y… ¿si no somos como los otros?

Kessler aun se preguntaba eso, era su destino ser la puerta, pero esta no fue su decisión, lo decidieron otros… era su destino gobernar los flujos dimensionales de los mundos y aunque en un principio lo odiaba ahora era su única obsesión, ahora tenía la llave, ahora era el que gobernaba los flujos dimensionales de todos los mundos, inclusive ahora era más fuerte que los Mahou de los diversos mundos, pero eso no era suficiente.

¿Por qué limitarse solo con gobernar los flujos espaciales?, ¿Por qué no gobernar aquello que los Dioses gobiernan?... ¿Por qué no controlar la vida misma de todos esos mundos?

Sostenía en sus manos una copa de vino, la balanceaba lentamente, mientras se cuestionaba todas esas pregunta, ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué no?, será divertido, después de todo ya page el precio por el poder.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de color marón, era una puerta inmensa, con piedra brillantes de color esmeralda que la adornaban y una gran cerradura protegida por estatuillas que tomaban vida apenas la mano Kessler se asomaba, abriendo paso a la llave, la cual no era otra cosa más que un pedazo de piedra color carmesí, que palpitaba mas a medida que la distancia entre la puerta y esta se acortaba.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y dio paso a un nuevo paisaje de otro mundo, el mundo del cual Kessler había emergido.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve en este lugar- empezó su monologo, como esperando que alguien le respondiera, camino entre los escombros de ese reino olvidado, del cual el olor a muerte emergía mas fuerza a cada paso que daba.

Se dirigió al trono y en su recorrido observo la pila de cadáveres en estado de descomposición, miro al frente y diviso el trono, un enorme trono digno de un rey y adjuntamente otra silla real, una hermosa silla no tan grande pero igual de hermosa, adornada con delicadas piedras talladas y hermosos diamantes que contractaba con las piedras de menor brillo, ambas sillas eran empinadas y en la cima de estas se veía el sello real.

-no importa cuantas veces venga a este lugar, siempre sigue igual… Cierto, el tiempo sigue paralizado- siguió su recorrido avanzando detrás del trono donde se escondía una puerta de madera de simple tallado, algo que siempre ocasionaba curiosidad, todo tan bien estructurado en aquel inmenso catillo, pese a estar en ruinas y detrás de las sillas reales monumentos de poderío de los reyes, una simple puerta de madera de tallado simple que podía ser destruida con facilidad por unos cuantos soldados.

Abrió la puesta y detrás en medio de la oscuridad una leve luz que daba a conocer la silueta de un cuerpo que flotaba al centro de un circulo que albergaba sellos de conjuros escritos en antiguas lenguas de aquel reino.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi- dijo divertido, acercándose más al cuerpo de aquella persona

- ¿cuánto?... – pregunto emocionado, como si aquella persona se lo hubiese preguntado, y luego de hacer una leve pausa respondió

-eso depende del mundo y la dimensión que abareque este. En aquel llamado la tierra, tres años, en Shin Makoku diez, aquí… 100- se acerco acariciado levemente la mejilla de aquella persona

-debe ser duro estar aquí, solo, olvidado- su mirada se quedo clavada en una pequeña mesa donde se encontraba una flor de Wolfram dentro de un frasco con agua

- te encantaban esa flores, aun recuerdo como me pedias que te trajera una cuando abriera la puerta de este mundo, es irónico si lo piensas- tomo entre sus manos la flor y comenzó a desojarla

-Wolfram es el nombre de la persona que resulto ser la llave, al parecer siempre fuiste el adivino de mi reino, de manera poco ortodoxa pero siempre fuiste el adivino y gran sabio de mi mundo, aun de forma inconsciente me diste el nombre de la persona que era la llave, y con tu rostro y el de tu hermana me diste su imagen- finalmente el ultimo pétalo de la flor cayó al suelo y al tocarlo termino convirtiendo se en polvo

- si el Mahou te viera en este momento, seguro correría a abrazarte confundiéndote con su difunto esposo. Lo haría de la misma forma que yo fui tentado a hacerlo cuando tu hermana se suicido al no soportar tanta tragedia. La pérdida de un ser querido nunca es aceptada completamente, por eso te encerré en este lugar, eres lo único que me queda de lo que tanto ame, y un vez tenga el poder lo recuperare todo, a ti, a tu hermana, mi reino, mis súbditos y todos los reinos y mundos también.

Una leve briza atravesó aquella habitación

-¿estás molesto por mis palabras?- se acerco mas a aquella persona

-el carácter tuyo y el de Wolfram son tan similares que de seguro el Mahou te confundiría… ahora que lo pienso, el poder del Mahou es tan fuerte como para amplificar el poder de la piedra- la briza de viento se intensifico en el rostro de Kessler haciendo le un leve rasguño.

-¿tanto rencor haz acumulado hacia mí?. Aun recuerdo cuando me jurabas amor eterno, cuando eras capaz de dar la vida por mi- levanto su mano hacia la herida en su mejilla

-no te preocupes, cuando recupere todo el poder de la llave te despertare, entonces podrás hacer los berrinches que desees. Aguanta hasta que ese día llegue

Las puertas de aquella habitación se serraron y Kessler inicio su camino de regreso.

* * *

En el reino de Shin Makoku había transcurrido dos mese desde la muerte repentina de Wolfram (el con), Yuuri aun se hallaba sumergido en la tristeza que le ocasionaba la muerte de la persona que más había amado, y una rabia infinita por la ausencia de Kessler al cual parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado

-"¿acaso no es su marido?"- pensaba enfadado, mientras firmaba unos papeles, el trabajo era lo único que lo distraía de la realidad, Wolfram nunca más volvería, nunca más lo tendría entre sus brazos

Los recuerdos de aquella noche, la frialdad de aquel cuerpo que segundos antes emanaba una calidez que era capaz de quemar al mismo sol, se había extinguido.

Nadie hizo pregunta alguna de que había pasado, nadie se atrevía a hacerlo. Era evidente que el Mahou se había acostado con el príncipe von Bielefeld, que el último había sido infiel a su marido, pero más que nada que Yuuri lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo

Flash back

Se requirió la ayuda de todos los soldados del reino, Yuuri había perdido el control de sus actos cuando intentaron arrebatar de sus brazos el cuerpo del rubio.

-Yuuri tranquilízate!!!-gritaba Conrad, al ver como su ahijado se transformaba perdiendo el control de sus actos

Pese a ver Conrad cerca suyo, su voz se escuchaba tan lejana y su imagen comenzaba a desvanecerse en la oscuridad, solo sentía como sus brazos eran forzados a abrirse y como el cuerpo de Wolfram era arrastrado lejos de él, sentía como si lo único que le quedaba de Wolfram le era arrebatado, y eso no lo permitiría, ya lo había perdido una vez, esta vez no lo permitiría, nunca más volvería a dejar que nadie lo apartara de aquello que mas amaba en el mundo.

Los ojos de Yuuri se tornaron filos, su cabello creció y su poder se expandió, los dragones de agua arrastraban todo a su alrededor.

Desde el castillo solo se contemplaba una luz azul que comenzaba a expandirse y a arrástralo todo a u alrededor, todos los presentes en el castillo pacto de sangre comenzaron a correr buscando salvar sus vidas, mientras la lluvia continuaba y los truenos se intensificaban, en el pueblo creían que eran atacados y todos los pobladores comenzaba a correr y buscar refugio en algún lugar

Todo era un caos, nadie entendía lo que pasaba, ni el Mahou, ni Conrad, ni los habitantes del castillo… nadie, todos buscaban simplemente proteger sus vidas y las vidas de sus seres más queridos.

Entre la oscuridad Yuuri podía oír mil voces, escuchaba como todos gritaban pero no entendía el por qué.

-¿qué está pasando?- pregunto, pero mirando a su alrededor recordó que sostenía a Wolfram en sus brazos, pero ahora no estaba allí

-¿Wolfram?!, ¿dónde estás?- Giro violentamente, buscando a su alrededor la esencia del rubio, por un segundo pensó que estaba en un sueño y eso en parte lo alegran, pensaba que al despertar Wolfram seguiría vivo, que no habría muerto.

-si debe de ser un sueño, ahora lo en tiendo todo- sonreía, y ponía una cara de disgusto- entonces el haberlo hecho… ¿eso también fue un suelo?- cruzaba los brazos y se ponía a analizar

-no es justo, yo quiero tener a Wolfram en mis brazos, si es un sueño entonces esa parte, solo esa la hare realidad-se decía aprensando los puños- jamás dejare que nada te vuelva a apartar de mi

-Sigue soñando Enclenque pervertido- se escucho detrás de el

-Wolfram!!!, lo sabia es un sueño-voltio a verlo, y contemplo a un Wolfram resplandeciente, con una mirada cálida y una sonrisa leve

-si, Yuuri… es un sueño. Es tiempo de despertar, ellos te necesitan- la voz y la figura de Wolfram comenzaron a desaparecer de pronto, Yuuri trato de correr y detenerlo, pero este ya había desvanecido

-despertar!... si, debo hacerlo, debo ir a buscarte. Wolfram- recupero la conciencia, para verse a sí mismo a punto de destruir su reino, y lo que más le desgarro el alma, el ver el cuerpo sin vida del rubio en sus mano

-no fue un sueño-susurro mientras decencia del aire y su poder se apagaba, mientras las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas sin parar.

-no, no lo fue…

Fin del flash back

Finalmente la reconstrucción del castillo pacto de sangre había concluido, después de dos meses de arduo trabajo, Yuuri sumergido en sus labores de rey, obligaba de cierta manera a que nadie tocara nunca nada sobre el asunto de la muerte de Wolfram, nunca permitiría que hablaran mal del rubio, jamás. Yuuri se había convertido en el rey mas ejemplar y devoto a su pueblo, eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer por la memoria de Wolfram.

Había mandado carta a todos los reinos vecinos para notificar la muerte de Wolfram e inclusive había pedido la colaboración de informar sobre el paradero de Kessler pero este había desaparecido del mapa.

Los pequeños habían sido llevados al castillo Bielefeld, para su seguridad y también para que superaran la pérdida de su madre.

Todos colaboraban para hacer prosperar al reino, la paz reinaba y para muchos con el regreso de Mahou la paz prosperaría durante una largo periodo de tiempo, la felicidad parecía invadir a los pobladores que ya habían olvidado el incidente de hace dos mese y con el tiempo cada vez recordaban menos la tragedia de la muerte del Joven príncipe von Bielefeld.

La vida continúa

No importa si renegamos contra el tiempo y el destino

Lo que se perdió no será recuperado

Lo que se amo no será olvidado

Las heridas con el tiempo curan

Pero estas en el alma jamás se borraran

Almacenemos cada recuerdo

Para cuando el tiempo concluya

Aquella marcha regresiva

Puede que vida de los recuerdos

Puede que viva de esa sonrisa

Esa que me regalaste aquel día

Entonces admitiría

Que valió la pena vivir la agonía de tu partida

* * *

Gaby: hola amiga tu historia esta buena la vas a continuar si o ahi es el final no creo para que son las puertas que abrio el esdposo de wolfram continualo cualquier dato me comunicas si lo sigues o no a mi correo

Lánguida-aleas-yo: si voy a continuarla, pero la verdad ahora estoy un poco trabada, se me vinieron nuevas ideas y debo ponerlas en orden, aquí les mando un adelanto de la historia, que pronto entrara al nudo, gracias por tu apoyo.

Seli: a!! que final tan mas dramatico!! continualo pronto porfavor!

Lánguida-aleas-yo: si a eso le llamas dramático espera lo que ocurre con la mocosita de su hija, jijijijiji.

Porsiacaso, no sé cómo le hare, pero voy hacer que el verdadero Wolfram vuelva, así tenga que hacer un pacto con el diablo para que esta historia tenga algo de sentido común, please, paciencia. T-T


	9. Pérdida

**Antes de comenzar decirles a todos lo que leen, mil gracias por continuar, y disculpen los horrores ortográficos.**

**De verdad mil gracias…**

**Pérdida**

-nisán, cuánto tiempo más crees que estemos aquí?

-no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que papa vendrá a buscarnos… Él es muy poderoso, vendrá y nos rescatara- dijo el pequeño Yuuri, tomando la mano de su hermana, la cual en toda su vida mostraba un rostro de miedo.

-"señor Mahou, si es que mi padre no viniera por nosotros. ¿Usted podría rescatar a mi hermana?... Ella es lo que más quiero en la vida"

El pequeño yuuri recordaba la carta que dejo debajo de la cama antes de ser secuestrados.

Aquellos hombres que los escoltaban no eran humanos, pero tampoco eran demonios, por más que el uso su makioku para proteger a su hermano y a sí misma, no logro hacerles ni un rasguño, era evidente que su padre Kessler tenía que ver con esto.

"es imposible eludir lo inevitable, fui una tonta al creer que el cumpliría su promesa, Mahou, por favor ven, salva a mi hermano, ¡salva a tu hijo¡ salvalo!, ¡salvalo!"

Gritaba mental mente la pequeña que sabía que esas cosas con forma humana eran espectros, pero no cualquier tipo de espectro, eran espectros sin vida, cuerpos sin alma manipulados por su padre, Kessler.

"ya te hiciste con la piedra del clon, si quieres toma la mía, pero por favor a él no le lastimes"- dijo mental mente mientras sus ojos preocupados veían a su hermano con algo de tristeza, quizás hoy sería la última vez que lo vería**.**

Flash back

Eran casi las cinco de la madrugada cuando el palacio de los V**on Bielefeld** fue atacado, los soldados lucharon por mantener protegidos a los habitantes, pero fue imposible.

Su makioku no surgía efecto ante los extraños, es mas parecía que estos lo absorbían y devolvían el impacto, la fuerza bruta tampoco fue útil para detenerlos, eran mucho más fuertes, pero los mas desesperante era que no importaba cuantas veces los hiriese, ellos no se detenían, eran solo zombis que habían aparecido de la nada en pleno patio del castillo.

Lord **Spitzberg** hizo lo único que se encontró a su alcance, escondió a los niños, y envió un esqueleto volador a dar parte de este ataque al rey Mahou, Yuuri tenía que ayudarlos, si amo a su sobrino debía hacerlo, debía salvar a sus hijos.

-deben de quedarse aquí dentro, escucharon!!- **Stoffel von Spitzberg**, metió a los niños dentro de un cuarto secreto, cuya puerta se hallaba detrás de un inmenso cuadro.

-el rey Mahou pronto vendrá por ustedes!!

- y… mi papá?- pregunto el pequeño Yuuri que durante meses no hacía otra cosa que esperar la llegada de su "padre".

-el también vendrá- abrazo a Leo, y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño pelinegro con ternura

-Yuuri, cuida a tu hermana, es el deber de todo soldado proteger a las mujeres y niños

-pero aun soy un niño- replico al hombre de cabellera rubía y este contuvo sus lagrimas, sabía que posiblemente no los volvería a verlos nunca más, pero eso no le importaba, lo que lo estaba destrozando era el no saber qué ocurriría después si es que la ayuda no llegara, cuál sería el futuro de esos pequeños a los que juro proteger y que amaba como un abuelo ama a sus nietos.

-se que lo harás bien, creo en ti- dijo con voz seca y salió de la habitación seguido a él sus hombres de confianza, todos listo para enfrentar lo inevitable.

El ambiente era desagradable, el olor a sangre recorría todo el castillo, fue cuestión de horas para que todo el bullicio acabara y todo el castillo cayera, no sobrevivió nadie.

Los espectros lo habían destrozado todo sin dejar despojo de vida humana en movimiento y lo peor de todo era que mientras más caminaban sobre las tierras de los **Von Bielefeld**, estas se tornaban mas desérticas, casi finalizando el día mientras continuaban su búsqueda de los pequeños, toda planta o animal que almacenaba vida se fue apagando e incluso una extraña neblina cubrió todo el reino.

Al entrar se la luna los invasores dieron con los pequeños y comenzaron a escoltarlos a su destino final.

Fin del flash back

En el reino de sin Makoku Yuuri envuelto en las labores reales casi nunca salía de su despacho, el trabajo, era una buena forma de olvidar el dolor de la perdida de aquella persona cuyo nombre había sido prohibido nombrar en el reino.

Inclusive los pequeños fueron sé marcharon con su tío por los tratos de indiferencia que les mostraba Yuuri, en especial a leo, Yuuri no soportaba verla, y saber que era el fruto de la persona que más amo y un completo extraño que ni siquiera daba muestras de vida pese a que su consorte había muerto.

Pese a la situación leo siempre intento acercársele y el pequeño Yuuri también, pero el dolor era más fuerte, que no le permitió aceptar el cariño de los hijos de Wolfram

Flash back

-odio al Mahou, por su culpa mamá está muerta- dijo el pequeño pelinegro, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el troco de un árbol cerca de las caballerizas

-no tienes porque odiarlo, el no tuvo la culpa- dijo leo que se hallaba sentada en el extremo opuesto del árbol, miraba al cielo tratando de buscar las palabras exactas para calmar a su querido hermano

-tu como lo sabes, si él no hubiera estado con mama esa noche, y porque demonios no podemos ir a visitarla a su tumba- volvió a golpear el árbol

-tenemos derecho de visitarla, de recordarla… pero él ha prohibido siquiera nombrar su nombre, que se creé ese Mahou!!!- otro puño llego a la corteza del árbol, al mismo tiempo que Leo cerraba sus ojos, y se daba ánimos para hablar

- Yuuri, tu… me quieres?- dijo lentamente, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba para sin quitar su vista del cielo.

La luz resplandeció sobre ella y por una fracción de segundos el pequeño Yuuri podía jurar que estaba frente a su madre, wólfram

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, si no fuera porque era su hermana juraría que era su madre que por misterios de la vida había reducido de tamaño, no pudo evitar que sus enormes ojos verdes soltaran unas lagrimas.

-¿me quieres?-volvió a preguntar la niña, esta vez dirigiendo su mirada hacia la de su hermano, para que ambas esmeraldas se enfrentase en una lucha entre el vacio de la pérdida de un ser querido y el gozo de haber encontrado la razón de la existencia, aquel ser por el cual fuese uno capaz de dar la vida.

-si- respondió después de unos breves segundos- más que a mi vida

-como te sentirías si yo desapareciera?- el pelinegro parpadeo rápidamente para dar paso a que su rostro dibujaba una mueca de dolor, el solo imaginarlo lo aterro, sin su hermana la vida… simplemente no existiría para él

-no lo soportaría- ante la respuesta, Leo sonrió tiernamente y se acerco a su hermano para abrazarlo

-el se siente igual, no puede soportarlo, por eso quiere olvidarlo- el mayor correspondió a su abrazo y buscando la paz, el también deseaba olvidar esa perdida, pero más que todo el tonto vacio formado por su imaginación de un mundo sin su hermana

-ayudemos al Mahou, el debe saber que no está solo- dijo Leo en voz neutra

-vallamos a visitarlo ahora- dijo el mayor emocionado

En el despacho del rey Mahou (Yuuri), este solo deseaba agotar todas sus energías, caer rendido sobre la cama y no soñar nada, pero eso le era imposible, cada noche era el mismo sueño, cada noche contemplaba el rostro de su único amor inerte, sin vida sobre sus brazos, y a él incapaz de hacer algo para evitar su muerte.

Seguía inmerso en sus ocupaciones reales cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, levanto la mirada y pudo observar a dos personitas mirándolo con sus ojos curiosos.

Planeaba darles una pequeña represaría, pero no tuvo palabras en la boca cuando vio a Leo, ya lo había olvidado, esa niña era su misma imagen, era su amado wólfram en versión femenina y chiby.

Sacudió la cabeza, para quitarse ese absurdo pensamiento, (Yuuri, es una niña, que demonios estas pensando), junto toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr y abrazar a la pequeña y lo mismo a su pequeño hijo, y con todo el dolor de su corazón grito

-¡Cuantas veces debo decirles que se larguen de aquí, no son bien recibidos en mi despacho, fuera, no los quiero volver a ver!

Leo soltó una lágrima, no porque le doliera las palabras del Mahou, si no porque sabía todo el dolor que cargaba dentro su corazón, apretó la mano de su hermano, y dijo

-es hora de irnos, estoy segura de que el tío abuelo nos recibirá con gusto en su casa

-hi- fue lo único que dijo el pequeño Yuuri, pensando que era lo mejor para ambos, empezar de cero, y dejar que el tiempo curre las heridas

Fin del flash back

Finalmente llegaron a las puertas de un enorme catillo, las mismas que se abrieron apenas ambos niños se pusieron frente a ella, dejando al descubierto su interior cosa que ninguno hubiese querido presenciar, cadáveres por doquier, un olor putrefacto y lo peor era que dentro de él casi al fondo sobre un trono Kessler, el hombre al cual vieron como padre durante su corta vida

-pa…papá!-grito Yuuri al verlo sentado, estaba feliz y a la vez confuso, pero más que todo feliz de haber encontrado a su padre, sabía que el vendría a por ellos, el los salvaría

Leo quedo callada, apretando la mano de su hermano, evitando que este se le alejara, al ver como intentaba ir a reunirse con su supuesto padre

-no vallas, quédate con migo- dijo voz poco audible, que ni el menor logro a entender bien

Ambas manitos se separaron por la fuerza que el pequeño Yuuri desprendió en su carrera por reunirse con el hombre que según él era su padre, y que había venido a rescatarlos

Leo observo como su hermano se alejaba de ella y esta sin poder detenerlo, solo cerró los ojos, sabía lo inevitable, pero aun así, no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, aun que le costase la vida, ese niño, su querido hermano, el saldría ileso y salvo de este lugar

-kessler!!!!!!-grito a todo pulmón

- es a mí a quien buscas, no es cierto?- miro desafiante a quien había reconocido como creador y señor, mas ahora solo era una amenaza para lo que ella mas amaba en el mundo

Yuuri miro confundido a su hermana, sin entender su modo autoritario y lleno de rencor con el que dirigía a su padre

-hermana que ocurre, es oto…

Sin siquiera poder completar esa frase, algo estaba detrás suyo apuntándolo con una espada, el pequeño dio la vuelta y al ver que era su "padre" quedo paralizado por la impresión

Leo despendio una enorme cantidad de makioku, formando varias bolas de fuego y las aventó hacia kessler apartándolo de su hermano

-Yuuri ven aquí!!!- grito al mismo momento que los extraños soldado comenzaron a intentar capturarla, dando inicio a una pela

Yuuri al ver el peligro decidió ayudar a su hermana pero justo al intentar hacerlo una inmensa cantidad de luz emergente de du hermana lo detuvo

La energía le recorría todo su cuerpo demarcado en él una serie de líneas las cuales también se desprendía una luz pero con mayor intensidad esa energía

-no temas- una voz se escucho dentro de la cabeza del pequeño Yuuri

-todo saldrá bien, yo estoy aquí… te protegeré.

-la pregunta es quien te protegerá ti?- kessler nuevamente hizo su aparición nuevamente

La luz tomo forma circular dando origen a la formación de una esfera de la cual nació un ave fénix

-kessler, te has atrevido a romper nuestro trato, y ahora a atacarme

-lo lamento mi estimada señora, pero el poder que me diste no es suficiente, necesito mas, lo quiero todo…

El bullicio de la lucha inundo aquel viejo castillo, y con este la oscuridad e incertidumbre se apoderaron del corazón del pequeño Yuuri nuevamente

* * *

La sangre cubría su rostro, pero no sentía dolor alguno, solo un enorme vacío, sintió algo tibio bajar sobre sus mejillas, podía ser que estuviese llorando… eso era raro, no sentía nada más que aquel intenso vacio que intentaba empujarlo hacia la locura.

Estuvo a punto de gritar, porque ya no lo soportaba, todo carecía de sentido, pero algo lo detuvo, entre sus pequeñas manos una piedra hermosa de color blanco, y sujetándolo unas cálidos brazos que lo sujetaban, intento mirar de quien se trataba, pero se dejo vencer por el sueño, era mejor dejarlo así, estaba cansado, muy cansado, solo quería dormir, olvidarlo todo y dormir.

-descansa, Pequeño… pronto estarás en casa

El joven que lo llevaba en brazos simplemente acaricio su mejilla para limpiar esas lágrimas furtivas, y comenzó su recorrido, mientras detrás de él todo el castillo se desplomaba

-gracias Fénix, lo protegeré, tu sacrificio no será en vano

* * *

De entre los escombros del castillo algo comenzó a moverse, una mano emergió y de esta un cuerpo la siguió, kessler había sobrevivido a la lucha contra el fénix (Leo) y le había arrebatado el fragmento de piedra que llevaba consigo (corazón de wolfram).

Se incorporo y estabilizo, miro a su alrededor, sintió como la sangre comenzó a hervirle, en especial al recordar que el pequeño mocoso le había arrebatado la piedra segundos después que el extraño encapuchado apareciera y apuñalara a kessler

- Gran !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Cerca a la gran puerta, el gran sabio del mundo espectral, se detuvo en seco y miro a tras

-gomenne, mi señor- diciendo estas últimas palabras atravesó la puerta y se dirigió en busca le rey Mahou

* * *

Aclaraciones

Wólfram: murió al intentar abrir las puertas para así poder volver a ver a Yuuri (murió hace 10 años)

Wolfram (el clon 1): fue creado con un fragmento del corazón del verdadero wólfram, sus funciones era: ser el vínculo que le permitiera a kessler tener un mayor dominio de la llave y ser el cuerpo que le permitiera al pequeño leo completar su desarrollo (vientre de alquiler); otras funciones que tenia eran cubrir toda las acciones de kessler. Al tener en su memoria los recuerdos del verdadero, no pudo evitar enamorarse de Yuuri desde el preciso momento que lo vio, ni pudo evitar querer a los niños como si fuesen suyos.

Murió cuando keesler uso todo su poder para abrir las puertas

Leo: prácticamente otro clon de wólfram, pero esta es una combinación entre un fragmento de corazón de wólfram y una entidad sagrada, fue la culpable al igual que kessler de cerrar todas las puertas e impedir que Yuuri volviera a Sin Makoku (el capítulo de explicación sobre su historia saldrá a la luz pronto)

Yuuri (hijo): es el hijo de wólfram y Yuuri, el bebe que murió en el vientre de wólfram, Leo se sintió tan culpable por haber acabado con la vida de un ser inocente que decidió hacer un pacto con kessler, sedio parte de su poder para amplificar el poder de la llave y combinado con el poder de la puerta (kessler), lograron regenerar el cuerpo del pequeño feto y lo pusieron dentro del clon.

Decidió seguir al clon por curiosidad, pero termino enamorándose del bebe apenas lo vio nacer, decido protegerlo a él y a su padre, convirtiendo ese sentimiento en un amor enfermizo hasta el punto que decidido destruir su propia forma y acepto fusionar su alma al corazón de piedra de un clon inerte solo para estar al lado del pequeño y cuidarlo.

Kessler: príncipe del mundo espectral y la puerta, al igual que wólfram es una entidad en cierto aspecto sagrada.

Al principio solo le interesaba escapar de la desgracia que azotaba su mundo, pero con el tiempo y según adquirió más poder decidió que el debía ser el único con poder sobre todos los mundos inclusive sobre la muerte.

Yurri: bueno, el es Yuuri, y solo Yuuri

Sabio (del mundo de los espectros): amigo de la infacnia de Kessler, al igual que si hermana gemela se enamora de el, pero jamás lo revela, le jura lealtad y promete protegerlo aunque sea de si mismo.

De todos los habitantes del mundo espectral kessler y el son los únicos que aun continúan con vida, decide escapar de su pricion mágica para detener a kessler, es quien salva al pequeño yuuri.

Increíblemente tiene la misma apariencia que Wolfran con la única diferencia de color de ojos ya que los suyos eran de color rojo sangre, pierde la vista a manos de kessler en un ataque de ira.

Une su vida a la de kessler por medio de un conjuro para sí asegurar su supervivencia, después de eso este es sellado en una cárcel mágica.

Hermana del sabio: la única mujer que kessler quiso, se quito la vida tras la muerte de su hijo.

Kessler jamás supero el trauma, he innumerables veces confundió a su sabio con su mujer teniendo relaciones sexuales con él, pero al recuperar la cordura lo torturaba, en un ataque de cólera le arranca los ojos.


	10. Conclusión:Todos los sabios son iguales

Para quienes leen este fic, y creyeron que me morí, pues, ¡no!

Aun estoy viva, en resumen: aquí les dejo otro capítulo, solo faltan cinco capítulos para el final más dos ovas especiales que incluiré. ¿Ya puedo sacar un manga?

Gracias chicas por sus reviews, me animaron a continuar.

**Conclusión: **_**Él lo es, tú lo eres en definitiva, todos los sabios son mujeriegos y misteriosos.**_

-El sol brilla intensamente, ¡no cabe duda que hoy será un gran día!- decía entusiasta el gran sabio del Mundo Espectral, extendiendo su cuerpo en dirección a la ventana de la habitación de Mahou.

-¿cómo puedes saber que el sol brilla siendo ciego?- pregunto Gunter, el cual callo casi inmediatamente al notar lo tonta que sonaba aquella pregunta, era obvio que era debido al calor emitido por los rayos solares.

-si ya sabes la respuesta, no deberías preguntar- decía de lo más divertido, apuntándole con el dedo menique, el cual segundos después usaba para rascarse la oreja.

Conrad al igual que el resto de los presentes aun no se podían acostumbrar a su presencia, que si era cierto que era la viva imagen de wólfram, su comportamiento era todo lo contrario a lo que el difunto fue.

Casi se podía jurar que en la cabeza de todos los presentes se depositaba una gotita al llegar el gran sabio de Shin Makoku que al verse con el otro sabio se pusieron a bailar un tipo de saludo que solo era conocido entre "sabios".

La mano izquierda con la izquierda, la derecha con la derecha, un golpecito de caderas, una vuelta dando pequeños brinquitos y finalmente el fraternal saludo de mano con mirada serias.

Conrad Weller estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Yuuri comenzó a dar señales de conciencia, la verdadera razón por la cual todos los presentes: Gwendal, Günter, Greta, Cecile, Annisina, Yozak, Gisela y algunas empleadas se hallaban en la habitación real del Maou era simple, el gran sabio del mundo Espectral se había presentado como ladrón silencioso, y una vez contemplado el aura de su objetivo simplemente le cayó encima de sorpresa y…

Flash back:

Yuuri, finalmente había terminado sus actividades reales, cuando había recibido la noticia que el castillo de los von Bielefeldestaba siendo atacado, así que se dirigía hacia las caballerizas para acudir en auxilio de los von Bielefeld, sin embargo en plena trayectoria, algo golpeo al Mahou.

-¡¿qué demonios?-se quejo el Mahou poniéndose rápidamente en pie para hacer frente al sujeto que le había caído encima.

El encapuchado se incorporo de un salto a dos metros de distancia del Mahou, lo "miraba" sonriente, cosa que molestaba a Yuuri

-gusto en conocerlo 27° Mahou de sin Makoku, disculpa la caída, pero hacia mucho que no me tele transportó tan largas distancias.

-quien eres- Yuuri se dispuso a desenvainar a Morfi, esta vez no sería un enclenque dependiente de otros, el pondría arreglárselas con este agresor, como todo hombre de 19 años, como el rey de Shin Makoku.

-¡identifícate!-exigió el Mahou

El gran sabio simplemente dio unos pasos en dirección al Yuuri, mientras que una de sus manos comenzaba a descubrir su cabeza de aquella capuza que le cubría casi todo su rostro.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron a más no poder, wólfram se hallaba frente suyo, pero eso era imposible, Su wólfram estaba muerto, él lo tuvo en sus brazos, pero…

-wol…!wólfram!- susurro, pero este susurro fue muy auditable para el gran sabio del mundo espectral cuyos oídos eran más sensibles que cualquier otro ser humano o demonio que conociera.

-¡cómo crees!- dijo el gran sabio a tiempo de de darle a Yuuri un leve golpecito en el hombro, golpecito que mando a volar el cuerpo del Mahou, el cual colapso contra un pilar del castillo.

-ups, se me olvidaba los frágiles que son los humanos- dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre su cabeza y comenzaba a rascarla- ¿no estás muerto?, o ¿sí?

-…-

En fin Yuuri perdió el conocimiento debido al golpe.

Por el ruido todos los presentes en el castillo acudieron a ver qué había ocurrido cuando encontraron a un Yuuri inconsciente y a su peculiar agresor el cual era la viva imagen de wólfram, levantando las manos y exclamando.

-¡yo no lo mate, él solito se lanzo contra el pilar!-y ante el silencio causado por la impresión, el intruso solo atino a decir- ¡quiero un abogado!

Fin del flash back

El pequeño Yuuri era atendido por Gisela mientras todos los demás aun seguían observando la puerta del despacho de Gunter donde ambos sabios habían decidido entrar para hablar de sus viejas vidas y de lo pesado que era hacer el papel de niñeras para los reyes.

Mientras en la habitación Real un Yuuri aun no recuperaba la conciencia y solo atinaba dar leves gemidos y susurrar

-Wolfram…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que aquel sabio había llegado, se identifico con el nombre de Dala, y para sorpresa de todos y mas para Yuuri sus actos dejaban mucho que desear.

-su excelencia!- exclamó una de las sirvientas al sentir la respiración de Dala sobre su cuello- por favor, esto ¡no es correcto!

-¡pero tu hueles tan bien!

-que dirá el Mahou- decía la empleada poniendo sus dos manos sobre sus pechos para así mantener la distancia entre ella y el sabio del mundo espectral, el cual según ella pese a su ceguera era "sexy"- el Mahou aun está muy dolido por la muerte de su excelencia Wol…

-eso no tiene nada que ver con migo, yo solo quiero…

El dialogo conjunta mente con la seducción de las palabras del sabio se incrementaban, al igual que las venitas de furia que le salían a Yuuri que observaba la escena desde la puerta de la cocina

-al Mahou no le importara

-claro que me importa-finalmente interrumpió Yuuri con un tono de voz muy tajante y molesto, acercándose hacia la **pareja**- continua tus labores- dijo mirando a la empleada con molestia, definitivamente despediría a todo el personal femenino del castillo por un tiempo "por lo menos hasta lograr que el gran sabio revivan a wólfram y si no se podía revivir a su amado…. definitivamente tendría que amaestrar a este sabio por que por mucho que tratase no podía evitar arder en celos al verlo coquetear con la empleadas. "

-¡Henkay!, no arruine la diversión- se quejaba el gran sabio hinchado sus cachetes, en forma de berrinche.

-nada de eso, teníamos una junta, todos te están esperando- Yuuri tomo a Dala por la oreja y lo jalaba como una profesora jala a su alumno a la dirección.

-eres imposible, eres un infiel- decía Yuuri según iba arrastrándolo

-¡claro que no!, actualmente no tengo pareja, no estoy engañando a nadie- dijo Dala consiente del impacto de sus palabras.

-…-Yuuri no dijo nada, era estúpido pedirle que no hiciera eso, sabiendo que esa era su naturaleza desde que lo conoció -pero aun así…- debía hallar una forma, los celos y la desesperación lo estaban enloqueciendo- es molesto.-concluyó.

Flash back

Comenzaba a abrir los ojos cuando pudo visualizar la cabellera rubia de su "amado", feliz de verlo y sin importarle que fuese un sueño, sueño del cual no quería despertar, froto sus ojos con sus manos para así aclarar la imagen y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla:

Dala estaba acorralando a Gisela en la esquina se la habitación cercana a la cama del Mahou

-pero yo también estoy herido

-por favor, le pido que se aparte su excelencia

-nadie se enterará, solo será un beso

Inmediatamente Yuuri quiso intervenir pero un fuerte dolor en el hombro le impido moverse y hasta hablar, no lo podía creer, su wólfram le estaba siendo infiel con Gisela.

De pronto pudo observar a Wolfram cayendo al suelo sujetando algo entre sus entrepiernas, Gisela le había golpeado con la rodilla para hacerse respetar (ya saben dónde, ¿no?).

-comprenda su excelencia, no es ¡NO!-dijo la chica para finalizar y salió de la habitación muy molesta y sin percatarse que Yuuri había recuperado el conocimiento.

Lo último escuchado fue el sonido de la puesta al cerrarse con fuerza tras la medico.

-Wolfram- dijo Yuuri molesto pero feliz, seguro todo tenía una explicación y ahora esta se le seria informada por su amado.

-…- la respuesta esperada nunca llego, Yuuri se molesto un poco más, podía ser que el rubio este molesto con el pero nada justificaba ese comportamiento.

-¡Wolfram, explícame que paso entre tú y Gisela!- la voz de Yuuri ahora era fuerte y muy molesta, pese al dolor el Maoh se levanto de la cama para verlo mejor.

-…- Dala solo permanecía agachado en el suelo, analizando las vibraciones que podía sentir de Majutsu del Maoh el cual comenzaba a cambiar a uno, más agresivo, definitivamente, su Majutsu variaba según su estado de ánimo, lo cual le demostraba su falta de control, no pudo evitar suspirar por causa de la desilusión, esperaba encontrar a alguien con más capacidad, Kessler no era un oponente fácil de vencer.

-¡Responde!- Yuuri se puso de pie y comenzaba a caminar en dirección del Dala.

-¿me hablas a mi?-dijo Dala sin mostrar ninguna reacción y se giro en dirección al Mahou mostrándole una sonrisa falsa, cosa que molesto en demasía a Yuuri.

-¡¿a qué estás jugando?-dijo mas que molesto, ahora ni siquiera era Yuuri era el demonio, sus cabellos largos hasta el hombro y aquellos ojos de gato mirándolo fijamente.

-a que yo no soy tu amado- soltó sin importarle en lo más mínimo la reacción del otro mientras dirigía una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del demonio Mahou que tenia frente suyo- no soy Wolfram.

-…-Yuuri no dijo nada debido al contacto con aquella mano sin saber porque toda la furia interna comenzaba a disminuir de su cuerpo al igual que su Majutsu, cambiando de fase sin si quiera perder la conciencia o sentirse débil.

-mi nombre es Dala, soy el gran sabio del mundo Espectral- su mano finalmente se alejo de la mejilla de Yuuri y con la misma mano señalo sus ojos

-yo no tengo sus hermosos ojos verdes, los míos eran de color rojos al igual que el resto de los espectros- rápidamente tomo la mano de Yuuri y la dirijo a sus ojos- pero los míos fueron privados de las luz, por el rey al cual sirvo.

Yuuri no sabía cómo reaccionar, muchos sentimientos comenzaban a albergarse dentro suyo, unos de desilusión, esperanza, rabia, frustración, celos, tristeza peor más que nada curiosidad.

-vine ante usted, para pedirle su protección y ayuda, para detener a mi rey antes de que cometa un gran error.

Yuuri aun no salía de su asombro, seguía mirando aquel rostro y sin saberlo comenzaba a salir de sus ojos un par de lágrimas, al sentir el tacto con la piel de Dala, era increíble de no ser por el comportamiento y lo que acababa de decir todo lo demás era igual a wólfram.

-no crea que bien solo en plan de pedir, a cambio de eso… y de prometerme que no matara a mi rey, le prometo devolver a su querido wólfram al lado suyo.

-Yuuri salto hacia atrás, ante lo dicho, la impresión fue tal que sin poderlo evitar tropezó con una de las esquinas de su cama cayendo al suelo y golpeándose el otro brazo con la esquina de la cama.

-su majestad al parecer tiene la maldición de salir muy herido ante toda criatura semejante a su amado.

-¡¿de verdad?-dijo Yuuri aun sin salir de su asombro.

-claro, no es extraño, primero con Wolfy que no lo puede ver y se lastima por tratar de abrir las puestas, después con el clon que lo deja como zombi y ahora con migo que se lastima físicamente.

-a que te refieres, con clon- dijo Yuuri sin comprender.

-a nada, solo broma de sabios.

-no sé porque pero no te creo.

Los ojos de Yuuri miraban fijamente a Dala, debía de ser paciente, además el castillo Pacto de Sangre se hallaba en estado de alerta, los atacantes del castillo Bielefeld aun no habían sido atrapados, aun no se sabía bien quién era el agresor y el pequeño Yuuri seguía sin recuperaba el habla.

Definitivamente había muchas cosas de las cuales preocuparse antes de este sabio pervertido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mundo espectral

-¡maldito Dala!, como se te ocurre traicionarme- se quejaba Kessler mientras curaba sus heridas, ahora sin la piedra (corazón de Wolfram o la llave), había perdido su domino sobre las puestas, lo único que podía hacer era mantenerlas en el estado en el cual se hallaban actualmente "abiertas", debía recuperar esa piedra lo más rápido posible.

Afortunadamente y pese a haber perdido la llave había ganado el poder de el fénix, aquella ave con la cual tenía un pacto de mutuo beneficio, ave traidora que había decidido traicionarlo por proteger al mocoso.

Desde el punto de vista de kessler, eso ya no importaba, nunca mas volvería a molestarle, ahora que su poder era suyo podía seguir manipulando su ejército de zombis espectrales que usaría para acabar con el reino de Shin Makoku.

-¡destruiré todo aquello que se atraviese en mi camino!- comenzó a reír a todo pulmón-esta vez te convertiré en piedra.-dijo una vez calmado, sujetando aquella herida en su abdomen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡A-achuu!-estornudo Dala- alguien debe estar hablando de lo grandioso que soy-dijo todo enérgico en la sala de reuniones.

Todos los presentes simplemente lo miraron con la misma incredibilidad de siempre.

-no cabe duda de eso- rompió el leve silencio Murata acentuando una mano sobre dala – después de todo, somos existencias maravillosas.

Desde la primera vez que Murata vio a Dala comprendió perfectamente su situación, podía recordarlo bien toda la información recibida por parte suya en aquella reunión de sabios:

Flash back

-mi rey esta obsesionado con el poder.

-tanto poder solo lo destruirá a él y todo aquello que le rodea

-por eso mismo lo quiero detener, pero él hace mucho ha dejado de escuchar mis consejos.

-¿por qué esa obsesión con el poder, siendo que el ya es rey de tu mundo?

- mi mundo estuvo condenado a la destrucción desde hacía Milenios, incluso antes de que el naciera, todos los habitantes comenzaban a caer enfermos y morían.

-una plaga, o quizás una maldición.

-En mis 1067 años de reencarnación ni siquiera yo se la razón o la respuesta, solo puedo pensar que es algo normal, todo tiene un principio y un final.

-sin embargo, querer conquistar todas las dimensiones es algo ridículo.

-sí, lo sé.- Dala hizo una pausa leves- selo dije la ultimas vez que tuvimos una charla sana.

-¿fue cuando te privo de la vista?

-nop, eso fue después; Digamos que por mi atrevimiento solo fui torturado, las piedras son muy molestas en el camino.

-¿si todos están muertos, de donde ha sacado un ejército tan fuerte?

-digamos que los espectros morimos pero nuestros cuerpos nunca terminan de descomponerse totalmente, un ejército de no vivos es más efectivo que uno de vivos, estos jamás se quejan jamás mueren y mucho menos jamás descansan.

-la cantidad de fuerza requerida para el manejo de este tipo de ejercito es demasiada, es imposible para una criatura normal, solo un dios podría mantener este tipo de ejercito por tanto tiempo.

-por eso mismo decidió atacar y comerse a la entidad del fénix

-el fénix, ¿no era la entidad sagrada de la inmortalidad y el la vida?

-exacto, siempre ha ido de dimensión en dimensión, pero al cerrarse las puestas quedo atrapada en la nada, donde se vio atraído por el poder de la llave y conoció a mi rey.

-Wolfram von Bielefeld, no solo resulto ser la llave de una de las cajas para evitar el despertar de Soushu, sino también resulto ser la llave entre las dimensiones, esto sí es nuevo para mí.

-no te sorprendas tanto amigo mío, ten en cuenta que yo llevó mas siglos vivo que tu así que era evidente que conociera más cosas de las cuales tu puedes imaginar.

-pero aun así tu rey es un demente.

-conocer y evitar no son la misma cosa.

-aun así no entiendo cómo es posible que leo haya sido el fénix, siendo hija de Wolfram y kessler, y ¿cuál es la relación de este con tu rey?... A no ser que él sea tu rey.

-intuitivo como siempre.

-así que todo se queda entre familia

-es mas cómodo- por leves segundos ambos quedaron callados, mientras se acomodaban en una mejor posición había mucho de que hablar y hallar una solución tampoco será nada breve.

-como sugieres detener a tu avaricioso rey?

-planeaba usar al tuyo, pero es muy enclenque.

-no cabe ni la mas mínima duda, si lo comparas con un lunático.

-y que hay del Mahou de la tierra.

-e su hermano mayor.

-todo queda en familia, definitivamente.

-te parece si pedimos algún bocadillo-dijo Murata al escuchar el rugir de tripas de sabio del mundo Espectral.

-me leíste la mente.

-creí que esa era una de tus especialidades.

-jajaja

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían decidido tomar un receso de la reunión, ambos sabios caminaban y continuaban intercambiando planes y estrategias para solucionar los problemas, y para ser más exactos lo hacían en un dialecto desconocido por todos los presentes cosa que molestaba mucho a sus seguidores o mejor dicho espías.

No muy lejos de los dos sabios se hallaba un Yuuri muy molesto y frustrado, una vez que logro alcanzar a oír algo de su conversación se percato del extraño dialecto, era el colmo, era el rey y su estratega lo estaba manteniendo al margen de todo.

Cansado de ser tratado con hipocresía por parte de ken y Dala se limito a verlos desde uno de los pilares del castillo, después de todo tal vez si observaba, su comportamiento los delataría.

Un grupo de sirvientas caminaban cerca de ambos sabios llevando en sus manos algunas ropas para lavarlas en el rio.

-disculpen mi malos modales, señoritas, permítanme ayudarles con la pesada carga- dijo Murata mostrando una sonrisa de conquistador.

- no se moleste excelencia, no es correcto, además la carga no es pesada- dijeron las muchacha algo avergonzadas y sonrojadas.

-es una lástima, si tan solo pudiese ver, yo también me ofrecería gustoso a llevar esa carga, no es justo que bellas damas lastimen sus manos delicadas en labores tan pesadas

-de verdad estamos bien excelencias.

-nada de eso, déjennos escoltarlas

- y si fuera posible la muchacha de olor jazmín podría escoltarme a mí, quien sabe tal vez podría caer.

-mmmm- las muchachas se pensaron la situación leves segundos- ¡está bien!-gritaron entusiastas.

- Murata llevaba la leve carga en una mano mientras charlaba gustoso con la muchacha de cabellos azules

Mientras Dala se aferraba al brazo de la pelirroja olor jazmín, a quien explicaba que su olor lo había seducido y si no desease ser su esposa.

Ante todo esto un Yuuri con mil venitas adornando su cabeza decidió ponerle fin.

-¡!Dala!-Grito y misteriosamente ninguno de los sabios lo había oído, o habían fingido no hacerlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegado al rio ambos sabios se despidieron de sus acompañantes.

-crees que está bien hacerlo enfadar de esa manera.-preguntaba Murata algo apenado por la falta hecha ante si rey.

-debe de entender que yo no soy su Wolfram, además no me agrada mucho su olor.

-¿qué tiene de malo el olor?- pregunto Murata

-huele a persona enamorado, y eso es desagradable para mí.

-es afortunada…la persona a la cual amas es afortunada- Dala paro levemente y nuevamente continuo su caminar, no era raro que Murata lo notara ambos eran sabios, ambos tenían miles de años de reencarnación.

-es una vergüenza para mi, que sea tan notorio.

-para nosotros esta prohíbo el enamorarnos en demasía, pero tú lo estas.

-sí, pero como lo hemos dicho antes, todo nace y muere.

-…- Murata guardo silencio unos segundos- el ama mucho a Wolfram, no importa la forma solo desea recuperarlo, sus sentimientos están confusos, y tu no le ayudas mucho, es imposible evitar que Shibuya se sienta de esa manera.

-los humanos son muy complicados, ¿no?

-sí, supongo.

Y así ambas siluetas se perdieron en el bosque oscuro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras eso pasaba en el bosque , en el castillo en un cuarto que alguna vez compartí con su hermana y su madre, se hallaba el pequeño Yuuri, sin decir ni una sola palabra, en compañía de Gisela, Greta y la Cecile que no hacían otra cosa más que cuidarlo para que así este se recuperase lo más rápido posible.

-será mejor dejarlo solo-dijo Gisela recostando al pequeño en la cama.

-pero- se quejo la reina, que ya no opuso más resistencia al sentir la mano de Greta sobre su hombro

-solo necesita tiempo, ya verás que pronto estará bien.

-sí.

Greta miro por última vez a su hermanito, el cual aun se aferraba a aquella piedra roja sin decir una sola palabra.

Al hallarse solo, el pequeño Yuuri pudo sentir final mente las lagrimas caer sobre sus mejillas, y un extraño calor, emanado de aquella roca roja, sin saberlo porque de pronto sintió paz y durmió mientras oía el susurro de su madre en el oído tarareando una cansío:

Solo los valientes van a la guerra

Para proteger a su amada, el soldado va

No llores al ver marcharse a quien quieres, solo sonríe

Que mañana regresare para consolar tu dolor

Solo el valiente va en busca de paz

Solo el valiente es capaz de esperar

No llores al ver marchar la primavera

Pronto ella también volverá.

Como el ave fénix siempre resucitara

De los campos cenizos de sangre

La esperanza volverá para iluminarnos en la oscuridad

Solo el valiente lo comprenderá

No llores al ver marcharse a quien quieres, solo sonríe

Que mañana regresare para consolar tu dolor

De los campos cenizos de sangre

La esperanza volverá para iluminarnos en la oscuridad

Solo el valiente lo comprenderá

El niño quedo atrapado en un cálido sueño y la piedra dejo de brillar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la semana de todos esos sucesos, finalmente las tropas se habían alistado para defender el reino, todos sabían del enemigo pero no sabían cuando ellos vendrían a atacar el reino.

-debemos ir y hacerles frente

-en cancha ajena, no tendremos mucha oportunidad de ganar

-entonces que haremos, ¿esperar mientras los países vecinos son reducidos a escombros?

Discutían dos soldados, discusión ardiente que era escuchada por Dala, el cual pese a su leve estadía en el reino ya era muy conocido tanto por las sirvientas (Don Juan), como por los soldados (el sustituto infiel de lord mocoso).

-¡muchachos!, !muchachos!, calmaos, ya verán que todo saldrá bien.

Ambos soldados lo miraron, uno con rabia y el otro apoyando su posición.

-nosotros tenemos más poder del que el enemigo jamás tendrá

De pronto ambos soldados miraron incrédulos al sabio, y preguntaron curiosos

-tenemos acaso algún arma capaz de detener a esos zombis?

-sí, un arma muy poderosa

Ambos pensaron que hablaba del Maoh pero…

-¡el podre del amor!.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-como te iba diciendo, creo que deberíamos ir a atacar al enemigo.

-sabes que creo que tienes razón.

Ambos soldados continuaron caminado dejando atrás a un poético Dala bailando en el mismo lugar explicando la magnificencia del poder del amor.

Por su parte Yuuri había decidido que por el bienestar de su salud, física como mental que lo mejor era estar lo más lejos posible de ese sabio, ya que no podía evitar sus escenas de Celso al verlo coquetear con las sirvientas y tampoco podía evitar aquellas ganas de querer saltarle encima ya sea para besarlo o para molerlo a golpes por las idioteces que hacía.

Por su parte el resto de los habitantes del castillo se hallaban muy ocupados, Conrad entrenando a sus hombre, Soka que estaba de espía las fronteras para informar de la situación al rey, la ex Mahou al igual que Greta, Anisia y debes en cuando Gisela con algún experimento antidepresivo (el cual jamás podía probar, debido a la oposición del resto de las mujeres presentes), seguían al cuidado de el pequeño Yuuri. Gwendal, Günter y el resto de las 10 familias aun seguían conjuntamente con colaboración del Murata estableciendo estrategias para vencer al enemigo.

Todo parecía claro

El reino de Shin Makoku por lo menos en el castillo pacto de sangre se vivía lo que se puede anunciar como la paz antes de la tormenta, la cual amenazaba con ser muy potente y devastadora.

La tarde había llegado, peor por algún motivo el sueño lo invadió, así que decidió hacer caso a su instinto fisiológico y fue a su habitación a tomar una siesta, la cual no resulto del todo grata:

Te he extrañado tanto- decía kessler al tiempo de despojaba a Dala de sus prendas- nunc amas vuelvas a abandonarme.

Dala solo se mantenía en silencio conocía esta faceta de su rey, ahora mismo está en una especie de trance rememorando el pasado cuando su hermana aun seguía viva y era su esposa.

Porque siempre quieres abandonarme, si sabes que te amo más que a mi vida- repetía kessler al borde del llanto.

Yo jamás te abandonaría, mi señor-dijo Dala mirando de pronto asustado a su rey, sabía de antemano que era un pecado hablarle en ese estado, ahora debía pagar las consecuencias de su osadía.

¡MIENTES, SIEMPRE TRATAS DE HUIR, SIMEMPRE ME HECHAS LA CULPA DE LA DESGRQCIA DEL REINO!- kessler tomaba a Dala por los hombros y lo hundía en el colchón-¡ERES UNA MENTIROZA, TU MALDITA ZORRA, ESTOY SEGURO QUE TE REVUELCAS CON LOS MIENBROS DE LA CORTE!-las manos de kessler subieron al cuello de Dala y comenzaron a ahorcarlo.

Lo había hecho, Dala lo había hecho. Había despertado toda la locura de su rey, ahora solo podía cerrar los ojos y sentir como era penetrado por la persona que muy a su pesar amaba más que a su vida.

Las estocadas eran más fuertes, fuera del placer que se suponía que muy a su pesar su cuerpo debía sentir, Dala no podía sentir otra cosa más que un dolor intensó, el aire comenzaba a faltarle, si las cosas seguían así, lo más seguro es que moriría. kessler no dejaba de ahorcarlo y penetrarlo, cada vez con más brutalidad.

Al llegar a su límite, decidió abandonar las manos de kessler y ponerlas sobre su miembro, debía calmar ese estúpido aparato reproductor que pese a todo el dolor anunciaba que necesitaba atención, atención que nunca llegaría de las manos de su rey que un en su demencia no dejaba de maltratarlo. La cabeza de Dala parecía querer explotar, por una parte le exigía que buscara una forma para recuperar el oxigeno del cual era privado, y por otra le exigía que atendiera su pene, al final ambas exigencias tuvieron que esperar que Kessler llegara al Coito.

Finalmente, Kessler termino dentro del Dala y cayó sobre su cuerpo como si se tratara de un costal de papas, mientras el Sabio, no paraba de toser y tener leves convulsiones por la falta de oxigeno, a duras penas, si, muy aduras penas pudo recuperar su lucidez y llegar a atender su miembro hinchado para darle libertar a esos espermas inútiles que jamás podrían procrear nada.

Pasaron minutos, según Dala tal vez los minutos más bellos de su existencia en los últimos 100 años, ya que estos minutos eran los únicos en los cuales podía estar con su rey sin ser presa de algún intento de violencia ya se consciente o inconscientemente.

Como deseaba que su rey permaneciera así por siempre, pero siempre era nunca, en la realidad, y ese nunca ya se hacía presente.

Kessler siempre tuvo el sueño muy ligero era increíble solo requería dos a cuatro horas de sueño diario, para continuar fresco como una lechuga.

Dala miro con terror el despertar de su rey, el cual al identificarlo comenzaba a poner aquella cara de furia que siempre le dedico a su sabio y amigo de infancia desde la muerte de su esposa.

-QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ- lo miro desnudo debajo suyo, luego se miro a sí mismo-MALDITO, COMOTE ATREVES A SEDUCIR AL REY!

Dala sentía nuevamente las manos de kessler sobre su cuellos, por primera vez estaba seguro que moriría, lo cual le hizo sentir feliz, no volvería a renacer, por otro lado la tristeza lo invadió su rey se quedaría solo en aquel mundo de de cadáveres y desgracias.

-SE LO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO, QUIERES QUE TE MATE PARA ALIVIAR TU PENAS, SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERE, NO CREAS QUE TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA.

Las manos de Kessler abandonaron el cuello de Dala y se posaron sobre su miembro.

-TAN NECESITADO TE ENCUENTRAS?- pregunto apretando mas el miembro de Dala que comenzaba a despertar para desgracia del sabio.

-…- Dala no se animo a decir nada, mordía sus labios para evitar la salida de aquellos ritos de dolor, solo emitía gemidos de dolor.

Después de todo de que le serbia gritar, o disculparse, si eso no cambiaria en nada su destino, no importaba lo que dijese, siempre sería lo mismo, siempre terminaría mal parado, lo mejor era recibir silenciosa mente el castigo aunque él no sea el culpable de lo ocurrido pero su rey jamás lo escucharía y si se oponía el castigo era cien veces peor.

-SI TUS MANOS SON LA CAUSA DEL PECADO, ARRANCALAS, EN ESTECASO, SI ES TU HOMBRIA LA CAUSA DE TUS PECADOS, QUE DEBERIA HACER- fueron las últimas palabras que Dala pudo escuchar antes de sentir aquel terrible dolor y perder la conciencia.

Kessler había castrado a Dala, acusándolo de haberlo seducido y engañado usando los recuerdos de su esposa muerta.

Pasaron dos meses, Dala aun no se recuperaba de sus heridas, pero eso no significaba que estaba tirado en cama, al contrario, estaba de pie caminado en los lugares más sombríos de aquel mundo, debía mantenerse lo más lejos posible de su rey, al menos hasta estar en un estado de salud favorable para resistir alguno de sus ataques.

-jajajajajajajajajaja- de la nada Dala comenzó a reír a todo pulmón, su estomago nuevamente comenzaba a rugir, había pasado dos meses desde la última vez que probo bocado, pese a eso no podía morir.

-jajajajajajajajaja-se dejo caer sobre las piedras y los cadáveres de aquella fosa común, ya había llegado al límite, 154 años desde que la última persona aparte de él y el rey habían muerto, 120 desde la primera vez que había sido violado por su rey, 100 desde que su cuerpo solo era usado para liberar sus decesos y depositar sus frustraciones y violencia.

Aun se preguntaba si podía caer más bajo, ahora él, el gran sabio del mundo espectral vagaba entre los muertos buscando la muerte, y esta que siempre le rehuía, buscando una razón para seguir vivo o para amar a esa persona, definitivamente la soledad era el peor castigo del mundo.

Cerró los ojos y cubrió su cuerpo con algunos cadáveres, debía esconderse, bebía hacerlo si quería recuperarse y seguir viviendo- pero ¿para qué?- se pregunto

-tal vez solo por instinto, o solo por preocupación- se respondió el mismo, y se abandono a aquel sueño donde era un niño donde conoció al rey actual donde su hermana permanecía con ambos, o solo buscaría el otro sueño donde simplemente moría definitivamente, de todos modos manos sueños eran solo eso, simples sueños.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuuri paso cerca de la habitación del gran sabio del mundo espectral, se asomo lentamente, le parecía extraño que Dala no estuviera persiguiendo a alguna Sirvienta del castillo.

Se dentro a la habitación encontrando a un Dala en los brazos de Morfeo- parece un ángel- se dijo a sí mismo, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se dirigían a su mejilla, era imposible no confundirlo con su amado Wolfram, por lo menos en ese estado de sueño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se hallaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo que estaba en ruinas, definitivamente su rey había estado experimentando nuevamente con la magia negra para abrir las puertas y salir de aquel infierno.

Sus piernas se movían involuntariamente porque su corazón gritaba por el miedo que lo mejor era abandonar aquel lugar y huir, antes que kessler decidiera perder el control nuevamente acabar mal parado.

Pudo distinguir un aleve luz, si, era un luz clara, algo raro en aquel mundo que siempre se hallaba envuelto por la neblina, a lo lejos pudo distinguir la silueta de kessler, se acercó mas, y este pareció haberlo notado, y le regalo una sonrisa cálida.

El cuerpo de Dala simplemente ya no reaccionaba, no lo podía creer kessler le estaba sonriendo, tal vez lo había extrañado después de todo la soledad nos obliga a amar hasta nuestros enemigos.

-Dala, finalmente has regresado, me alegra mucho- decía kessler muy animado

Dala simplemente lo miraba casi con la boca abierta, después de 100 años finalmente recibía palabras cálidas o mejor dicho educadas de su rey.

-sí, ya regrese- solo dijo no serbia de nada rememorar el pasado, solo era querer iniciar un confortamiento que no les llevaría a nada, y los más seguro es que saldría perdiendo.

-me sorprendió que te marchases sin decirme nada, ¿qué ocurrió?, ¿porque te mercaste sin avisar?

La mirada de Dala simplemente se ensombreció.

-no veía la importancia de infórmale, le ruego me disculpe por la osadía my señor- fue lo único que dijo, no era raro que Kessler olvidara sus actos de locura, pero pese a saberlo eso no evitaba el dolor.

-deja de hablar de esa forma, es muy pesada, ven quiero que veas esto.

Dala suspiro y decidió hacerle caso, después de todo también deseaba saber las causas de su buen humor y descubrir el origen de aquella luz.

-¡¿no es magnífico?

-es un conjuro combinado de los antiguos escritos del reino Espectral y de los escritos del reino Shin Makoku- hizo una leve pausa- también combinaste magia prohibida eso significa…

-¡exacto!, es un conjuro de pacto sagrado.

-¿Dónde fusionas tu alma y cuerpo con otro ser o entidad para asegurar tu existencia y poder?

-¡ese mismo!

-sí, parece muy interesante, podríamos tratar, es decir si combinamos ambas fuerzas quizás si podamos abrir las puertas.

-pensaba lo mismo.

-¿sabes que una vez hecho el conjuro tu y yo estaremos unidos hasta que la muerte nos separe?

-suenas como a los votos de matrimonio, jajajaja, si tu hermana estuviera viva no dudaría en hacer el conjuro con ella, pero si deseamos salir de este mundo debemos hacerlo.

-si yo salgo herido esa herida y el dolor de la misma se reflejara en tu cuerpo también.

-tienes razón, sería mejor esperar.

-que te parece si me muestras los escritos tal vez hallemos algo que si podamos usar sin comprometer nuestra existencia a un pacto tan extremo.

-tienes razón, no cabe duda de que eres el gran sabio

-es solo sentido común, su majestad.- nuevamente el silencio reino en la habitación donde amos sujetos continuaban su investigación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dala se movió un poco más a la izquierda debido al rosé de la mano de Yuuri, lo cual dejo a la vista del Maoh la totalidad de su rostro, Yuuri no lo aguanto más y se dispuso a acercarse, siquiera un beso, eso debía por lo menos ser su paga por todos los dolores de cabeza que este sabio le había dado desde que llego a su reino y su vida.

El beso fue dulce cálido y corto, Yuuri no supo porque pero aquella lagrima deslizándose sobre la mejilla del rubio lo había detenido de cualquier acto pervertido que se le pudiese haber ocurrido.

Simplemente se quedo sentado y contemplo como el otro seguía dormido.

-no es Wolfram…- susurro cruzando sus manos en aquella cama y apoyando su cabeza sobre las mismas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nuevamente podía sentir el cuerpo pesado de Kessler sobre el suyo, de la noche a la mañana su buen humor había cambiado, como siempre. De rey racional y justo a un monstro sediento de Venganza y deseo, que no hacía más que reprocharle su supuesta traición con los miembros de la corte, nuevamente lo estaba confundiendo con su hermana.

Pudo sentir la sangre escurriéndose sobre sus piernas, el dolor era muy inmenso, ahora ya no contaba con su órgano sensible funcionando normalmente, no tenia fuente de escape para el dolor.

Todo simplemente era dolor y más dolor, y aun parecía que no había concluido, nuevamente podía sentir aquel grueso miembro buscando el ingreso dentro de aquella cavidad anal que desgarrada al igual que su vestimenta no podía impedir la agresión.

Una, dos, tres, ¿cuántas veces habían sido las veces que le había penetrado?, ¿cuánto hacia que había perdido el conocimiento?, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que kessler había abandonado la habitación?

Acaso un milagro había pasado… ¡¿Finalmente algo de piedad? No, claro que no…

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al darse cuenta de un leve detalle, no podía moverse, ni las manos ni los pies, estaba atado en aquella cama, y lo peor de todo era que podía escuchar los pasos de kessler, de pronto su temor simplemente se transformo en calma, finalmente lo matarían, finalmente seria libre, tal vez,. O quizás…. Definitivamente esta vez si moriría.

-al fin despiertas, Dala

-…- Dala lo miro con tranquilidad y mucho cansancio.

-Sabes, creo que finalmente he descubierto la razón del porque siempre termino cayendo ante tu seducción.

kessler mostro a Dala un una diminuta daga con la punta en forma de gancho con una leve ángulo filo en el borde, similar a los anzuelos usados en la pesca, esos que penetran fácilmente la piel pero al intentar sacarlo se aferran a la misma causando un daño mayor.

Dala miro indiferente, de tanto dolor que sentía en el cuerpo, sentir un poco más o un poco menos ya le parecía indiferente, quiso reír un poco por el pensamiento masoquista que le invadió, pero las fuerzas de su cuerpo no se lo permitían.

Lenta mente pudo sentir como aquella diminuta daga de 15 cm de largo y dos ce ancho penetraba una de sus pupilas, quiso gritar pero su boca estaba tan seca y lastimada que no lograba sacar gritos claros solo extraños sonidos, una mezcla entre gruñidos y sonidos roncos de su voz suplicante manifestados en palabras difícilmente entendible

-v…staggrr- "vasta y un grito de dolor"

-maldición te moviste- se quejaba kessler, mira que destruiste todo el cuerpo vitrio, que asco- finalmente había sacado la daga del ojo izquierdo, dejando momentáneamente a Dala.

La sangre recorría su rostro acompañado por un extraño líquido que también terminarían manchado aquellas sabanas sucias en las cuales acostumbraba dormir.

Nunca pensó que llorar fuese tan doloroso, las lágrimas quemaban sus heridas recientes.

Cansado y sin nada de fuerza, decidió dejarse llevar por la inocencia a la cual comenzaba a entrar.

-¡se durmió!- kessler entro a la habitación frustrado por ver incociente a Dala, simplemente decidió ser positivo. - mejor estoy seguro que esta vez podre sacar el ojo con esta cuchara, será un bonito recuerdo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Yuuri!- Murata empezaba a darle leves palmaditas a su amigo el cual había caído dormido en una esquina de la cama de Dala.

-será mejor que lo dejemos descansar, al parecer está muy agotado.

-pero si él no hace nada en todo el día, solo molesta a las sirvientas.

-Shibuya- su amigo le hablaba como llamándole la atención- es de mala educación estar en habitación ajena.

No estoy haciendo nada malo, solo quiero verlo dormir, creo que me merezco eso, después de soportarlo todos los días sus idioteces.

-Hahn- sus piro Murata- solo no lo despiertes, a veces las personas no tenemos despertares agradables.

Yuuri miro marcharse a Murata sin entender el significado de sus palabras.

Nuevamente retomo su posición, y acaricio la mejilla de Dala, si era cierto que no era Wolfram, en ese estado podía jurar que la paz lo invadía y se sentía en el cielo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por más que lo intento no lo logro, no logro abrí sus ojos, ambos parecían pegados o cosidos, tampoco lo intento con demencia o insistencia ya que al siquiera hacerlo el dolor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, lo único que pudo distinguir bien era el hecho de estar libre de toda atadura.

Intento (torpemente) levantarse, y apenas lo consiguió al tercer intento, ya no se hallaba en una cama, ya ni siquiera se hallaba en el castillo, podía saberlo por el olor, supuso que de hoy en adelante la oscuridad seria su única realidad, por toda la eternidad, al recordar como aquella daga entraba en su ojo.

Las horas los días, semanas y meses, pasaban en una frecuencia indescifrable para Dala, solo el sonido de su estomago le afirmaba que un día había pasado, solo la sequedad de su boca le advertían que las horas pasaban, y más que todo el latir lento de su corazón le aseguraban que aun seguía con vida y que el sonido existía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Movió la cabeza, pues estaba seguro de no estar solo en aquella habitación, por leves segundos pensó estar nuevamente en el mundo espectral, pero definitivamente ninguno de los olores que percibía en ese momento, ni los sonido pertenecían a su mundo natal, solo voltio la cabeza, sabía perfectamente que tenía un intruso en su lecho, para colmo no uno cualquiera, no un desconocido, era el Maoh, el Maoh había invadido su habitación y se había quedado dormido Adjunto a él.

Se acerco mas a este, y sonrió levemente, se le vino la gran idea de hacer realidad el sueño húmedo del Mahou, que podría perder, además el pobre estaba más que desesperado, tubo que contener las ganas de reír, al imaginar su cara, que si bien no podía ver ya se la había imaginado gracias a sus agudos sentidos.

-Yuuri- susurro al oído del pelinegro- Yuuri, despierta amor mío.

Dijo divertido, empleando algo de magia, para hace presente unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda ante Yuuri, el cual simplemente quedaba en shock al verlos.

-Wolfram!- dijo, pensando estar en algún tipo de sueño.

-¡enclenque!- dijo sonriendo Dala.

-que no me llames así, además como es posible.

-en un sueño todo es posible.

-¿un sueño?- dijo Yuuri desilusionado- no sabes cuanta falta me haces.

-lo sé, por eso estoy aquí, para que ya no este solo nunca más, mi amor.

Yuuri abrazo a Dala y poco a poco lo fue empojando contra el colchón

-no tienes idea la falta que me haces…-continuaba Yuuri hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

-lose, lose- Dala estaba a punto de romper el conjuro y acusar al Maoh de acosador, pero algo lo detuvo, aquella imagen de kesller repitiendo aquellas palabras hirientes.

De pronto se apoderó de Dala una inmensas ganas de apretar aquel cuellos moreno, y hacer le saber de todo ese dolor del cual fue presa simplemente por ser la imagen de otra persona, era el colmo que en este mundo también tuviera que soportar ser tratado como un simple sustituto, además Yuuri no era nada suyo, no era su rey. ¿Por qué debía ser condescendiente con un estúpido humano que no podía controlar en nada su poder demoniaco?

Agarro los hombros de Yuuri y con algo de violencia lo empujo hacia los colchones cambiando la posición de ambos cuerpos, ahora Dala estaba sobre Yuuri y este debajo de él, a su merced.

-Wolfram, ¿estás bien?-

Pregunto Yuuri algo confundido, aun podía ver esos hermosos ojos verdes y aquel la sonrisa cálida, pero en contraste sentía una presión algo dolorosa sobre sus brazos- ¿Wolfram?- volvía a llamar el Maoh a su amado demonio.

La cara de Dala solo mostraba rabia y frustración mientras los recuerdos se clavaban en su memoria como una película, y gotas de sangre comenzaban a salir de aquellas cavidades lagrimales.

Yuuri pudo sentir la humedad en sus mejillas y las toco, al parecer wólfram estaba paralizado, observándolo y sonriendo, pero si eso era verdad, ¿de dónde provenía aquella humedad y aquel dolor? , a duras penas dirigió una mano a su mejilla y pudo contemplar sangre

-¡sangre!- se dijo a sí mismo, asustado mirando a su amado, el cual no dejaba de sonreír y mostrarle aquellos ojos verde esmeralda llenos de calidez.

El miedo y el terror se apoderaron de Yuuri al sentir las manos de su amado sobre su cuello, al principio con duda y temblor acomendaban a posesionarse del cuello de Yuuri, para luego cambiar a un agarre firme.

-wol…!Wolfram!-dijo Yuuri a duras penas

Dala simplemente ya no pensaba ya no hacía otra cosa más que apretar aquel cuellos moreno, y verse a sí mismo en el.

-lo único que deseo es morir, porque no lo entiendes- dijo al mismo tiempo que apretaba con más fuerza aquel agarre.

-Yuuri te extraño, ¡quiero que regreses con migo!- Yuuri escuchaba a su amado pidiéndole que muera para así estar juntos para siempre.

Por leves segundos quiso hacerlo, quiso morir, pero al dejarse llevar por la falta de aire simplemente vio a otro Wolfram el cual lloraba y se desvanecía dándole la espalda.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente para recuperar la lucidez, y lo que vio lo dejo mas confundido de lo nunca había estado.

Dala estaba sobre el estrangulándolo y llorando lagrimas de sangre, con la expresión de un animal herido. Mas que molestia, más que enfado, más que nada, el corazón de Yuuri se lleno de lastima y con la poca lucidez con la cual contaba simplemente deposito una mano sobre la cara de Dala y acaricio su ojo izquierdo.

La presión de sus manos perdió fuerza, y luego abandonaron el cuello de Yuuri, su rostro simplemente miraba en dirección del techo derramando más lágrimas y unos gemidos de llanto callados.

Yuuri tosía pero claramente comenzaba a recuperar sus cinco sentidos, así que trato de tocar a Dala, no importaba lo ocurrido esa expresión de dolor no era la expresión de alguien normal.

Nuevamente intento tocar su rostro, pero fue rechazado por Dala, que inmediatamente se levanto de encima suyo.-disculpe mi imprudencia, estoy dispuesto a pagar la pena que se me sea impuesta por intentar matar al Maoh.- dijo dala recuperando sus sentidos y su coherencia.

-de que estás hablando, fue mi culpa por…- Yuuri no supo que decir, ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo habían terminado así, simplemente recordaba a Dala durmiendo y luego este intentando asesinarlo.

-su gesto es muy amable pero no debe ser tan indulgente con alguien que ha atentado en contra vuestra.

-de que hablas, ¿y ese tono?, tu jamás te diriges a mí de esa manera.

-esta es la manera de hablar al rey de este mundo, es la correcta.

-…- Yuuri no supo que mas decir, quería preguntar sobre el porqué, pero no tuvo el valor, también pudo notar que él no le diría nada, en definitiva ese sabio nunca sería su Wolfram era completamente distinto al suyo.

-si es así, me retiro, usted debe descansar- le dio la espalda a Yuuri y continuo con su dialogo- me presentare anteGwendal o Conrad a manifestarles mi falta.

-¡¿qué?- la cara de Yuuri era un poema, estaba loco, si se enteraba su padrino lo mandaría a ejecutar por la osadía de intentar asesinar al Maoh.

-yo impondré tu castigo- dijo sin pensar bien

-y cual será, si se puede saber-dijo Dala volteando hacia Yuuri

-quiero que …..- ninguna idea se afloraba sobre la mente de Yuuri, hasta….no pudo evitar reír

-quiero que dejes de coquetear con las sirvientas del castillo.

-está bien, entonces solo molestare a los soldados- respondió Dala comprendiendo a donde quería llegar Yuuri.

-¡no!, eso no.

-lo siento su majestad, solo un castigo por cada pena-dijo Dala alejándose de la habitación y al cruzar la puerta- tendrá que volver a esperar otro intento de asesinato si quiere aplicar esa nueva orden o castigo. Que tenga una buena noche.

-pero si es de días- dijo Yuuri algo frustrado.

No comprendía cómo había acabado así.

Sobre la cama de Dala, con el cuello rojo por la presión a la cual había sido sujeto, y con la frustración de saber que no solo molestaba a las sirvientas sino también a los soldados, al menos había solucionado el 50% de sus dolores de cabeza.

De pronto una pregunta surgió en su cabeza:

-¿por qué había intentado asesinarlo?, y si quería verlo muerto ¿por qué no lo había matado?, nadie se lo hubiese impedido.- Yuuri salió de la habitación en busca de Dala no dejaría que las cosas se quedaran así.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- no te lo permitiré

- y como planeas evitarlo?

-con esto

Las luces iluminaron toda la habitación el conjuro había sido lanzado y concluido, finalmente lo había hecho, había usado aquel conjuro de unión para así unir tanto cuerpo y alma con Kessler.

Si el intentaba algo extremo y no lo conseguía detener por lo menos podría hacer que alguien acabara con su vida y detener tanta locura.

-traidor- kessler tomo de los cabellos a Dala pero al hacerlo el dolor lo vio reflejado en su propio ser, así que aprovecho su débil fuerza para arrastrarlo al cuarto secreto conde se hallaba los libros de conjuro y lo voto al suelo, Dala yacían sobre el suelo inconsciente por el desgate físico que implicaba aquel hechizo de unión, ya no podía hacer nada, solo rogaba la muerte.

Kessler convocaba la magia prohibía y los sellos se enmarcaban en el suelo y las paredes y en el mismo cuerpo de Dala haciendo que su cuerpo flotara.

Y aquí te quedaras para siempre Amigo mío.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las flore de los arboles comenzaban a mostrar su belleza, Yuuri había salido en busca de Dala, aun quería hablar algo con él, y al verlo debajo de aquel árbol cercano a las caballerizas pudo también distinguir a Murata el cual hablaba con Dala con la mirada seria que siempre ponía cada vez que algo malo estaba apunto de pasar.

Es definitivo, todos los sabios son iguales, mujeriegos y misteriosos. Fue el único pensamiento que se le vino a la mente a medida que veía a ambos sabios desaparecer en el horizonte.


	11. Estrategias de Guerra I

**Estrategias de guerra** **I:**

**La ley de la equivalencia: "**_**si quieres algo debes dar algo del mismo valor a cambio**_**".**

Des pues de días de intensas reuniones todos se preguntaban como había ocurrido todo eso frente a sus narices y sin saberlo.

No cabía la rabia y la impotencia en la mirada de ambos hermanos al enterarse de la verdad sobre su hermanito, las condiciones y el tiempo que había transcurrido, Gwendal no pudo soportar y salió del salón seguido por Conrad. Empuño su mano y golpeo el suelo, todos pudieron sentir como la tierra se movía bajo sus pies, la rabia había hecho presa a ambos hermanos, por su parte Conrad simplemente golpeo la pared con tal fuerza que aun la sangre brotaba y resbalaba por sus dedos como si se tratase de agua.

Ambos hermanos se miraron, llegando a un acuerdo secreto, no le informarían al Mahou sobre lo ocurrido con el rubio, no hasta haber revivido a su hermano y haber detenido a Kessler.

La razón de dicha decisión secreta y silenciosa que surgió de ambas miradas era simple, si ambos hermanos habían perdido la cordura y deseaban por primera vez hacía mucho tiempo matar a alguien, no querían imaginarse como reaccionaria Yuuri ni las consecuencias de su desbaratante poder liberado por un simple ataque de cólera.

Mientras tanto la reunión continuaba, los representantes de las 8 familias reales restantes habían decidido ayudar al sabio del mundo espectral y revivir al joven príncipe.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dos días después aquella reunión donde aun se llevaba a cabo la disputa sobre a poyar o no el plan del gran sabio, se podía observar un extraño movimiento en todo el reino, los nobles de las diez familias habían mandado a traer consigo a sus mejores magos y también otros magos forasteros se habían hecho presentes, sin menciona a los miles de refugiados que buscaban l protección del Mahou.

Yuuri solo miraba a un incrédulo, de verdad una guerra estaba a punto de liberarse- **¿existen situaciones donde hablar no sirve de nada?-** se pregunto tratando de converse de la existencia de otra alternativa, pero no pudo hallar la solución, realmente existía alguien que podía llegar tan lejos por una tonta ambición, definitivamente debía ser detenido.

El último barco terminaba de zarpar, se podía observar descender de este a un joven de 19 años, que tenía una amplia cabellera rubia, sus gafas reflejaban el escaso brillo del sol por culpa de unas nubes. Al lado suyo mostrando similar elegancia y belleza que no podía ser pasada por alto por los presentes en el muelle una mujer con similares características.

-**las cosas se están poniendo muy interesantes.**

**-fuera de ser interesantes o no, deben ser detenidos- dijo la mujer mirando a su hijo con algo de reproche**.

-**aun estas enfadada por que atacaron tu reino.**

**-las perdidas no fueron muchas… pero su poder fue demasiado devastador.**

**-quiero ver como Yuuri resuelve este asunto "pacíficamente"**

Madre e hijo desaparecieron a vista de todos los presentes dejándolos perplejos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Como revivir a un muerto by Dala aleas el gran sabio!

1.- coger una varita mágica y hacer un circulo (la varita está hecha con madera de un árbol de más de 1000 años de antigüedad, las más fuertes suelen ser las que eran usadas por el fénix como nido, o usadas por alguna otra entidad sagrada)

2.- agregar cinco personas dentro del círculo para formar una estrella de cinco puntas, ellos serán los pilares que sincronizaran la fuerza de la magia invocada, y la mantendrán bajo control en la primera fase.

3.- cuatro personas, si quieren mas, se encargan de levantar un muro de protección haciendo presencia de los cuatro elementos vitales, para así evitar que alguien altere el ritual durante la primera fase que es la más peligrosa.

4.- evitar que el rey metiche del reino de locos meta sus narices en el circulo sagrado (tomar este punto muy seriamente)

5.- agregar los restos del muerto al centro del circulo (que no te de asco, al fin y al cabo fue tu hermano, y aunque ya no se vea bonito, insisto fue tu hermano)

6.- agregar al sacrificio corporal y al sacrificio de alma. (A Mí y al Clon)

7.- ponerse a cantar palabritas sin sentido para mucho y sin sentido y ¡ya tá!.

8.- disfrutar del revivido (díganle a Yuuri que se controle, puede haber efectos secundarios, como la pérdida de memoria o algo parecido), ah, no se olviden de ponerle flores al sacrificio corporal, le fascinan las margaritas.

Con todo el cariño del mundo se despide de ustedes su gran ídolo:

Dala.

-**De verdad eso es todo lo que debemos de hacer**- Pregunto Conrad, aun impactado por lo leído en aquel papel.

-**sí, sigan las instrucciones al pie de la letra y todo terminara para el atardecer**- dijo Murata restándole importancia a lo mencionado por el soldado, y prosiguió a repartir el papel con las instrucciones a todos los presentes.

**-bien-** dijo la peli roja entusiasmada

Gwendal jamás entendió, pero la sonrisa de la pelirroja le puso los pelos de punta, sintió como si se le hubiese dado un arma muy peligrosa a una psicópata asesina en serie, hubiera querido arrebatare el documento, pero su hermano aun prevalecía cerca de la pelirroja poniéndose sin darse cuenta como el muro que protegía a ese femenino engendro del demonio que desde hacía siglos lo usaba para experimentos despiadados.

**-a todo esto donde esta Yuuri, me sorprende que no este husmeando, después de todo el alboroto que se lleva a cabo en todo el reino-** pregunto el hermano de Anissia.

**-no debe preocuparse por él, ahora mismo está firmando los permisos reales para dar inicio a la guerra.**

**-existen ese tipo de documentos?- **pregunto el pelirrojo

**-no, pero él no lo sabe-** respondió Murata. Poniéndose un dedo sobre sus gafas- no podemos permitir que el interfiera.

Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza.

**-pero están seguros que esos documentos bastaran para librarnos de el por el resto del día, al menos hasta que aprobemos el plan.**

**-sí, adjuntados a los documentos de guerra puse los convenios de alianza y otras leyes de declaratoria de libre tránsito militar hasta que el problema con Kessler se solucione.**

**-mmmm, no creo que acabe hasta dentro de dos días**

**-pobre Yuuri-** dijo la ex reina saliendo de la nada

**-¡mama!-** gritaron conjuntamente ambos hermanos que ni cuenta se habían dado de que la ex reina estaba desde había cuatro horas en la silla correspondiente a los c.

**-yo también quiero vengar la muerte de mi bellos bebe, y también quiero revivirlo**

**-era necesario, será un voto más a favor -se disculparon ambos sabios **

**-prometió no soltar la lengua a Yuuri, ella también comprende que su rey es demasiado débil, impulsivo, ignorante, debilucho, incrédulo, no podría con la carga de la verdad.**

Todos los presentes simplemente suspiraron, asintiendo a lo dicho por Dala.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por otra parte Yuuri estaba en el despacho mirando por la ventana como todos se movían como hormiguitas, todos seguían una dirección todos con una labor específica, de verdad todos se estaban preparando para una guerra, y él debía terminar aquel papeleo pendiente para garantizar la seguridad de todos los habitantes de su reino y los demás reinos.

Se sentó nuevamente sobre su escritorio leyendo el siguiente decreto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ambos sabios explicaban todo sonriente los planes del día D a la muchedumbre, mientras las caras de indignación de todos no superaban a la de Yuuri, que no comprendía nada de nada. Desde cuando todos sabían que kessler era el malo de la película (hablaban del mismo kessler el marido de Wolfram, su rival de amores, ese alto, feo, inexpresivo que había hecho acto de desaparición desde hacía muchos mes atrás?), que Leo era una entidad divina (¿qué acaso no era la hija de Wolfram y kessler?), y más que todo por que el cuerpo de Wolfram se hallaba enterrado en aquellas ruinas si él había sido explicitó y había ordenado que este fuera cremado?

Definitivamente yuuri en estos momentos estaba fuera de esta realidad, la cantidad de información asimilada era demasiado densa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había amanecido y Yuuri finalmente despertaba, todos estos días habían sido más que difíciles para todos lo habitantes del castillo Pacto de Sangre.

Por información obtenida de Dala sabían perfectamente que Kessler estaba débil y por lo mismo se le era imposible atacar con todo su ejército a Shin Makoku, no obstante eso no le impedía atacar a algunas ciudades desprotegidas, cosa que alarmo a las diez familias nobles (bueno 9 y una usurpadora, después de todo los verdaderos Von Bielefeld habían desaparecido de la faz del planeta).

Políticamente el asesinato de los Von Bielefeld había sido la gota que había rebalsado el vaso, todos los nobles se manifestaron a favor de una guerra para destruir al enemigo.

Pese a los vagos intentos de Yuuri por calmar las cosas, no puedo evitar el dejarse llevar al saber que Kessler era el causante de la muerte de Wolfram, que la llave que se guardaba en su corazón no solo servía para abrir una de las cajas prohibidas (la información dad a Yuuri fue clasificada, solo se le menciono ciertos parámetros de la verdad, todos asintieron ante esta acción propuesta por los sabios, era demasiado incoherente dejar al soberano dirigir una guerra sin siquiera decirle quien era el enemigo y los motivos de su acción).

En fin la guerra estaba declarada, pero antes de salir a combatir contra un enemigo debían establecer una estrategia que garantizase el mínimo de pérdida humana (todos ya habían aprobado el plan de los sabios pero aun quedaban pequeños detalles que resolver, detalles que Yuuri no podía llegar a saber).

Por lo mismo se habían establecido las juntas estratégicas de guerra, de las cuales misteriosamente el Mahou había sido prohibido de estar presente.

Flash back.

**-debes estar bromeando, Conrad-** dijo Yuuri aun sin creer lo que su padrino le decía.

**-como es eso de que no puedo estar presente el día de hoy en la junta, soy el rey, debo de saber que acciones tomaremos-** seguía protestando.

**-no se sienta así, su majestad-** apareció Dala de la nada -yo me quedare a su lado todo el día para que no se aburra.

**-¡no bromees!-** se quejaba Yuuri

**-por favor henkay, debe comprenderlo esto fue una petición del gran sabio-** se excusaba Conrad, que al igual que Yuuri no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esconderle cosas al rey de Shin Makoku, pero debía ser realista, era necesario.

**-deja de ponérsela tan difícil a tu padrino, mira que de paso aprovechamos el tiempo-** comenzó a jalar a Yuuri fuera del alcance del su padrino y fuer de la sala de reunión donde todos los representantes de las 9 familias restantes se encontraban murmurando unos con otros por la presencia del Dala y la ausencia en la reunión del rey.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-te presentare a unas muchachas hermosas, definitivamente te encaminare al camino de un hombre sano.**

Replicaba dala jalando a un Yuuri que había dejado la lucha por liberarse desde que se percato que jamás podría ganarle a ese bello hombre, que para su malestar tenia la fuerza de dos toros.

**-¡¿qué es eso de chico con chico? Eso es desperdicio de virilidad**

Gritaba Dala al tiempo de arrastrar a Yuuri a las caballerizas para tomar unos caballos e ir al pueblo.

**- te repito que no quiero!-** Yuuri se quejaba sin éxito alguno, ya que el quejido se había vuelto la única arma contra este ser que era la viva imagen de su amado Wolfram y a su vez la de su peor pesadilla.

**-te presentare a María-**

**-¡as roto tu promesa!- **se quejo Yuuri al analizar las palabras de Dala.

**-a qué te refieres-** dijo el aludido, algo intrigado.

**-prometiste que ya no coquetearías con ninguna chica-** dijo Yuuri algo molesto al saber que no solo no había cumplido su promesa sino que tenía planeado presentarle a algunas amigas suyas y quien rayos era esa María.

**-claro que no, ¡no lo he hecho!-**

**-mentiroso, lo estas de mostrando, ¿Quién es María? **

**-yo jamás miento, te prometí que no me metería con ninguna sirvienta del castillo, mas… nunca dije que renunciaría al resto de las mujeres.**

Yuuri simplemente cayó al suelo rendido, era imposible pelear con este tipo, siempre le salía con la tangente del tema, al parecer esto era lo único que tenían común con Wolfram, siempre tenían algo nuevo por lo cual discutir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el pueblo las muchedumbres se abalanzaron contra el Mahou y el sabio, todos deseaban saludarlo, saber que todo estaba bien y las jóvenes muchachas simplemente querían algo mas…

Yuuri solo aguantaba en silencio la atención de tantos extraños, aquella extraña caverna y el comportamiento de Dala. Era estúpido pero el solo tenía ojos para su difunto marido, y para rematarlo, lo que más se le aparentaba físicamente era Dala el cual parecía muy divertido en los brazos se aquellas desconocidas.

La sangre de Yuuri hervía pero ya no como antes, simplemente sabía que él jamás podía ser su amado Wolfram.

De pronto los recuerdos de días anteriores vinieron a la mente de Yuuri., El recuerdo de Dala llorando sangre desesperado tratando de matarlo.

Agito la cabeza, era mejor olvidarlo, aunque deseaba saber la razón de aquella acción sabia que ese individuo jamás se la diría.

Se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió al lugar donde Dala estaba, con una venita en la cabeza.

Por su parte Dala estaba sentado con dos chicas una de cabello negro y la otra de cabello cafés ambas de hermosa figura y rostro, cada una en una pierna del sabio, mientras la peli negra le daba de comer en la boca la otra la superaba al darle de beber con su boca.

De verdad si algún día encontraba a Wolfram haciendo eso, lo encerraría para alejarlo de todos, porque él era suyo, ¡solo suyo!. Toleraba este sabio por el hecho de ser solo una estúpida replica irónica del destino del hombre al cual amaba, de no ser así ya lo hubiera hecho añicos de muchas formas.

**-tenemos que hablar-** dijo sin mucho entusiasmo y con un tono molesto, todo muy conocido por Dala, cada vez que era sorprendido en esta situación.

**-¿qué pasa Yuuri?, solo escoge a una y disfruta tu juventud- **dijo dala levantado una botella de cerveza.

Yuuri lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo, mirando a las muchachas con una de esas miradas que si pudieran matarían.

**-no se preocupen, pronto volveré mis amores!- **dijo Dala para tranquilizar a ambas jovencitas que aun miraban algo aterradas la escena.

**-te esperaremos, ¡mi sabio!-** gritaron ambas entusiastas para darle animo a su cliente mas recuente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fuera de la caverna, pero no fuera de la casa, para ser más exactos en un cuarto de la caverna, ambos jóvenes seguían sumergidos en un profundo silencio, esperando la reacción del otro.

**-una vez dijiste…-** Yuuri decidió romper el silencio, pero fue interrumpido antes de concluir la frase por la mano de Dala que le tapo los labios.

**-que podía revivir a Wolfram?-** Yuuri solo asintió con la cabeza ya que sus labios aun se hallaban presos de aquellas manos blancas y subes de Dala.

**-eso mismo hare, una vez que llegue el momento, solo necesito que ellos lo aprueben y lo reviviré- **Yuuri abrió sus ojos a más no poder y de un leve golpe aparto la mano de Dala de sus boca.

**-era esa la razón por la cual no querían que estuviera presente-** dijo Yuuri, todo emocionado, solo era cuestión de horas y sabría cuando revivirían a su amado, finalmente todo se solucionaría, vencerían a kessler de eso estaba más que seguro y seria el mismo quien lo derrotara aun que tu viese que matarlo con sus propias manos, no se saldría con la suya.

El rostro de felicidad de Yuuri se paralizo y se transformo en uno de desconfianza.

Dala simplemente pudo oír el cambio en la respiración del pelinegro así que decidió cubrir todas las posibles dudas antes que el joven rey se diera cuenta del engaño.

**-se ve feo que el motivo y beneficiario este presente al momento del veredicto, la gente pensaría que es para obligarlos a tomar el voto de aprobación.**

**-igual no tenían por qué esconderlo- **se quejaba Yuuri- además hay muchas cosas que aun deseó saber… por ejemplo: ¿el por qué intentaste matarme?

Dala dirigió su rostro hacia Yuuri, y le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

**-¿serias capaz de dar la vida por tu amado?**

Pregunto a Yuuri que no dejaba de verlo, podía sentir su majutsu activo y neutro, no había duda, el rey de este mundo finalmente comenzaba a controlar su poder demoniaco.

**-eso ni se pregunta… Si es por él no me importaría morir, haría lo que sea por tener nuevamente a Wolfram con migo**

Dijo firmemente, era una lástima que Dala fuera ciego, si pudiera verlo no necesitaría comprobar su nivel de majutsu o la frecuencia de sus latidos de corazón ni la intensidad de su respiración para saber si decía la verdad o no.

**-entonces se feliz, Señor, dentro de una semana lo tendrás al lado tuyo, dentro de una semana Kessler también será derrotado… Si ellos lo aprueban dentro de una semana todo lo ocurrido en los últimos 10 años se desvanecerá como un mal recuerdo.**

**-eso no responde mi primera pregunta, porque intentaste matarme, o mejor dicho porqué no lo hiciste.**

**-eso es simple mi rey, eran solo celos, y rabia, por breves segundos me recordaste a mi viejo yo, alguien que amo en demasía a algo que quizás ya había muerto desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero que en mi ingenuidad me negué a aceptarlo, dejando que tomara todo de mi.**

Tomo las manos de Yuuri y las presiono contra las suyas, como buscando las fuerzas para continuar el relato y no desmoronarse en ese preciso momento.

No era necesario reír, pero así debía hacerse, no era correcto involucrar a inocentes en una historia tan mala como la suya.

**-me quito la luz-** apoyo su cabeza sobre las manos de Yuuri y las suyas, para después dirigir una de estas hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo.

**-me arrebato la posibilidad de crear vida-** la cara de Yuuri comenzó a palidecer.

**-eres una mujer!- **soltó de manera inocente Yuuri al no sentir el miembro del rubio.

-**jajajajajajajaja-** Dala comenzó a reír al oír la conclusión del joven rey.

Por unos segundos se vio tentado a callar y dejar las cosas como estaban, pero debía continuar hasta el final, no quería que Yuuri se sintiera culpable por nada, Yuuri debía entender que él había tomado la decisión simplemente porque estaba cansado de huir de su pasado.

**-naci hombre-** prosiguió una vez calmado y controlada las carcajadas -pero él veía como malo la relación hombre por hombre, así que simplemente la arranco.

El rostro de Yuuri que aun inicio era de sorpresa cambio a uno de terror al oír la cruel confesión del sabio, cayó al suelo, no podía entender cómo era posible que existiera alguien que lastimase tanto a otra persona por pensamientos tan cerrado.

Su rostro se ensombreció recordando tantas escenas en las cuales había alejado y rechazado a su prometido por ser un hombre.

**-el no era mi pareja, el era mi rey-** ahora si los sentidos motores de Yuuri no podían coordinarse, la rabia y la furia comenzaban a desatarse, quería matar a kessler al saber de lo que él era capaz.

De pronto un pensamiento nació, al mismo tiempo que un viento frio comenzaba a invadir la habitación arrastrando consigo hojas, floreros y uno que otro cuadro.

**-si ese mounstro te hizo esto a ti, que fue lo que le habrá hecho a Wolfram- **esta vez fueron los espejos los que se rompieron, el viento comenzó a adquirir más fuerza, manifestándose como una tormenta. ¡No!, mejor dicho como un huracán dentro de la pequeña habitación.

Dala simplemente se paro, por leves segundos se sintió el hombre más feliz del universo al ver que era importante para alguien, que alguien estimaba y procuraba su bienestar, pero luego cayó en la realidad que todo ese espectáculo jamás fue para él, todo era para el difunto Wolfram, quien podría decir que de un segundo a otro ese nombre le caería como piedras en el estomago.

Suspiro resignado, era lo último que le faltaba sentir celos por un muerto, -**¿otra vez?-** Abrazo al joven rey, y de la nada lo beso, beso que absorbió de todo el creciente poder de Yuuri y lo dejo muy pero muy confundido.

**-¿que tú no odiabas a los hombres?-** dijo sin pensar.

**- El fin justifican los medios-** se defendió Dala- **además es estúpido que destruyas tus propias tierras, si va a ser así, entonces dejemos que kessler lo haga.**

Yuuri lo miro algo arrepentido, nuevamente había perdido el control de si, y se suponía que ya era un hombre de 19 años (si es que a eso se le puede llamar hombre).

**-el también, no… El jamás le puso un dedo encima a tu "amado"-** lo dijo manifestando las comillas con sus dedos- **no de la misma manera como me las ponía a mí, así que calmadito muchacho.**

**-me pides calma, como es eso de que no le puso las manos encima de la misma forma que a ti, ¿qué?, es necesario castrarte o arrancarte los ojos para que ser catalogado como violencia?**

Yuuri nuevamente estaba fuera de sí, pero paró en seco al mirar la cabeza agachada de Dala –**que estoy haciendo, el es el afectado y yo sonando como un idiota-** se recrimino a sí mismo.

**-porque dejaste que lo hiciera…- **soltó sin más preámbulos

**-…- **el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del sabio

Los dedos del sabio se posaron sobre el suelo y comenzaron a recórrelo, como tratando de dibujar algo, tal vez un circulo o un cuadrado, Yuuri no identificaba bien la figura.

La respuesta que Yuuri esperaba nunca llego, era algo difícil de decir, ¿por qué?. Porque alguien aguanta los abusos de la persona que ama. ¿Por amor?. No, eso es masoquismo, ¿por piedad?. No, eso es simplemente mentirte, si lo hizo una vez lo volverá a hacer. ¿Por qué?, por que dejamos que nos arrastren a tanto, porque morimos en vida por ellos, porque simplemente les damos derecho a tratarnos de esa manera… ¿por qué?

El sabio comenzó a reír débilmente, Yuuri no supo si eso era algo bueno o malo, pero casi podía jurar que estaba llorando.

Si era un sabio, si era tan fuerte…. Por que dejo que las cosas llegaran a tanto, ¿por qué siempre regresaba a su lado como una polilla a la luz?

**-Dala…-**Yuuri lo llamaba, y pese a escucharlo no podía coordinar palabra laguna, la respuesta a tantos años de agonía simplemente no aparecía.

**-no lo sé-** finalmente respondió, pudiendo sentir la respiración lenta de Yuuri sabiendo la lástima que el joven rey sentía por él- **lastima, eso es lo único que puedo inspirar, lastima-** se dijo a sí mismo. Se levanto del lugar y refugió a Yuuri en un abrazo fraternal como si quisiera consolarlo siendo él, el único que necesitaba consuelo.

**-al parecer los espectros no somos muy distintos a los humanos o los demonios-** susurro al oído del pelinegro- **amamos sin saber poner los limites, lo entregamos todo, y caemos en la mismas trampas, todo por el simple temor a quedarnos solo. Los miramos y nos imaginamos que algún día esa persona cambiara, porque la vida sin él simple mente no existe. Eso mi querido rey es mas aterrado que todo el dolor físico que podamos llegar a sentir… la soledad.**

**-…- **

**-una vez que rozas el amor, tu alma tu cuerpo, todo tu ser pide ir en busca de él, una vez que sabes de ese sentimiento el estar solo es algo más que aterrador, es el peor de los castigos, tal vez en tu mundo eso se combate con la amistad y el trabajo, pero en el mío henkay, solo estaba él y nadie más.**

**-soledad-** Yuuri rememoró los días en los cuales simplemente quería desaparecer, la muerte de Wolfram lo estaba matando y la única razón por la cual seguía con vida era por las personas que lo estimaban y cuidaban de él, sin ellos el jamás podría a ver sobre vivido a la perdida de Wolfram.

**-sí, soledad, aunque suene a una escusa, creo que esa es la razón. Su majestad**.

Dala abrazo con más fuerza a Yuuri obligándolo a caer el a aquella cama destrozada que aun mantenía su forma en medio de aquella habitación revuelta.

Ambos simplemente se dejaron llevar por aquel extraño cansancio, estaban cansados por llorar, por extrañar a aquello que no podían tener.

**-entonces todos estamos de acuerdo con la estrategia**.

**-si- **las nueve familias se habían manifestado dando su aprobación.

Entonces desde mañana mismo comenzaremos con los preparativos del conjuro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol brillaba era un nuevo día,

**-¿qué?-** gritaba Yuuri al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido hasta el día siguiente en aquella posada, y para el colmo no había dormido solo, podo aun sentir el peso del cuerpo de Dala junto al suyo.

**-calma, no te viole, o ¿sí?**

**-deja de decir cosas sin sentido, todos deben de estar muy preocupados por nuestra ausencia.**

**-sí, sí, debemos regresar al castillo.**

Ambos caminaba observados por la muchedumbre, y aun cuando esta hablaba bajo y Yuuri no oyera nada, Dala estaba muy consciente de sus comentarios:

"**¿ese no es el ex de Maoh?, ¡se han quedado juntos toda la noche!"**

"**!el sir. Keesler está siendo engañado!"**

"**!el Maoh tiene un amante!"**

"**!merecen la pena de muerte por infidelidad!"**

"**!¿cómo pueden hacer eso en esta crisis?, tenemos enemigos cerca y ellos dos revolcándose"**

**-"como pueden pensar solo en eso, no creen en la amistad entre dos hombre"- **Se cuestionaba Dala, pero muy a su pesar debía aceptar que si Wolfram estuviera vivo ya los estaría persiguiendo para matarlos a ambos. Después de todo el carácter explosivo del rubio era una de las mejores características que lo distinguía, según los recuerdos que había observado en los habitantes de el castillo y en el corazón de Yuuri.

Tomo la mano del Yuuri, cansado de tantos comentarios estúpidos.

**-¡CORRAMOS!-** de pronto la joven "pareja" corría por todo el pueblo sin mirar atrás

**-¡ESPERA!-**dijo Yuuri tratando de seguir el ritmo de Dala-** ¿por qué estamos corriendo?**- se quejaba Yuuri.

**-quiero conocerlo todo, ¡tú serás mi guía!**

**-pero el castillo… la junta. ¡No podemos ser tan irresponsables!**

Dala paró en seco, era verdad, ya debían de haber concluido lo restante.

**-Tienes razón.**

**-no te preocupes, una vez que solucionemos esto, Wolfram, tu yo y los niños iremos a recorrer el reino.**

**-…-** Dala solo cayo, pero decidió que callar no era lo adecuado y decidió simplemente disfrazar su silencio con una cálida sonrisa. Lo que menos necesitaba este rey debilucho eran más preocupaciones.

**-el ultimo es un zombi!-**grito Yuuri tomando ventaja de Dala.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!-** gritaba Gunter abrazando a Yuuri como si hubiera vuelto de un holocausto, Conrad y Gwendalmiraban con un poco de enfado pero alivio a Yuuri ambos se la habían pasado muy mal preocupados por la ausencia de ambos.

**-ya se los dije, lo siento, además no soy un niño para que se preocupen tanto.**

**-no, no eres un niño**- dijo Gwendal- **eres el rey, y como tal debes de comportarte**.

Yuuri calló mientras recibía unos cuantos sermones y se le era comentada la decisión de la junta (la parte buena, la mala era un secreto de estado) que se había realizado el día anterior

Desde la lejanía Dala podía oírlo todo.

**-¿no te parece irónico?**

**-loes, pero tú mismo diste esta solución, simple, segura, y sin pérdida humana o demoniaca para el reino.**

**-me sorprendo que no me recibieran con flechas y espadas**

**-no son tontos, saben perfectamente que no aun no cuentan con el suficiente poder para realizar el conjuro solos, además no tiene un sacrificio de cuerpo**.

**-Alquimia, quien diría que un esa magia persistiría vigente en tu mundo.**

**-no es de extrañarse, esa magia se divulgo por varios mundos, unos lo tomaron con más importancia que otros.**

**-la ley de la equivalencia, la posibilidad de la inmortalidad, esa magia causo tantas muertes.**

**-posiblemente fue la que llevo a mi mundo a su perdición.**

**-lo crees.**

**-no, solo es una suposición **

**-no lo tomara con agrado**

**-crees que vaya a llorar **

**-no tanto como aquella noche**

**-entonces todo estará bien.**

**-todo estará listo mañana en la mañana, deberías ir y disfrutar lo que te queda de vida**

**-tienes razón, aquí hay demasiados olores agradables que deseó almacenar en mi memoria**

**-nos veremos en tu siguiente reencarnación**

**-sí, supongo.**

Ambos magos se miraron como tratando de decirse que ya no existiría una próxima reencarnación, no por lo menos para uno de ellos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Siento la demora, sorry, sorry!, aquí tiene la continuación, recuerden cinco riviews mas y les paso el siguiente capítulo.


	12. Estrategias de Guerra II

**Estrategias de guerra** **II:**

**El fin justifica los medios: "**_**Pérdidas dolorosas para victorias sensatas I**_**".**

Sintió como algo lo llamaba, así que se levanto.

La habitación era enorme, eso lo sabía por el leve eco causado por mis movimientos, supuso que era una habitación vacía.

**-no recuerdo haber pedido la suite…y… ¿las chicas?**

Se pregunto, a medida que caminaba hacia un extremo de la habitación, de una forma u otra debía encontrar la salida.

Pudo sentir una leve brisa golpear su cabellos ocasionando un leve movimiento de estos.

**-¡aja!, ¡la salida!, vámonos antes de que papi Yuuri tire un grito al cielo por haber me ido de parranda toda la anoche.**

Dijo divertido, pero la sonrisa en su cara se borro al ver un resplandor.

**-¡brilla!-** dijo exaltado**- imposible, no puede brillar, bueno… si puede. ¡Pero yo no debería verlo!, es decir soy ciego, ¿no?-** se cuestiono a sí mismo, acercándose más a la pequeña y ahora creciente y resplandeciente luz, la cual poco a poco según se acercaba tomaba forma, era un gran espejo.

La luz cerca al espejo era débil, pero suficiente como para producir un leve resplandor en él y permitir la visualización de las cosas cerca de este.

Dala se paro frente al espejo, observándolo, podía verse allí parado, por primera vez en 100 años pudo admirar nuevamente su belleza **–¡qué bello soy!-** pensó en un leve deslice de vanidad.

-**Ahora entiendo porque Yuuri esta tan camote- **dijo de lo más tranquilo-** de verdad eres hermoso Wolfram.**

No tardo mucho para comprenderlo, no era su reflejo, era Wolfram, no, no era la realidad, era un sueño y no uno cualquiera, este era un sueño premonitorio, donde te muestran parte de futuro.

Los ojos esmeraldas se posaron sobre él y sus labios murmuraban palabras mudas, como tratando de decir algo, algo que para su mala suerte no era tomado en cuenta por el sabio, que se hallaba ocupado en observar su entorno, pues aun no salía de su asombro, era la primera vez que soñaba después de 50 años, y también que podía ver algo aunque sea en un sueño.

De pronto el espejo comenzó a romperse, Dala asombrado lo miro fijamente y se dio cuenta que Wolfram trataba de comunicarse con él, haciéndole una seña de cálmate con las manos, comenzó a mirarlo y tratar de descifrar el mensaje, mientras Wolfram lo miraba furioso, con esos ojos de **¡te voy a matar estúpido! **

**-¿Aquí?**- pregunto**-¿qué?**, ¿**quieres que me aleje de aquí?**

Las palabras sin sonido nuevamente salieron de los labios del ojiverde.

**-Él… ya…esta…aquí…-** pronuncio Dala, concluyendo la lectura de labios de Wolfram.

**-¡Kessler!-** exclamo Dala sorprendido **-con la herida y la pérdida de energía pensé que aun tardaría en recuperarse, aunque sea una semana más…-**su cara se mostraba preocupada, pero era inevitable, miro nuevamente a Wolfram.

**-¿Yuuri?-**pronuncio según Wolfram hablaba**- protege a… Yuuri- **Dala bajo la cabeza algo molestó.

**-Oye, no te aproveches de los sueños premonitorios, es decir que ustedes no dejan de encerrarse en su mundo de tortolitos enamorados, repitiendo que el uno no puede vivir sin el otro, sabes si se puede, es fácil, de hecho ya lo hacen.**

Protestaba el sabio, molesto de ver un amor así de fuerte, tanto que se había proyectado en un sueño premonitorio para pedir que su amado sea protegido.

**-Ahora me saldrás con, no importa si no me reviven, protege a Yuuri, ¡va… Tonterías!, para tu felicidad, Kessler morirá mañana y tú serás revivido, mejor dicho: ¡tu trasero!, que eso es lo que más le interesa al Maou…**

Dala continuaba su ataque de crítica sobre la relación enfermiza de la pareja real, tanto que le costaba comprender las nuevas palabras del rubio.

-**más lento, no lo capto-** nuevamente presto atención**- Yuuri… Protege a Yuuri…el… fénix…**

De pronto todo se rompió en mil pedazos, el tiempo había concluido, el sueño había terminado

Wolfram no pudo concluir sus palabras, toda la habitación fue destruida y el espejo roto, lo temido por el sabio, que las consecuencias de una premonición en sueños es que estas mayormente vienen acompañadas por una pesadilla.

Todo era reducido a escombros que flotaban en un espacio sin gravedad, para después formarse un fondo natural de un enorme bosque de arboles enormes de unos 100 o más metros de altura, con diámetros superiores a los 20 metros.

**-Nada mal, por lo menos es un bonito lugar-** se dijo Dala recuperando la estabilidad de su gravedad, después de todo era un sueño y el también podía modificarlo a su antojo, pero prefirió no cambiar lo el curso de este, deseaba ver que le guardaba.

Los pájaros gigante y los pequeños cantaban, se escuchaba el correteo de los animales que parecían acecharlo y otros simplemente escapar de él, siguió caminado hasta hallar un rio y sobre este faltaba una mujer, y perpendicular a su vientre una esfera de luz que emitía un aura azul.

**-¿así que estoy en la inserción?-**dijo de lo más normal, observando el fondo del rio, y encontrando a más mujeres flotando sobre ese, se imagino que al final del rio se transformaría en un mar de mujeres y doseles.

**-haaaaaa- **suspiro en forma de queja **-esperaba una pesadilla, no la inserción*- **prosiguió caminando.

(Se que esto debería hacerlo al final, pero preferí ponerlo aquí, para que comprendan, esta idea la saque de un sueño:*LA INSERCIÓN: momento fe fecundación del ovulo, donde el alma del niño se posa sobre el vientre de la madre y espera a que su cuerpo tenga forma para fusionarse con él. Una explicación muy larga para una teoría inválida, que no me molestare en explicar aquí ya que sé que esto no les interesa.)

-**hasta mis pesadillas me tiene lastima… que racistas, y todo por ser un ciego castrado, bufrrr-** se quejo al ver que lo único que haría en ese lugar seria caminar, caminar y caminar, hasta encontrar el alma de algún alma que se fusione con su cuerpo y se refugie en el vientre de su madre, para así volver a la realidad e informar sobre el peligro.

Después de media hora caminando y mirando miles de esferas de luz puestas sobre diversas formas de vida, concluyo, que todo ser vivo efectivamente tiene un alma.

Dos horas después, finalmente encontró el fenómeno que deseaba presenciar para despertar.

Aquella esfera con bordes amarillo comenzaba a fusionarse con el cuerpo guardado en el vientre de aquella mujer morena de pelo violetas, corrió para sujetar el alma y salir de allí, pero al hacerlo vio como los borde de esta alma se tornaban negros y poco a poco desaparecían, se asusto.

Soltó el alma pensando que él había sido el culpable, pero después de unos segundos vio el mismo fenómeno en varias almas ocurrir al mismo tiempo.

**-¡después de todo si es una pesadilla!-** dijo al ver como ahora los cuerpos de las madres comenzaban a desangrar y después desvanecerse, cosa observada solo en un aborto, o la muerte de la madre.

**-¿crees que lo es?-**una voz comenzó a hablarle.

Dala giro al reconocer esa voz** -esa voz… ¡imposible!-**, no podía ser ella, era imposible, de pronto negó con la cabeza, como podía ser imposible si hablábamos de un sueño, más bien una autentica pesadilla.

**-¿hermana?-** dijo con el tono calmado girando hacia ella.

No había cambiado nada, era realmente hermosa, su cabello rubio largo, sus ojos rojos grandes y expresivos que parecían ver el alma de todos y esa hermosa e impecable piel, era una belleza, siempre lo fue, después de todo eran gemelos idénticos solo la diferencia de sexo por acto del destino, un sabio debía ser varón sin importar los medios.

**-¿qué te trae por aquí?... mi reina-** se dirigió a su hermana menor con el titulo honorifico que le correspondía por ser la esposa de Kessler, y también para esconder toda esa nostalgia que sentía al verla, después de todo ella era su hermana, su amiga y la única persona que lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Bajo la cabeza, volviéndose asentirse sucio, no podía darle la cara, después de todo y pese que fue en contra de su voluntad, él se había acostado con su esposo, él la había traicionado, después de haberle jurado en el lecho de muerte proteger a Kessler, ahora planeaba su muerte.

**-Vine para hacerle un favor a mi marido antes de su deceso-** dala abrió los ojos, las palabras de su hermana confirmaban la victoria de Yuuri sobre Kessler.

**-Y… ¿Qué tipo de favor es ese mi reina?-** decía mientras observaba como su hermana se acercaba a él, lenta y tranquilamente como siempre lo hacía en el palacio.

La Reina asomo una mano sobre Dala tocándole un hombro y con la otra acariciándole el rostro, se asomo más y se apoyo sobre el pecho de su hermano, hacia mucho que ambos necesitaban sentirse cerca, sentir que nadie más los lastimaría, sentirse salvos de todo mal, aunque sea un segundo de paz.

**-Tu muerte-**dijo al tiempo de besar el ojo izquierdo de su hermano y que Dala despertara por el impacto del contacto.

Salto de la cama y cayó al suelo, reincorporándose lo más rápido posible al escuchar los gritos de las personas fuera de la habitación.

**-!Corran!**

Se asomo rápidamente a la puerta de la habitación de aquella posada nueva donde había pasado la noche y luego se dirigió hacia afuera, no lo podía creer, era el ejercito de Kessler,! Kessler estaba atacando Shin Makoku!.

Dala comenzó a correr, debía llegar a Pacto de Sangre, debían hacer el conjuro de una vez, no podían esperar más a reponer sus fuerzas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todos corrían y gritaban, algunos mazokus usaban su magia para combatir sin éxito a los zombis, los cuales los habían atacado y ahora asesinaban, unos corrían por sus vidas, otros luchaban de una u otra forma, no planeaban dejar sus viviendas ni ceder sus tierras. Todo era un caos, de pronto se diviso en el cielo un gran número de esqueletos voladores, dragones y artefactos voladores, todos ellos dirigidos por soldados pertenecientes a las nueve casa reales, e inclusive se divisaba los soldados de los pueblos humanos.

**-¡Argón!, ¿qué haces allí idiota?, date prisa o nos mataran-** un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años jalaba a su hijo del brazo, ya que este se había quedado inmóvil al ver a los miles de soldados que venían a hacer frente a esta amenaza.

**-quiero…- **susurro, poniendo rígido el brazo, imposibilitando a su padre el arrastrarlo para huir de ese lugar**- ¡quiero pelear!... ¡yo también quiero ser un héroe!- **grito a su padre, soltándose de su agarre y corriendo en dirección del ejército enemigo.

El anciano miro incrédulo a su único hijo desaparecer entre la muchedumbre que huía, jamás se había sentido tan impotente como ese momento, su hijo le acababa de dar la máxima lección de patriotismo, y él no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en huir, dio media vuelta y corrió conjuntamente a la multitud**-¡lo siento!.**

**-¡Mama!, !tengo miedo!-** se quejo la pequeña cansada de correr y asustada por no entender nada de lo que ocurría, simplemente su madre la había sacado de la cama de un jalo dándole tiempo apenas a ponerse las abarcar, y luego salir corriendo lo más rápido posible.

**-¡Solo corre!-** Dijo la mujer desesperada, provocando que el llanto de la pequeña se incrementara y se rehusase a seguir corriendo**-¡CALLATE Y CORRE, NOS MATARAN!-** la madre jalaba a más no poder el brazo de su hija y en el otro a su bebe de seis meses, las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, ante la impotencia y la rabia de no poder hacer otra cosa más que continuar**-ELLOS SON LOS MALOS, SI NO NOS APURAMOS NOS MATARAN.**

La pequeña finalmente observo la desesperación en el rostro de su madre y decidió seguir corriendo aunque los términos "malos", "nos mataran", se hallasen fuera de su comprensión, pero si su madre lo decía era mejor hacerlo ya que ella siempre buscaba lo mejor para ella y su hermanito desde que papa se fue.

Las masas de humanos y mazokus que corrían hacia el castillo pacto de sangre para ser refugiados y protegidos por el Maou se incrementaban cada vez más, todos deseaban vivir.

Los soldados ya se enfrentaban a los zombis, todo estaba bien planificado según las instrucciones del Gran Sabio, los soldados mazokus que controlaban la tierra eran los que encabezaban las tropas, estos eran dejados en el suelo por las calaveras voladoras, e inmediatamente usaban su Majutsu para crear zanjas gigantes, y perforaciones en la superficie terrestre, con profundidades superiores a los 25 metros, los siguientes en atacar eran los mazokus de control del elemento agua que con ayuda de los de tierra y viento habían desviado el curso del agua, formando de esta manera una gran barrera de agua y zanjas que impedían el paso de los zombis, mientras que los esqueletos no paraban de recoger a toda persona que pudiesen salvar de la zona roja, como había sido denominada.

**-parece que eso los detendrá-** dijo Yuuri desde el lomo de un dragón acompañado de Murata y los demás en otros dragones miraban la situación.

**-pero…-**se quejo levemente Yuuri a su amigo al ver que no había rastros de Dala, por leves segundos al iniciar el ataque y saber de las desaparición de Dala, Yuuri lo maldijo por lujurioso e irresponsable, sabía que se había marchado a las posadas del pueblo, como hacía cada que podía.

**-el estará bien, ya aparecerá, lo mejor será reforzar la barreras que protegen a Pacto de Sangre.**

-**eh, ¿no los vamos a combatir?-** pregunto Yuuri algo confuso.

**-aun no sabemos cómo hacerles frente, lo mejor será encontrar al líder y derrotarlo directamente, pero al parecer, el tampoco ha llegado- **decía Murata con la cabeza baja mirando la situación que se vivía en Shin Makoku, pero su verdadera razón al igual que Yuuri era localizar al Sabio Espectral, antes que el enemigo lo encontrara, si lo hacia lo más seguro es que Kessler los aplastaría como a moscas, después de todo es imposible matar a un muerto.

**-solo podemos resistir y tratar de evitar las pérdidas humanas y demoniacas- **se quejo Yuuri, pero no dijo mas, sabía que esa táctica era la mejor, sin muertos, solo pérdidas materiales, hasta el momento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el cuarto que alguna vez había pertenecido a Kessler y Wolfram el pequeño Yuuri observaba todo desde una ventana con pavor, sostenía la piedra en sus manos y esta no dejaba de brillar, no podía seguir allí, debía detener a su padre, sabía que él era bueno, debía decirle que parase, solo él, su hijo podía detenerlo, pensó, y sin más salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de Kessler.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-¡Maldita la hora en que decidí irme de farra!-** se quejaba Dala al ver la situación crítica por la que pasaba el reino.

No tuvo tiempo ni para respirar cuando sintió a alguien detrás suyo salto alejándose rápidamente de él, era un guerrero espectral zonificado el cual había estado muy cerca de matarlo, con esa espada oxidada.

**-¡Mierda!, ustedes sí que son pesados…-** dijo molesto-¡**AZRA-MI-TSU-NI-KARA!-**una bola de fuego azul salió de sus manso dirigiéndose hacia el espectro, que al entrar en contacto con su cuerpo, este simplemente comenzaba a disolverse.

**-¡Demonios!, no me la voy a pasar toda la noche lanzando fuego infernal-**se quejo nuevamente-** ¡una calaca!, ¡eso!- **salió corriendo hacia donde veía a la muchedumbre de personas siendo transportadas por las calaveras voladoras.

Corría y corría, cuando una voz gruesa se hizo presente en todo el reino deteniendo su camino** -Kessler…- **dijo apretando los dientes, se había adelantado a en su ataque, no hacía falta decir que era lo que buscaba, más bien a ¿quién? y ¿qué?

**-YUURI HENKAY, TE PROPONGO UN TRATO…**

Kessler estaba hablando y su voz era difundida por medio de la magia a todo el reino.

**-ENTREGAME LA PIEDRA QUE ME FUE ROBADA Y AL TRAIDOR DE MI SABIO Y OS PERDONARE SUS INSIGNIFICANTES VIDAS.**

**-PROMETO RESPETAR LA VIDA DE TU GENTE, SI ACCEDES AMIS DEMANDAS, DESPUES DE TODO… ¿CUANTO TIEMPO CREES QUE ESOS JUEGUITOS TUYOS PODRAN DETENERME?**

Dala comenzó a ver a su alrededor algo no le gustaba aun habían muchos civiles que no habían logrado llegar a Pacto de sangre y podía sentir el cambio de sus respiraciones, y el palpitar de su pulso, todos los que lo conocían comenzaban a verlo, eso no era bueno, bastaba la tonta información que el mismo había hacho difundir por su ego y deseos de aclaración de no ser nada del rey, el hecho de que todo el pueblo supiera que él era Dala el gran sabio del mundo espectral.

Dala podía sentir que poco a poco las personas dejaban de esperar la llegada de los esqueletos y lo miraban, mientras la voz de Kessler continuaba.

**-DALA SI SABES LO QUE TE COMBIENE, DEJA ESTA JUGARETA, ESTOY DISPUESTO A PERDONAR ESTE MUNDO POR RECUPERARTE, ¿ESO NO SIGNIFICA NAD PARA TI?**

**-sí, que eres un maldito egocéntrico de mierda, también que eres el más grande mentiroso de la historia Y …- **fueron los pensamientos del Sabio, pensamientos que se vieron cortados al confirmar que una pequeña muchedumbre de unas veinte personas venían tras de él, mientras el resto aun seguía con sus afanes de huir en las calaveras voladoras.

Corrió hacia la primera clavera voladora atravesando a toda prisa a la muchedumbre que luego de ser sobrepasada por el sabio comenzó a perseguirlo, Dala solo luchaba contra ellos sin ejercer mucha fuerza, esperando que otra calavera llegara a recogerlo.

Entre golpes, garrotazos, y uno que otro conjuro que el mismo lazo, se llevaba a cabo la más difícil pelea para Dala, el derrotar a sus enemigo sin lastimarlos.

Pudo sentir cerca el aleteo de la calavera, y la sensación de victoria rodeo todo su ser, extendió las manos para ser cogido rápido y llegar a pacto de sangre, Sensación que se vio interrumpida por otra.

Kessler finalmente se había hecho presente en Shin Makoku, la respiración de Dala se detuvo por breves segundos mientras su cuerpo debatía entre ser llevado por los aires por la calavera voladora o quedarse en el suelo por los pobladores desesperados de Shin Makoku que deseaban ofrecerlo de sacrificio y acabar con toda esta pesadilla, nadie quería morir.

Finalmente la calavera gano y llevo consigo el cuerpo estático de Dala que aun no salía de su asombro de haber sentido nuevamente el aura de Kessler.

Al sentirse fuera del duelo y del jaloneo de las persona, finalmente reacciono, y miro Pacto de Sangre**- ¡Rápido!, !llévame con Murata!-**la calaca so lo asintió y comenzó su viaje el castillo de las sacerdotisas, el castillo creado en honor al Shinon.

Mientras en el suelo conjunto a la muchedumbre inconforme, Argón tomo aquel arco viejo que encontró en aquella vieja casa del herrero, el resto de las armas ya habían sido robadas, apunto al esqueleto y grito**- ¡TUMBARE AL ESQUELETO!, ¡PREPARENSE PARA CAPTURARLO!-** el plan parecía adecuado, si tan solo se tratase de un arquero de puntería media y no de un novato que apenas conocía que la importancia era la tensión que se le daba a la cuerda para que la flecha tuviera un impacto y fuerza descomunal.

Argón lanzo la flecha, pero esta no dio con el esqueleto, todo lo contrario, por más que el sabio intento esquivarla no lo logro, la flecha atravesó su pecho, perforándolo hasta el otro extremo de su tórax.

**-¡Falle!-** dijo Argón, alistando una segunda flecha, flecha que fue detenida por María, una de las cabriteras.

**-¿qué demonios haces?, ¡Él es bueno!- **

**-Es un espectro, uno de ellos-** grito argón en defensa

Y fue así como se dio inicio a una gran disputa entre los habitantes sobre ¿qué debía hacerse? y ¿quienes tenían la razón?.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pudo sentirlo, como aquella flecha atravesaba su espalda llegando a rozar su corazón, para su suerte o mala suerte, él no fue el único en sentirlo.

Kessler desde una colina se tiro al suelo por el dolor y cogió su boca con una mano para comprobar el hilo de sangra comenzaba a salir.

**-¡DESTRUYAN ESTE MALDITO SITIO!, ¡TRAIGANME A DALA VIVO!-** grito Kessler furioso, no dejaría que por culpa de Dala, todo por lo cual había trabajado tanto fuese destruido.

Comenzó a dibujar una triangulo sobre el suelo y inmediatamente pronuncio su conjuro obteniendo un halcón de tierra, al cual monto y se dirigió a Pacto de Sangre, la batalla final debía dar inicio, y el seria quien saldría triunfante.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-saldré a dar un paseo-** se disculpo Murata de la reunión, dejando inmerso en la planificación estratégica de ataque y defensa a un despistado y molesto Yuuri que apenas notaba su partida y solo atinaba a decir una y otra vez mataremos a Kessler.

No hubo necesidad que nadie, preguntara nada, todos sabían que Murata iba en busca de Dala, el ritual se llevaría acabo apenas este apareciera.

Lamentablemente Dala no era el único que lo buscaba, ahora todos los zombis lo hacían y sin quererlo Kessler quien iba en busca de Yuuri para matarlo, lo diviso volando en dirección del castillo de Shinou.

Murata emprendió el vuelo, cuando vio la enorme ave de tierra, cambiando de dirección y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a Dala cerca del castillo.

**-¡TODOS A SUS POSICIONES!,! KESSLER ATACA EL CASTILLO DE SHINOU!**

Murata soltó el grito de guerra, mientras los soldados corrían a informar de la situación a la sala de reuniones donde todos los representantes de los reinos se hallaban presentes.

Al oír la noticia todos salieron, debían de redirigir el ataque de sus tropas, pero eso era algo imposible, los zombis habían empezado a atacar todo a su paso, y aun la evacuación no había sido concluida.

Yuuri con su grupo se dispusieron a ir y hace frente a Kessler de una buena vez, y los demás prometieron alcanzarlos una vez la evacuación hubiese terminado.

La situación para Murata estaba clara, Dala huía de Kessler al castillo de Shinou, esperando que la fuerza de la barrera previamente preparada lo repeliera por unos momentos, también esperaba que el mismo Shinou pudiera distraer a Kessler un tiempo más, Dala ya no esperaría a los demás, comenzaría el conjuro el solo sin importar los riesgos, de todas maneras si fallaba moriría y Kessler conjuntamente con él, no tenía mucho que perder.

Murata siguió volando en el dragón, debía llegar, el resto de los magos estaba en el castillo, eso facilitaría mucho la realización del conjuro, pero el tiempo era algo vital, eran necesario por lo menos dos horas, y aun no encontraban la piedra, por más que buscaron en la habitación del pequeño Yuuri no la encontraban, y este sujetaba una piedra inerte de color gris.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuuri (hijo) solo miraba como los esqueletos transportaban a las personas, y en eso pudo divisar en el enorme cielo azul el ave de tierra y sobre esta a su "padre", así que decidió tomar uno de los esqueletos **-debo llegar con papa y detener esta locura**.

El pequeño a escondidas y de manera rápida se cogió de uno de los esqueletos y le ordeno que lo llevara donde esa ave de tierra iba, los soldados al percatarse de esto, trataron de detenerlo pero no lo lograron ya se hallaba a unos tres metros de atura.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dala tosía una y otra vez, la herida producida por la flecha que aun se hallaba incrustada en su pecho, y la tención producida por estar colgando de brazos de aquel esqueleto, lo estaban destruyendo, el dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso, y la desesperación también, podía sentir a Kessler tan cerca suyo que se veía tentado a dejarse caer, después de todo, ¿quién puede sobrevivir a una caída de más de trescientos metros?

Con suerte se rompería el cuello y moriría de manera instantánea, pero conociendo su mala suerte chocaría con un árbol que amortiguaría su caída produciéndole más heridas y hemorragias, muriendo al cabo de unas horas después de un detestable y doloroso final.

Viendo la situación de ese modo, era un asco ser espectro y ser resistente a los golpes.

Sintió finalmente la firmeza del suelo y se lanzo a este, sin importarle el estado de su cuerpo o siquiera esperar el aterrizaje, corrió donde se hallaban los restos de Wolfram, también allí se hallaban los restos del clon.

**-El cuerpo, y el alma-** dijo **-Mierda, no está aquí, la piedra no está aquí-** se comenzó a maldecir, porque demonios había tenido lastima por ese mocoso, debió arrebatarle la piedra sin importar si se ponía a chillar o lo que hiciera.

**-bueno, dos de tres no creo que vaya a estar tan mal-** se dijo, al mismo tiempo que daba la vuelta atraído por un sin fin de ruidos, sintió los pasos de los demás hechiceros que tomaban su posición sin hacer pregunta ni esperar nada más.

También sintió el revolotear de las alas del halcón creado por Kessler que golpeaba persistentemente el campo de fuerza que rodeaba al castillo de Shinou, campo de fuerza que amenazaba con ceder de un momento a otro.

**-comencemos-** dijo dala sin ya importarle nada.

**-ker las hama, de rai mite, itto muta…-**las palabras comenzaban a salir de sus labios, y de los labios de los demás hechiceros otras muy diferentes, los hechiceros se concentraba en crear un segundo campo de fuerza, y otros trataban de mantener estable el que amenazaba con romperse por los impactos recibidos.

Las luces rijas iluminaron todo, y todos pararon sus conjuros, observando la reacción del poder de la magia de la alquimia.

Era todo iluminado con luces rojas y negras, de vez en cuando celestes, otras verdes, a morado, variando todos los colores, y dentro de este círculo de luces que poco a poco se recudía ay se transformaba en una esfera que iba encerrando a los sacrificios, se hallaba dala, pronunciando las mágicas palabras que ahora no era audibles por nadie debido al ruido de truenos que esas luces emitían.

Solo el sonido del campo de fuerza estreno rompiéndose, saco a todos de su asombro haciendo que se percataran del gran peligro, la alquimia una vez activada no podía ser interrumpida, o las consecuencias serian catastróficas.

Kessler hizo su acto de presencia en la puerta principal, cosa que no logro ser evitada por las sacerdotisas, inclusive la gran sacerdotisa fue lanzada por los aires cuando Kessler uso el poder del fénix sobre estas.

**-Alto-** fue la voz de Murata, que invocando su Majutsu pretendía hacer frente a Kessler.

**-se supone que tu también eres un sabio, deberías de saber que es inútil, solo aceleraras tu muerte-** dijo en tono de burla.

**-no lo creo, mírate, estas mas muerto que vivo-** contra ataco Murata al percatarse del estado lamentable del cuerpo de Kessler que mostraba manchas de sangres saliendo de su boca, lo cual indicaba un daño interno.

-**además no está solo-** de la nada apareció Shinou apareció sosteniendo a la sacerdotisa**- no permitiré que lastimes a nadie de este templo.**

Las miradas de ambos, tanto la del Maou original y la de Kessler se enfrentaron desafiantes, listos para entrar en combate.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Todos se habían preparado para ir al castillo de Shinou, listo para librar la última batalla, Yuuri más que nadie estaba dispuesto a pelear hasta el final, no dejaría que Kessler volviera a lastimar a Dala ni a nadie.

Tomaron sus respectivos dragones y marcharon.

Gwendal y Conrad, se miraron fijamente, sabían el significado de esas luces que salían del castillo de Shinou, y sabían también que esta sería su última oportunidad para recuperar a su hermano, así que no planeaban dejar que Yuuri lo matara, solo debían retenerlo lo suficiente hasta que el conjuro finalizara, lo cual equivalía a dos horas, de las cuales restando el tiempo de viaje solo quedaban una hora y media.

Volaron hacia su objetivo, y se dispusieron a aterrizar cuando sintieron un gran choque de energía, efectivamente la fuerza de Kessler había chocado contra la de Shinou, y todos fueron derribados de sus dragones cayendo al suelo de forma abrupta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡NO LASTIMES A PAPA!- una tercera onda de energía fue lanzada pero esta vez encontró de Shinou, lanzándolo contra el pilar dejando que este y parte del techo se callera cobre él.

Murata miro aterrado la posesión del pequeño Yuuri, ciertamente era como su padre, siempre apareciendo en los peores momentos y apoyando a quien no debía.

**-¡Corre!- **grito Murata lanzándose sobre el pequeño al ver las intenciones de Kessler.

Yuuri abrió los ojos a más no poder, no lo podía creer, su padre había matado al señor Murata, el señor que siempre lo trato también, tanto a él como a su hermana.

La sangre corría, y tanto Shinou como la sacerdotisa no podían dar crédito a lo que veían, Murata se había antepuesto como escudo para proteger al niño.

Shinou se levanto y se dispuso a atacarlo, está fuera de sí, estaba molesto furioso, lo mataría por primera vez después de 1000 años o quien sabe cuántos miles de años, había decidido matar a alguien por puro placer y satisfacción.

**-A, ¡alto!-** la escasa voz de Murata hizo que Shinou recuperara sus cabales y se mantuviera prudente en la fuerza de ataque, golpeando nuevamente a Kessler con otra onda de energía, al ver como este nuevamente se acercaba al pequeño que se hallaba petrificado por todo lo visto.

**-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?-** decía Yuuri sin entender nada, hace poco todos se llevaban bien, no eran los mejores amigos pero vivían bajo el mismo techo en paz.

**-¿por qué Papa?-**pregunto el niño. Al verlo tirado en el suelo, buscando reincorporarse y volver hacia él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La victoria de Shinou era evidente, cuando Yuuri y los demás hicieron acto de presencia en la zona de guerra, todos se quedaron mirando boqui abiertos.

Kessler sostenía Murata del cuello y este estaba seriamente herido, Shinou estaba a un extremo de la habitación, y a menos de cinco metros de Kessler el pequeño Yuuri que no dejaba de observar la imagen.

**-KESSLER!-**grito Yuuri, en su fase más fantástica, con su dos dragones de agua listos para atacar.

**-¡SUELTALO, O MORIRAS EN TE PRESISO INSTANTE!-**fueron las palabras amenazantes de Yuuri, las cuales obtuvieron de respuesta una sonrisa por parte de Kessler.

**-de verdad, planeas matarme-**pregunto Kessler de lo más tranquilo, cerca de la llave ya no debía temer a nada, pues una vez en su poder seria indestructible, sin importar lo que Dala intentase, no podría morir tan fácilmente.

**-Alto Yuuri-**fueron las palabras de Conrad, al ver como los dragones comenzaban a moverse**- ¡si lo hace mataras a Dala!**

Finalmente Conrad había revelado a Yuuri la conexión secreta entre Dala y Kessler, la razón por la cual ambos estaba unidos hasta el final de sus vidas, información que Yuuri tardo unos leves segundos en asimilar

Las palabra oídas por parte de su padrino, dejaron Yuuri atontado, como era posible eso.

**-jejeje, así que no te lo dijo, no me extraña, siempre hizo las cosas a espaldas de la realeza, de verdad ustedes son un fastidio- **apretó mas el cuello de Murata.

**-¡SUELTALO!-** gritaron en conjunto Yuuri y Shinou, usando todo su autocontrol para no molerlo agolpes.

**-¿quieres que lo suelte?-**Kessler pregunto

**-¡sí!-** respondieron ambos Maous

**-no se los pregunto a ustedes, dúo de maricas-** Kessler miro en dirección del pequeño.

**-responde, ¿quieres que lo suelte?- **el pequeño miro a su padre aun fuera de sí, luego miro a Murata y asintió levemente con la cabeza.**-bien, entrégame la llave.**

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron y recordó lo ocurrido cuando Shinou controlado por el mal arranco la llave del corazón de Wolfram, si el pequeño había heredado la llave, era eso a los que Wolfram se refería…

Impotencia, esa era la palabra que cubría a todos al ver al pequeño avanzar más en dirección a Kessler, y no poder hacer nada para impedirlo, mirar la vida de su amigo peligrar y no poder pelear ni lastimar al imbécil que producía tanto dolor, impotencia al ver como la piedra era entregada y del corazón del pequeño era atravesado para obtener otro pequeño fragmento.

Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por parte de Yuuri, que no pudo soportar más, había visto morir a su amor en sus manos sin poder hacer nada, ahora a su hijo, por que debía dejar que él se saliera con la suya, después que iría por Dala para hacer le la vida miserable, antes de eso era mejor la muerte.

El poder de Yuuri estaba nuevamente fuera de control y lo expulso botando a todos a los extremos de la habitación.

-MORIRA!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los hechiceros pudieron sentir el incremento de energía, y por más que trataban de mantener estable la esfera algo parecía fuera de orden.

Dentro de la esfera, el cuerpo de Dala iba envejeciendo de manera acelerada, mientras al lado suyo el cuerpo de Wolfram ese que en un inicio no era más que huesos, comenzaban a tomar una forma solida y a ser cubiertos por tejidos celular.

El barro y los huesos del con también se iban disolviendo y se transformaban en burbujas llenas de recuerdos

**-creo que lo lograras-**decía Dala, sujetando la herida en su pecho que ya no sangraba, sabía que Kessler había incrementado su fuerza, lo cual significaba que este conjuro debía de resultado sino todos morirían.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shinou sostenía a Murata y revisaba las heridas

**-gracias al cielo, no es tan profunda-** dejo, caer de forma inconsciente al Murata sobre sus piernas

**-el hecho de no ser tan profunda no significa que no duela-** se quejo Murata.

**-el hekay parece haber perdido el control-** dijo Gwendal algo preocupado

**-no solo eso, sino que Kessler también-**continua Conrad

**-y como esta…-**pregunto Murata algo preocupado por el pequeño Yuuri**- todos callaron- **la herida del pequeño no dejaba de sangrar, y su corazón no funcionaba del todo bien, la sacerdotisa traba de curarlo pero su poder era rechazado.

**-llévame-** dijo Murata

**-de verdad quieres ir a verlos-**Murata asintió

**-ahora que los fragmentos de la llave se fusionaron con Kessler será imposible recuperarlos de él, y si muere estos simplemente se disolverán buscando un nuevo portador.**

**-que planeas, hacer-**pregunto Shinou algo preocupado al ver esa mirada en el rostro de Murata, esa mirada que indicaba que tomaría la última opción, la más peligrosa y dolorosa.

**-solo la despertare, ella tiene más poder que cualquiera de nosotros.**

Shinou llevo a Murata frente a los hechiceros, los cuales se marcharon de la habitación por órdenes directas de Shinou y Murata.

Conrad y **Gwendal ** seguían sin preguntar nada, solo esperaban que la última alternativa del gran sabio los salvara, ya que Yuuri no resistiría por mucho tiempo, la batalla era clara, y solo la furia momentánea de Yuuri le estaba haciendo frente a Kessler, y una vez esta acabase el moreno estaría en peligro de muerte.

**-Conrad, préstame tu espada-** pidió Murata de manera tambaleante

**-déjame hacerlo a mi-** dijo Shinou, y Murata le dio como respuesta una negativa leve con la cabeza.

**-esto es solo entre nosotros, solo nuestro poder puede interferir en nuestros conjuros.**

Murata corto la esfera y por medio del orificio entro a la esfera, la cual se cerró una vez Murata entro por completo.

Dentro de la esfera, el espacio era infinito, no había gravedad, tampoco luz ni oscuridad, prácticamente era como si solo su alma estuviese presente, pero él sabía que era una ilusión, su cuerpo había entrado, y ahora debía hallar a Dala y Wolfram para acabar con esta situación.

Finalmente los encontró, después de cinco horas, cosa que no había transcurrido en el mundo real, allí estaba Dala con la apariencia de un hombre de cincuenta años de edad y al lado suyo a un Wolfram de unos 15 años de edad.

**-Gomene- **fueron sus últimas palabras antes de levantar la espada de Weller y decapitar a Dala, que curiosamente sostenía la mano de Wolfram y cerraba los ojos.

La fuerza de la magia comenzó a expandirse le conjuro estaba fuera de control, la esfera había sido destruida y ya no había nada que contuviera tanto poder, Shinou apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar a Murta y Conrad a Wolfram mientras Gwendal corría para coger a la sacerdotisa y el pequeño Yuuri, para salir de allí como almas que lleva el diablo.

**-¿y ahora qué?-** preguntaron todos.

**-ahora solo esperar, ella esta apunto de despertar.**

**-quien es ella-** preguntaron todos

**-el fénix…**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo siento mucho, shee, muy tarde, es que estaba con un resfriado que mata (excusas, peor de verdad, mequito la voz, estaba con dolores musculares y ni decir del fluido nasal.), y no había concluido de hacer las correcciones, ahora por lo menos he corregido algo, así lo subo, mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo de crónicas de un amor prohibido y el miércoles un oneshot que tenía guardado.

MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

Próximos capítulos:

**Cap. 13: Estrategias de guerra II**

El fin justifica los medios: "_Pérdidas dolorosas para victorias sensatas II_".

**Cap. 14: Fénix…**

Las de la destrucción y las lágrimas del perdón

**Cap. 15: Un final feliz…? **

Dejémoslo en un final y punto.

**Ova uno: Enamórate de mí…**

Como si fuera tu primera vez

**Ova dos: Recuperando el tiempo perdido**

No es lo mismo un novio enamorado que un marido amenazado


	13. Fenix

**Cap. 14: Fénix…**

Las de la destrucción y las lágrimas del perdón

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Dala:**

**-waaaaaaaaaaa!-** pudo oírlo, era un niño el cual lloraba son parar.

**-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-**el llanto incrementaba-"¿donde estas?"- se pregunto Dala, de donde venia ese llanto, camino y camino, y a medida que lo hacía podía oírlo más cerca, hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

Era un niño de 4 años, cabello rojo. Cubría sus ojos con sus manos, tratando de secar esas lagrimas que parecían no tener final.

Se acerco sigilosamente, hasta estar frente a él.

**Kessler:**

Nadie jamás mostro piedad por mí, a nadie le importo lo que pasara con migo, desde el inicio fui odiado y temido, por ser la llave por traer la maldición con migo a mi pueblo.

No intento justificar nada, ya que no me arrepiento de nada, yo soy quien merecer ser dueño y señor de todo, porque todo se me fue negado, solo se me dio un breve momento de felicidad, y luego me lo arrebataron como todo lo demás.

La primera vez que la vi, lloraba al no entender porque mi madre se había suicidado, ¿por qué mi padre me acusaba de aquella enfermedad?, hundido en mi depresión y en mi encierro, después de la paliza que mi padre me propino, la pude ver, era la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Rubia como pocos espectros, blanca como la nieve y con aquellos ojos reojos grandes y expresivos que me miraban con curiosidad, como si hubieran encontrado un tesoro, o algún bicho raro que deseaba investigar.

Se acerco a mi sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, no era como mi madre que siempre me veía con tristeza, como mi padre que me miraba con odio, o las empleadas y la nana que por más que lo quisieran no dejaban de mirarme con miedo, no ella solo me miraba curiosa, y se acercaba a mi lentamente, asegurando que el lugar fuese seguro.

Vestía aquella túnica blanca, que le hacía parecer un ángel verdadero, por leves segundos pensé que había muerto y que un ángel había venido por mí.

Dala:

Abrace su pequeño cuerpo, lo tome entre mis brazos y el continuo llorando hasta quedarse dormido, jamás entendí por que los niños debían sufrir, después de todo ellos nunca decidieron nacer.

- "**¿debían pagar lo errores de los adultos solo por existir?"-**

No dije nada, solo lo abrace, cuando quedo profundamente dormido, lo deje en el suelo, desde un principio yo no debía estar allí, era el gran sabio, pese a no tener la edad adecuada aun para ocupar o ser reconocido como tal, tenía en mi memoria los recuerdos de más de 6 generaciones, así que jamás me veía a mi mismo como un niño, solo como un espectador de una obra teatral, que esperaba al actor principal.

**Kessler:**

Desperté, pero ella ya no estaba allí, a mi lado pude verlo, aquel pañuelo que había caído de su cuello cuando me sujete de él para llorar con más fuerza, para aferrarme a su calor.

No lo entendí en ese momento, pero el tiempo lo diría después, esa criatura, esa niña había nacido para mí, ella sería mi salvación, mi luz y mi esperanza. Desde entonces solo viví y soporte todo, por algún día volver a verla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Mara**

Como siempre te perdiste de mi vista, aun no lo comprendía, no entendí como siendo tu el mayor, terminabas perdiéndote siempre, y como siempre yo buscándote por todos lados, pese a ser tu gemela, yo parecía tu madre.

Esa tarde camine por todo el palacio, con mis escasos 8 años, siempre vestía igual a ti, según tu era para darme protección, nadie será capaz de ponerme un dedo encima siendo tu hermana, la hermana del gran sabio, aunque para mí solo eras mi hermano el despistado que siempre se perdía por seguir a cualquier bricho raro que encontraras.

Camine por el pasillo cuando alguien corría y sin querer choco con migo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su boca se quedo perniabierta y temblaba, quería pronunciar alguna palabra pero no lo logro.

Corriste tan rápido como pudiste al escuchar mi quejido de dolor, y te paraste frente a ambos y lo miraste con los mismos ojos que él puso, esos ojos que decían que ya se conocían, y esos ojos que te decían que habías encontrado algo importante.

**Dala**

Se casaron cuando cumplimos 16 años, jamás mencione que fui yo quien lo vio llorando y lo consoló, tú estabas feliz por ser la comidilla del pueblo entero, y el parecía tan feliz de tenerte con él y a mí como su consejero real, todo era paz, inclusive esa maldición parecía irse al olvido, pero todo fue momentáneo y fruitivo.

Tu habías esperado con ansias ese bebe, y como tío, yo no hacía otra cosa más que dar vueltas por todo el salón sin saber qué hacer, es decir era sabio, no partera, sabia sobre magia, ciencia, medicina, matemáticas, física, astrología…etc. Pero nada de mujeres y de lidiar con ese sentimiento de ser partícipe de una familia, después de todo habíamos sido arrebatados de nuestra madre a temprana edad, si ambos seguíamos juntos era por nuestro capricho de no querer estar solos, Éramos la misma entidad separada, yo con los recuerdos de vidas pasadas y ella con la fuerza de todas esas generaciones olvidadas, nos necesitábamos para sobrevivir, o al menso eso creíamos hasta ese entonces.

Nació tu pequeño, tu primer hijo, el primogénito de Kessler, me asome y como si fuera el padre me desmaye al verte con las piernas abiertas llenas de sangre y el bebe entre tus brazos, aun con el cordón umbilical colgando por haber sido cortado demasiado largo.

Reí y tu reíste con migo al recuperar la conciencia, tome al pequeño entre mis manos y lo lleve a la otra habitación para lavarlo, me habías concedido el honor, honor que me pareció un horror, que las mujeres no saben lo torpes que somos, supongo que tu jamás lo supiste.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Kessler**

Obligue al dragón a volar lo más rápido que pudo, debía llegar, tu ya debas estar en trabajo de parto, corría por los pasillos sin importar a quien sobre pasaba, finalmente lo oí, el llanto de nuestro hijo, entre como un loco y lo que vi me dejo sin habla.

Eras tú sosteniendo a mi hijo, una débil luz te los iluminaba, al escucharme te volteaste y me miraste curioso, fue entonces que mi mundo tambaleo, fue allí cuando te reconocí, eras tú de quien me había enamorado hacia 12 años a tras, no supe que hacer, mis manos temblaban, como podía uno cambiar de corazón tan fácilmente solo por una tonta ilusión.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Mara**

Fue el tiempo más feliz que jamás viví, estaba embarazada por segunda vez, y te lo conté, y tu solo asentías, no comprendía la razón pero comenzabas a alejarte de mí, y me decías que era por mi bien, eras el gran sabio, debías ir a las fronteras si querías averiguar mas sobre la medición.

No te volvía ver desde ese entonces durante más de ocho meses, ocho meses que comprendí lo infernal que podía ser la vida sin ti.

Kessler no dejaba de solicitar reportes de tus trayectorias, siempre perdía que regresaras, jamás dejaba de ver tu habitación y aquel extraño pañuelo.

El segundo mes de tu partida, nuestro hijo enfermo y murió, cuando Kessler lo supo no me dejo sola ni un solo día, me sentí tan bien al sentirlo junto a mi pese al dolor de la muerte de nuestro retoño, creí que podía superarlo, después de todo tenía 6 mese de embarazo, y debía ser fuerte por el nuevo heredero.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Dala**

Recibí la carta con la noticia de la muerte de mi sobrino y decidí volver, si te hubiese sido franco, no deseaba hacerlo, algo en mi me decía que la tragedia nos asechaba y debíamos hacer los preparativos para confrontarla, debía saber más sobre aquella maldición si deseaba tu felicidad y la del rey.

Llegue después de cinco meses de haberme enterado de la muerte del heredero.

Caí de rodillas, al enterarme que te suicidaste por la muerte de tu segundo hijo, al parecer la medición había caído en el palacio, no lo soportaste y después de una discusión con Kessler te quitaste la vida, corrí al cementerio, debía conformar tu muerte, corrí esperando que todo fuese una mentira, pero antes de llegar varios soldados me detuvieron y arrestaron, fui llevado frente a Kessler, no opuse resistencia, después de todo el era mi cuñado y el que podría decirme lo que había ocurrido.

Frente a él, solo sentí una cachetada de su parte, el impacto del golpe me tiro al suelo, para después acusarme de traición.

Exigí saber la razón, y esta fue haberme comprometido en matrimonio con la princesa del reino enemigo, yo según la acusación había usado la mentira de investigar la maldición para contactarme con ella y pasarle información sobre las debilidades del reino.

Me quede mirándolo sin soltar una sola palabra y fui llevado al calabozo.

En mi estadía en calabozo, me entere que mi hermana había adquirido mala fama, según rumores ella se había acostado con los miembros de la corte, jamás creí eso, tu nunca podías ser capaz de eso, quise preguntar sobre esos miembros pero todos habían muerto por la maldición, desde ese entonces mas personas morían, mas y mas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Kessler**

La sangre me hervía al escuchar de tu supuesta relación con esa princesa, tu y ella, eso jamás, podía admitir el jamás tocarte pro respeto a tu hermana, a la cual amaba y amo, pero aceptar que tu le perteneciera a alguien mas eso jamás, menos pensar en que tuvieses descendencia.

Cada día las alucinaciones de ti con esa mujer me volvían loco, me habías embrujado, y ella pagaba los platos rotos, siempre aguantando mi mal humor, siempre preocupándose por mi estado, y yo… solo celándola con todos, no dejaba de verla como si fueras tu engañándome con alguien más.

Jajajaja, reía, al escucharme a mí mismo, estaba recalemandote como mi pertenecía sin siquiera serlo.

Aun no sé como todo se salió de control, solo la escuche gritar y corrí, ellos estaban allí sobre ella, que no dejaba de llorar, la habían lastimado, la habían desgarrado de todas las formas posibles.

Esa noche mi ira se sintió sobre todo el palacio, ese día deje de ser el rey piadoso y comprensivo, decidí que yo gobernaría, y nadie mas volver a arrebatarme algo que fuese mío, y eso te implicaba a ti y tu hermana.

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Mara.**

Solo cerré los ojos y espere a que el viniera por mí, curro mis heridas, cada una, las lamio y lloro sobre mi pecho como si se tratase de un bebe buscando el consuelo maternal, ambos habíamos perdido lo que más queríamos esa noche, nuestro hijo había muerto sin ver la luz, y lo mas irónico es que la luz nunca más volvió a verse en todo el mundo espectral, la maldición comenzó a reaparecer con más fuerza.

Cada noche venias a la habitación con un nuevo regalo, y sonreías como si todo estuviera bien, quería regalarte una sonrisa pero no lo lograba, aun sentía mi alma fuera de mi, era como un vegetal que oía, veía pero era incapaz de decir o hacer nada.

La rutina se hacía pesada, el respirar costaba, y finalmente estaba arta, mi cuerpo estaba sucio y tu no eras capas de tocare, ya no podía conceder vida, ya ni podía reconocerme, solo esperaba que Dala regresara, y tu también lo hacías, lo mandabas a llamar, jurabas que si no aparecía lo traerías tu mismo.

Decidí luchar por ti, decidir volver a ser la que amaste, la chica feliz y animada, pero el espejo me dio una verdad que jamás imagine, mi cuerpo había sido destrozado, mi rostro quemado, el dolor había sido tanto que ni yo misma me había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado con migo aquella noche, después de sentir la sangre correr por mis piernas y el dolor punzante en mi vientre ocasionado por el impacto de aquella patada, después de haber sido violada perdí todo conocimiento de mi, creo que fue mi cuerpo el único que gritaba por instinto y yo fuera de mi.

Rompí el espejo y volví a la cama, te espere como todas las noches, tu llegaste me bésate los labios y susurraste un te amo, te pedí que mi hicieras el amor y lo hiciste me abrazaste y la vida volvió a este cuerpo destruido, me sentí feliz, tu siempre me protegía y me amabas más que a nadie, incluso Dala se había olvidado de mi, te susurre al oído que tú eras mi todo y que jamás te dejaría de amar, jamás me rendiría si por ti, para ti.

Juraste amarme siempre y destruir a todo aquello que me lastimara, te sonreí después de tanto tiempo y dormí en tus brazos.

Desperté a media noche y me volteé a verte, fue cuando escuche el susurro de tus labios llamándolo a él, llamabas a mi hermano y lo reclamabas como tuyo.

Fue cuando todo mi mundo acabo, cuando sentí la maldición llegar a mí, cuando decidí acabar con mi patética existencia que se abrigaba en la mentira de tu compasión, después de todo iba a morir de todos modos, así que lo aria, con mi mejor porte y con mi mayor venganza, hacerte culpable a ti por mi muerte hermano mío, tu debías pagar también este sufrimiento por llevar la misma sangre, por habernos abandonado por esa estúpida maldición, por tus tontos recuerdos de tus vidas pasadas por dejarnos atrás.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Dala.**

Esa noche fu llevado a tu habitación y me tiraste una carta, la cual pertenecía a mi hermana, en ella informaba la causa de su decisión, decía que ella había propiciado los eventos de aquella noche, que ella se había acostado con los miembros de la corte y lo más impactante que ese hijo no era de Kessler, era mío, esa era la causa de mi misteriosa decisión de abandonar el reino, de tratar de unirme al reino enemigo, el miedo de ser descubierto y ser decapitado, pero al enterarse de mi supuesto compromiso, la vida había perdido sentido para ella y ya no deseaba dañar a Kessler así que decidió suicidarse para dejarlo libre.

La carta estaba dirigida para mí, pero Kessler la había encontrado por accidente, supe de inmediato que ese era tu plan hermana mía, yo también me sentía destruido, al saber que por mi ausencia todo esto había sucedido, aun no comprendía la verdad de todos los sucesos, pero ya no importaba.

Mire como Kessler ponía esa cara dolía y molesta, cogió el látigo y nuestra historia empezó, su amargura se transformo en odio y resentimiento, par el todos merecían morir, todos éramos unas plagas que debían ser eliminadas, y la peor era yo, que te lo había arrebatado todo aunque solo quería evitar este mal.

Los años pasaron y la maldición se expandió, en menos de cincuenta años el 90% de los habitantes del mundo espectral habían muerto si no era por la maldición era por la falta de alimentos los cuales escanciaron desde que el sol no volvió a salir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Dala y Kessler**

Ambos tratamos de protegerla… ambos fallamos… ambos merecíamos la muerte… ambos compartir el mismo destino ahora estamos aquí en el olvido, ¿habremos alcanzado su perdón?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..:::::::::::::

Los últimos latidos de ambos corazones llegaron al final preguntándose eso, al final del túnel al final del camino la lograron divisar, Mara los esperaba sentada sobre una roca y en sus manos un hermoso bebe y su lado un niño de tres años, ambos rieron y se acercaron a los tres, Dala cogió al bebe en sus manos, mientras Kessler abrazaba a su esposa y cogía a su hijo de la mano.

-se tardaron mucho, ya comenzaba a desesperarme

-gomene- se disculpo Kessler besando su frente- tenia cosas pendientes, pero ya estoy aquí

-hermano, tu también te quedaras, ¿no?- Dala la miro y sonrió- si me dieran a escoger un lugar donde estar, este sería el unido que escogería.

Mara lo abrazo- te extrañe tanto- Dala solo la miro y luego a Kessler, suspiro de manera pesad pero lleno de alivio.

-de verdad te quedaras aquí- pregunto Dala a Kessler- pensé que querías el dominio de todo.

Kessler lo miro y sonrió- ahora ya lo tengo todo ya no necesito nada más.

Finalmente Dala comprendió a Kessler y su desesperación por conseguir la llave y tener tanto poder, solo deseaba gobernar sobre los vivos y muertos para recuperar todo lo que había perdido, sin importarle las vidas a sacrificar, después de todo a quien le importa los muertos si los puedes revivir.

Dala cero los ojos, no valía la pena decirles a la ahora feliz familia que el infierno no era un lugar hermoso, que el limbo se acabaría una vez llegaran el fin de los tiempos, y entonces todos ellos desearían volver a estar vivos para rectificar todos sus pecados, no, no valía la pena, mientras estuvieran juntos podían hacerle frente a lo que se les presentara.

Poco a poco los recuerdos de las vidas pasadas del rubio se borraban, al igual que los recuerdos de Kessler y Mara, poco a poco todos se iba desvaneciendo y podían sentirlo Mara abrazaba a Kessler y sus hijos y Dala solo abrió los ojos para contemplarlos una vez más, y pudo ver en los ojos de la pareja real las lagrimas de arrepentimiento y en los suyos sintió las lagrimas del perdón, poco a poco sus almas eran disueltas en el tiempo y el espacio simplemente el fin había llegado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuuri solo vi caer el cuerpo de Kessler frente a sus ojos, sin si quiera haberlo tocado, miro como este ya no se movía mas, su cuerpo no supo cómo reaccionar, allí tenia frente suyo al hombre que había matado a Wolfram (el clon), allí estaba el hombre culpable de tantas desgracias, y después de pensar en sentirse aliviado y relajar su cuerpo para recostarse en el suelo por causa del cansancio unas luces llamaron su atención y los recuerdos de las palabras de Conrad, revivieron una nueva pesadilla.

"si Kessler había muerto, dala también…"

Existe un dicho que dice: "las malas noticias nunca viene solas", bueno, Yuuri estaba a punto de vivir ese dicho, al dar la vuelta y mirar el templo de Shinou, pudo ver como mil ráfagas de luz escapaban de este.

-Dala…- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir volando en dirección al castillo, sentía como su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, su sangre subía a su cabeza, todo su sistema nervioso estaba descontrolado, ¿Qué ocurría?, ¿Dala estaba vivo, o…?

Negó con la cabeza, pero no logro convencerse, menos logro contener las lagrimas al ver desde lejos el cuerpo decapitado de este.

Si existía un límite de la desesperación, Yuuri lo estaba cruzando, Wolfram muerto, su reino destruido, su hijo herido, y ahora Dala su amigo y el único que podía revivir al rubio… muerto.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo, y miro como aquel circulo perdía la poca forma que le quedaba, todos eran lanzados por la fuerza de la alquimia, fuerza que parecía no importarle a Yuuri que avanzaba sin importarle el dolor causado por el impacto de aquellas ráfagas de luces, que no eran otra cosa que energía pura fuera de control.

Camino hasta el centro de círculo y cayó de rodillas.

Murata que era sujetado por Shinou detrás de un pilar observaba a su amigo y cerraba los ojos, la tormenta había concluido, ahora solo quedaban las secuelas de la destrucción, ahora solo quedaba reconocer a los heridos, muertos y desaparecidos.

Sujeto con delicadeza el cuerpo de Wolfram, lo abrazo, y finalmente sentencio la forma de revivir al rubio.

Grito amas no poder, grito que fue apagado por la destrucción que causaban esas ráfagas de energía.

Había fallado, Dala había fallado en su intento de revivir a Wolfram, es mas había muerto, no, más bien había sudo asesinado.

-venganza- pensó, pero miro la espada de Conrad cerca del cuerpo de Dala mancada con sangre y concluyo que la culpa había sido solo suya, por ser tan débil, por no poder derrotar a Kessler.

Abrazo mas a Wolfram sintiendo su cuerpo frio.

-te amo- le susurro en el oído, como si el aludido pudiera oírle, luego lo abandono en el suelo-siempre lo hare.

Corrió con sus amigos que aun se hallaban cerca refugiados detrás de algunas ruinas que quedaban del templo, lo cogió a todos y formo una bola de energía y todos salieron de allí.

Era débil, no lo lograría, no, la alquimia era una fuerza mágica demasiado peligrosa que implicaba el poder y conocimiento de diversos mundos, al igual que el poder de Kessler que era algo tan indescifrable, era como el poder de un dios.

Llegaron al castillo Pacto de sangre y dio la orden de evacuación, si había llegado el fin de su reino, por lo menos salvaría a sus súbditos, ya no perdería mas seres queridos.

Murata y Shinou miraron a Yuuri adivinando su intención, usar el poder del Maou para contener tanto poder mágico y encerrarlo, no sería lago fácil, no sería algo seguro, quizás moriría, sin siquiera lograrlo, es decir no era como encerar a Soushu, esta vez no habrían cajas, no habrían llaves, no era una entidad maligna creada por las ambiciones de los corazones de los habitantes del mundo de Shin Makoku, esta vez, era energía mágica pura, que había sido invocada para dar vía, que se quedo a medio proceder y perdió el sentido de ser, era energía de diversos mundos invocada por Dala.

Sin decir nada más, la evacuación comenzó, Yuuri solo reposaba, deseaba recuperar la energía perdida, Murata y Shinou seguían a su lado, ellos también participarían, era extraño como en ese tipo de situaciones, las personas eran capaces de hablar sin hablar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emergió de un largo sueño, de aquel estado inerte al cual había sido sometida, ya sin cuerpo físico, solo se dirigió en forma de luz al origen de la magia prohibid que era la alquimia.

Llego al lugar como si nada, y miro a su alrededor como si se tratase de su campo de juegos, corría de un lado a otro buscando rastros de algo, algo que la había alertado, que la había obligado a despertar.

Finalmente dio con ello, eras los rastros de sangre de su pequeño, si hubiera tenido un cuerpo humano hubiera llorado, si hubiera tenido boca hubiera gritado, ahora sin nada solo miraba, hasta divisar el cuerpo vacio de Wolfram, que mas daba, era una opción, era la solución, no dejaría que nada le pasara a su niño.

Introdujo su escenario en el cuerpo inerte de Wolfram, aun con dificultad, y camino como si nada hacia pacto de sangre, antes de hacer algo debía asegurar que su niño estuviera bien.

Grande fue su sorpresa al intentar salir del circulo sentir como este le aprisionaba las extremidades, que era lo que quería decir, que todo lo que fuese creado por esa magia no podía salir hasta no ser concluida?.

-sonrió sarcásticamente, ciertamente esas clausulas o se aplicarían para ella, harta de la situación decidió tomar su forma original rostizando por completo el cuerpo de Wolfram, es decir ya no jugaría mas con reglas absurdas como rebajarse a ser una personificación humana o demoniaca, ella era el fénix y como tal esta vez destruiría a todo que lastimase a su pequeño, inclusive al mundo entero.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuuri estaba a punto de salir, ya era hora, todos habían sido evacuadas de forma violenta, y encontrar de la voluntad de algunos:

-no lo dejaremos su majestad- gritaba Gunter mirando fijamente a Yuuri

-todos ayudaremos- dijo Conrad

-podríamos invertir el conjuro.

Esos y muchos argumentos se escucharon como ecos sin sentido en la cabeza del moreno, que solo voltio y camino sin responder nada, seguido por Shinou y Murata, el cual respondió a los súbditos de Yuuri.

-nosotros nos encargaremos, por favor encárguense de los refugiados.

Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Cecile, y todos los demás miraron al trió marcharse, algo en sus corazones les decía que sería la última vez que los verían, y todos cerraron los ojos mas por tragarse el orgullo y soportar la impotencia que por el dolor de la despedida inevitable.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Suspiro cansadamente, por más que había aplicado su poder curativo, el pequeño no daba señales de mejora, y eso no era todo, la sacerdotisa del templo había entrado en un estado de trance, era como si de repente hubiera sentido que algo le atravesase el corazón y se lo arrebatase.

Gisela salió de la habitación, hacia mucho que nadie venia a informarle nada, y ella debía saber que ocurría, para trasladar a los heridos, también por que deseaba informar al Maou del estado del pequeño que aun yacía inconsciente, con un débil palpitar de corazón y una respiración casi nula.

Se alejo de la habitación dejando solo a ambos personajes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Entro por la ventana, sin importarle el destrozo que causaría, ni a quienes dañaría, una vez dentro apenas miro hacia atrás observando a dos soldados inconscientes en el suelo, pero no les dio importancia, solo siguió debía encontrar a su niño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-ella ya está aquí- fue lo único que dijo Murata mirando a Shinou

-quien?- pregunto Yuuri algo molesto, ya estaba más que harto de los secretos, y de ser tratado como un idiota.

-Leo- al oír ese nombre de los labios de Murata Yuuri abrió los ojos hasta más no poder, Leo, la hija de Wolfram y Kessler, la que se suponía era el fénix, se pregunto si era buena hora para pedir explicaciones o solo quedar en la ignorancia y seguir adelante, después de todo el bienestar del reino era primero, y ya no tenía nada que perder.

-sigamos-dio Yuuri sin querer saber nada mas, y así fue como los tres se perdieron en medio de las ráfagas de luces en el horizonte, ante los ojos de todos los que los apreciaban.

Las lagrimas de todos se hacían presente entre llantos silenciosos y miradas de resignación, esa noche nadie durmió, esa noche la oscuridad no se manifestó en Shin Makoku, la cual aparecía desde la distancia como un una linterna en medio de la tierra que podía ser observada por todos los reinos vecinos, los cuales estaba pendientes de los sucesos.

La tierra se estremeció, los vientos se convirtieron en huracanes que se manifestaron en todos los reinos y los terremotos también, el fin de Shin Makoku había llegado, y todos corrieron a refugiarse a sus casa y abrazaron a sus familias por última vez, de la misma forma que Greta abrazaba a Cecile para no caer en mas desesperación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La habitación se ilumino, y el tiempo en ella se detuvo, ella estaba tranquila, no importara lo que ocurriese fuera de esa habitación, nada pasaría allí, nada volvería a dañar a su pequeño que ahora reposaba cobijado en su ala recuperándose gracias a su poder.

El pequeño Yuuri abrió lentamente los ojos, y se vio en vuelto en llamas, llamas que no lo quemaban, más bien lo hacían sentir en paz, miro a la gigantesca ave que también lo observaba, y con un poco de temor se alejo de ella.

-quien eres- pregunto asustado y algo confuso, si esto era un sueño era el más raro que jamás había tenido.

-gomene, no puedo volver a la forma en la cual me conociste, pero sigo siendo quien siempre te cuidara

-Leo…- susurro, al reconocer esa voz

-tranquilo, ya nada te lastimara- al escuchar esa palabras, las imágenes de su padre tratando de matarlo, Murata poniéndose como escudo le perforaron la cabeza, y se lanzo al suelo derramando lagrimas amargas.

Se levanto de la cama y bajo al suelo, agachando la cabeza hacia el pequeño.

-no llores, yo estoy junto a ti- el niño abrazo el cuello del fénix y lloro con más fuerza, ella solo lo cobijo en su alas nuevamente.

-porque paso todo esto'-pregunto al ave

-por que los seres vivientes siempre queremos más de lo que podemos tener, porque no nos importa lastimas a los demás por conseguirlo.

- no quiero- grito- no quiero vivir en un mundo así- gritaba a mas no podre- quiero más!

-no quiero más!, no más!

El fénix cerró los ojos, era lógico saber por qué amaba tanto a ese pequeño ser, era puro incapaz de odiar, blanco como la nieve, incapaz de albergar deseos de venganza, pero al igual que la nieve era tan fácil de ensuciar, así eran los niños que jamás comprendían del por qué se da una guerra y solo les queda ver todo el dolor y sufrimiento sin saber el ¿porque?

-shu…- susurro en su oído

-no más!- seguía murmurando el pequeño

-te daré un deseo, te daré lo que más quieras, solo pídelo, solo dímelo, te daré todo de mi.

Le dijo y el pequeño comenzó a cerrar sus ojos

La luz ilumino la habitación, ya no importaba nada, después de todo desde que su madre murió, su hermana le fue arrebatada el había dejado de importar a todos, había sido olvidado por todos, solo d vez en cuando alguien lo venía a ver, era innecesario para todos, solo era importante para su madre y su hermana, entonces por qué no volver al pasado donde solo los tres eran felices, pero no.

La felicidad de uno no es felicidad si implica el sufrimiento de otro, recordó la mirada entristecida de su madre, y la mirada de odio y frialdad por parte de su hermana, entonces nadie había sido feliz en todo el tiempo que el vivió con ellos, pensó que si su madre jamás se hubiera casado con su padre, nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero depuse se dijo que negar la existencia a su hermana era ser egoísta.

Sintió la calidez de su hermana fundiéndose en su cuerpo, y se pregunto qué era lo que el realmente quería.

El solo quería ver a todos sonreír, y ver a todos felices, pero como lograr eso, como…

Todo se volvió blanco, un blanco puro, y escucho mil voces, mil niños riendo y jugando, todos junto a sus padre y hermanos, era el paraíso, los pastos verdes y los animales recostados sobre estos, la perfecta equidad entre todas las especie, lo que parece imposible de lograr.

Los ríos y mil maravillas naturales más.

Era esto lo que quería, quizás, pero después el ambiente cambio, mil voces gritando mil niños llorando, mil madres muriendo mil hermanos separados, era esto, claro que no, esto jamás lo quería.

Finalmente vio algo extraño vio a su madre sobre un rio flotando, al igual que mil cuerpos mas, pudo sentir su calidez, al fin se dio cuenta de que era realmente eso lo que deseaba, regresar al momento mas dichoso de nuestra mísera existencia, el momento donde somos protegidos de todo mal, el momento de nuestra ignorancia total, donde el sol es ese ser que nos alberga en su vientre y su rostro no regala sensaciones de relajo, algunas veces felicidad, otras enfadado, otras simplemente aburrido, ese momento donde solo ella/él es tu universo. ¡La inserción!, el inicio de la vida donde todo puede ser reescrito para mejorar, si alguien cree en las segundas oportunidades, creerá en la vida, en los niños que son nuestra única salvación, antes de ser transformados a un color, antes de ser los portadores de la destrucción o la salvación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abrió los ojos estaba cansado, realmente estaba cansado, cuánto tiempo más tardaría ese enclenque en regresar.

Decido salir a caminar, ya cerca de la puerta principal sintió la determinación recorrer su sangre, debía traerlo de vuelta, ¡él debía regresar!, ¡debía traerlo!, si no estaba en un error abrir las puertas de esas extrañas ruinas podría traerlo de vuelta.

No dudo ni un segundo y tomo un caballo y se dirigió sin informar a nadie de su alocada idea.

Llego a las ruinas y se dispuso a invocar todo su poder, toda su magia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No fallare, decía una y otra vez Kessler, esta vez lo lograre.

Dala sintió el corazón hacérsele añicos, no podía evitarlo… y lo peor era que dos entidades se hallaban tratando e abrir las puertas al mismo tiempo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Solo le faltaba una simple frase para concluir el conjuro, pero algo le revolvió el veinte y cayo desmayado en aquellas ruinas sin concluir el ritual.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kessler concluyo el conjuro, pero las puertas no se abrieron, cayó al suelo maldiciendo su destino.

Continuara…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Autora:

Lánguida-aleas-yo (fanfcition) o Langui (amor yaoi) dice:

Lo siento si la calidad bajo, si los errores son mas horrores que nada, jejej, si fue mucha metida de pata por parte mía, pero no me dio tiempo de releerlo y corregirlo, y ya estoy retrasado con el otro fanfic "crónicas de un amor prohibido", waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, también mi one shot se quedo en media revisión, por ellos decidí no dormir esta noche subir este capítulo, escribir el siguiente de crónicas, corregir el one shot, y reescribir el capítulo final de obsesión o como ahora desearía llamarlo "deseos del corazón", también debo actualizar en la otra página, waaaaaaaaaaaa, sé que soy muy incumplida pero ahora tengo la cabeza en otro lado, así que para ya no hacerles esperar tanto ni nada por el estilo, aquí les dejo el cap, se que este cap, se que deja mucho que desear, pero les digo que es la base para el siguiente, que les prometo estará mejor.

*LO SIENTO, SOY MALA, LO SE, PERO PUEDO CAMBIAR!

*mmm, nop, no lo hare, así que mejor me callo, la vida real te obliga a tener otras prioridades, para desgracai nuestra T-T, las dejo con el cap.

Ps: necesito una editora. Alguna sugerencia, alguna voluntaria que disponga de tiempo y paciencia (T-T)

otra coas, mil gracias a las que leen el fic, se que no son muchas pero de verdad gracias, es muy importante para mi, bye!


	14. ¿un final Feliz?

_Cap. 15:__ Un final feliz…? _

_Dejémoslo en un final y punto._

Abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una extraña habitación, juraba que todo se derrumbaría de un momento a otro. El mareo era insoportable, pero supuso que estaba bien… Considerando su estado… "todo estaba bien"… Eso era lo que Gisela le había dicho.

Suspiro, de verdad estaba feliz de saber que sería, como dijo la doctora: **¡Madre!**

Pero aun tenía una que otra cosa en su cabeza, que perturbaban su felicidad de albergar un nuevo ser, cosas insignificantes como ser:

**1.- ¿Quién era el padre?**

**2.- ¿Dónde estaba?**

**4.- ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?**

Fue entonces cuando hizo una pausa, ahora que miraba bien todo, y veía a los visitantes, se dio cuenta de algo… no recordaba ni una mierda de ese hombre. Y las preguntas surgieron, sobre la posible concepción de su bebe:

**1.- ¿estaba borracho?**

**2.- ¿un desgraciado me violo?**

**3.- ¿inseminación artificial?, ¡alto!, ¡¿qué era eso?, ¡¿existe esa palabra?**

Nuevamente su cabeza parecía estallar, así que pregunto a sus hermanos sobre el padre y estos respondieron naturalmente que lo más posible es que el padre fuese el Maou.

**-Maou… ¿eh?-** suspiro poniendo una carita de incredibilidad, desde que había sido rescatado de las ruinas después de dos días, ser llevado a la enfermería, haberse enterado de su estado y lo demás, trataba de hacer memoria sobre las razones de sus acciones, pero… nada, solo oscuridad era lo único que veía, oscuridad y un intenso dolor, eso era lo único que le quedaba de su pasado.

Se pregunto si las cosas estaban bien, analizando su estado:

**1.- Embarazado**

**2.- Desmemoriado**

**3.- Comprometido, con dios sabe ¿qué tipo de hombre?, pero debía ser malo, si muy malo, seguro no lo amaba y lo había abandonado en aquel lugar para librarse de él, después de todo ¿quien abandona a su amado por tanto tiempo?**

**5.- Para rematar: Dos hermanos, el tétrico con fetiche de cosas lindas, eso estaba en el rango de lo normal según sus recuerdos, pero el segundo ahora era un imbécil que no dejaba de sonreír por mas insultos que le lanzara y qué decir de la madre…. Una zorra en potencia, más de lo normal.**

Suspiro nuevamente, y miro de nuevo aquella foto donde hacia el, su disque prometido y … espera. **¿Quién era esa?, ¿quién era esa infante de cabellos cafés?.**

Volvía a frotarse las sien después de todo pensar con tanto escuerzo le hacía doler la cabeza, fue entonces que dio vuelta la fotografía, claro después de quitarle el porta retrato, y allí estaba, los nombre y la identificación de la mocosa.

"**para mis queridos padres, con amor Greta."**

¡Un médico!, ¡un cardiólogo!… ¡no!, ¡un psicólogo!, ¿cómo carajos nadie le dijo que ya era padre?, ahora si estaba fuera del mundo.

Las puestas se abrieron después de leves minutos, era Conrad el que había entrado y al ver a su hermano sentado, con el cabello cubriendo su rostro se sintió, algo preocupado.

**-¿Estás bien?-** pregunto, con una clásica sonrisa cálida, que ni siquiera el mismo se lo podía explicar, pero cada vez que veía a su hermanito no podía evitar sonreír de felicidad, era como si lo hubiese perdido y ahora lo encontraba, y por alguna razón lo que menos quería era volverlo a perder, así que era inevitable… aunque le menor ya se había quejado de aquella actitud irracional.

Bien, según su hermano ¿esto podía estar bien?, o cual era para le la definición de bien, para el… suspiro y finalmente pregunto** -¿Qué significa esto?-** Wolfram hablo con una voz forzada, ronca, imitando a un yakuza , y mostrándole la fotografía, señalando a la niña**- ¿cómo demonios?, ¿por qué no me dijeron que ya tenía una hija?, Además… ¿donde está, que no debería estar aquí acompañando a su padre?-** reclamaba el rubio ido por la ira, a los que más deseaba conocer, a los que se supone y por lógica mas debería amar, estaban ausentes, ¿que era esto?, esto era todo menos una familia unida, coas que cambiaria, apenas esos dos estuvieran presentes.

**-Greta esta de campamento con Annsia, en el reino de su hermano-** concluyo Conrad sonriéndole.

El rostro de Wolfram simplemente cayo mirando las sabanas, como odiaba esa sonrisa, como la odiaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya había amanecido, y yuuri despertó, el sueño que tuvo había sido demasiado fuerte, más que un sueño. ** ¡Una pesadilla!**. Ver destruida a toda Shin Makoku… era eso… **¡una pesadilla**!.

Lavo su rostro y en el espejo lo vio claramente, era un ave de fuego que lo miraba fijamente.

Giro hacia a traza y la vio, no era una alucinación, o tal vez aun seguía sonando, pellizco su mano y sintió el dolor.

**-lo prometes..-** dijo el ave viendo fijamenrte a los ojos del moreno.

Yuuri parpadeo

**-¡¿hablas?-** dijo sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía aun ave hablar, de hecho era la primera vez que veía a un ave envuelta en fuego sin chillar o revolcarse por el dolor, volvió a pellizcar su mano, y definitivamente, por el dolor no era un sueño, o quien sabe…

El fénix mirando la cara de incredubilidad del moreno simplemente decidió ignorar su ignorancia, era tan obvio saber, que era lo que pensaba.

**-Lo prometes… o todo volverá a la realidad-** fue entonces que Yuuri comprendió que nada había sudo un sueño, y sus piernas temblaron y cayo al suelo mirando el techo ido de su realidad, el dolor lo invadió de vuelta y como no, todo su reino había sido destruido, habai fallado en todo, había perdido todo y como alma que lleva el viento salió corriendo a la sala, donde encontró a su madre.

**-¡Yuuri!, el desayuno está listo-** decía su madre feliz al ver a su hijo correr en pijama por la casa- **eso es, demuestra tu energía-** decía miko-san a su esposo, que no hacia otra cosa mas que leer el periódico mientras la mujer animaba a su hijo, que misteriosamente paro en la pared observando el calendario, debía comprobar la fecah y el año, miro su cuepo y era el enclenque que wolfram solia llamar.

Giro y todo se torno blanco y lo vio, vio a su hijo brillando en una especie de llama de color amariiloo intenzo.

**-lo prometes…-** volvió a preguntar, pero ahora era su hijo

Yuuri asintió, sin saber muy bien a que se refería, pero prometería cualquier cosa con tal de evitar ese final.

Los ojos del pequeño se cerraron, y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Un año entero paso, y Yuuri aun seguía con sus afanes de volver, seguía saltando en las piscinas públicas o cualquier charco de agua, pero nada parecía llevarlo de nuevo a su reino.

Cada día una angustia, de solo pensar que el rubio podía hacer aquello, el no podía perimitir que la historia se repitiese, pero ya lo había decidido, una vez en Shin Makoku si Wolfram estaba casado con kessler, lo mataría, en ese preciso momento antes de que hiciera algo, lo lamentaba por Dala, pero no dejaría que su reino fuera destruido solo por ese mounstro.

Finalmente llego la hora, según sus recuerdo era el momento, rogo al cielo y las estrellas que todo resultara difeente esta vez.

Las puertas se abrieron y pudo verlo el ave de fuego, el fénix aletar y desvanecerse, no lo supo, pero sintió algo ne nostlguia.

Cayó en Shin Makoku, y corrió a Pacto de sangre donde abrió las puertas de golpe y grito.

**-¡Wolfram!-** todos en el castillo fueron a recibirlo, todos menos dos, los cuales… uno indignado por la noticia se sentía furioso y solo deseaba pasar el tiempo con su pequeño, después de todo había vivido sin un marido durante 10 años, otras 10 ahoras no lo matarían.

Agarro a Yuuri ente sus brazos, este lo miraba algo curioso.

**-Papa llego, ¿no irnos a conocerlo?-**Wolfram puso una sonrisa ironica **–primero terminemos de ordenar estos jugetes, que pensara tu hermana Greta.**

**-¡hi!**

Se sento en la ventana mirando el alboroto que todos había por el Maou, de verdad era una persona tan grata para todos, según lo que sus hermanso y los demás miembros del castillo le contaban si lo era, según él… no era más que un extraño al que debía obedescer como soldado , ahora prometido y padre de su hijo.

Suspiro, que mas remedio le quedaba que tragarse a ese desconocido.

Camino tomando la manita de su pequeño, supuso que se acostumbraría al Maou de la misma forma que se acostumbro a ese humana llamada Greta que ahora quería como una hija y por misteriosa razón ese era el titulo honorificop que tenia, esa joven era hija suya y de ese Maou.

**-¡memoria regresa!-** se dijo nuevamente, mientras su hijo lo miraba curioso, pero feliz.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-¿dónde está Wolfram?, ¡¿está casado?, y ¡¿mi hijo?**

Las preguntas salian rapidas exigentes y poco entendibles para los presentes que aun estaban sorprendido de la llegada y de que el moreno supiera que era padre.

**-ellos vendrán pronto, wolfram dijo que bajaría una ves terminara de alistara Yuuri**

**-¡¿está casado con Kessler o no?-** exigió saber Yuuri desesperado.

**-¿quién es Kessler?-**pregunto Gwendal

Los ojos de yuuuri brillaron de felicidad**- nadie-** respondió animoso.

**-ademas mi hermano esta comprometido con tigo, el jamás se casaria con nadie, pero…**

**-¿pero?-** dijo Yuuri al ver como la cara de todos de sorpresa cambia ba a preocupación

**-¡¿Qué? , ¿Le paso algo a wolfram?-** pregunto

**-henkay-** dijo conrand que por el tono de voz, Yuuri ni se molesto en pedirle que lo llamara por su nombre, todo lo contrario solo sintió la opresión en su pecho, si algo le pasaba a su amado el se moría**- con mil demonios ya lo había perdido dos veces, una mas… ¿qué era esto el juego de maten al rubio?- **se dijo mentalmente.

**-aparentemente perdió la memoria-** la cara de Yuuri quedo pálida, al oir eso, pero luego se compuso, era mejor un rubio desmemoriado que uno muerto, **¿no?**.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bajaba las gradas y podía oír a todos hablar casi al mismo tiempo, suspiro y apretó mas la manita de su hijo, lo miro susurrando.

**-yo lo sujeto y tu lo golpeas- **el pequeño miro a su madre sin entender, así que solo asintió.

**-mejor no lo hagas, se rectifico. Solo no me sueltes la mano ¿ok?-** el pequeño sonrió a su madre, pese a ser un soldado, siempre dependía de él para sacar fuerzas, le daba a entender que él era el hombre de la casa, y lo más importante en su vida y eso era algo que el pequeño no deseaba cambiar por nada del mundo, nisiquiera por su padre.

Comenzarona bajar las gradas y todos los presentes calalron, Wolfram identifico al recién llegado, era aun hombre de 19 años con el cuerpo ben formado, le sobre pasabaen estatura y peso, asi que suspiro mas profudamente, segunsus hermanso el siempre lo llamo enclenque, ahora con esa apariencia suppuso que debería de buscarse un mejor apodo.

Yuuri lo veía bajar lentamente con el niño sujeto en la mano izquierda, no pudo contener las ganas de llorar y correr a abrazarlos, pero se vio obligado, nuevamente todo se tono blanco.

"**su paga fue su amor… tu paga es tu promesa… mi paga mi escénica, es tu última oportunidad no lo olvides"**

Yuuri simplemte se desplomo delante de todos, wolfram lo vio y suspiro…

**-enclenque, creo que ese apodo te queda-** dijo a modo de acercarse al rey de Shin Makoku y camopañarlo a la enfermería y esperar a que recuperase la conciencia, después de todo era su prometido, debía estar a su lado, y el debai concer asu hijo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abrió los ojos y lo vio, wolfram estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la ventana, sobre sus piernas el pequeño al cual leia un cuento, miro bien la habiatacion y pellizcó su mano, comprobando que no fuese un sueño, se reincorporo y miro de nuevo al rubio el cual por el sionio hecho ya había volteado a verlo y lo contemplaba con esa esmeraldas curiosas, y su hijo hacia lo mismo con esos ojos negros.

**-hola-** dijo Yuuri usando su máximo auocontrol para no correr y abrazar al rubio, ni al pequequeño, esta vez lo haría todo buien y con clama.

**-hola-** respondió wolfra**- henkay**

**-no me llames asi, nuca lo haz hecho, tu siempre me haz llamado …**

**-enclenque-** se adelando wolfram

**-lo recuerdas-** dijo yuuri entuciasmado

**-no, pero mis hermanos me cuentan muchas cosas sobre ti, sobre nosotros, además lo acabas de de demostrar, eres un enclenque- Y**uuri solo sonrió, el rubio estaba molesto y le costaba hablar, de hecho pensó que lo odiaba por ser humano, pero no hacia otra cosa mas que aguantarlo por que era su deber como prometido, pero eso no importaba, mientras estuviera allí, tenían suficiente tiempo para reescribir su historia.

**-tú… debes ser mi hijo, ¿no?-** dijo ignorando el puchero de wolfra, eso ya no importaba, ya se encargaría de enamorarlo de nuevo, lo importante era tenerlos consigo nuevamente.

**-¡sí!, y tú… ¿eres mi papá?-** Yuuri iba a asentir pero el pequeño continuo hablando**…- el idiota enclenque bueno para nada, traidor, que abandona a su familia por más de diez años para serle infiel con quien sabe cuántas mujeres…-**Miro atentamente a su ahora "padre"**- ¿lo eres?-** concluyo su pregunta el menor mirando expectantemente al moreno, a lo cual Yuuri quedo perplejo y simplemente miro a Wolfram, ¿Qué le habrá enseñado su rubio mamado a su pequeño en su ausencia?, o lo peor… ¿Qué no le habrá enseñado?

**-es mejor que tengas un abuena escuza por tu ausencia, enclenque-**dijo sin mirarlo, ignorando por completo esa mirada que el sabia que tenia encima por parte del moreno pidiéndole explicación pero, ¡no!, ¡claro que no!, Wolfram von Bielefeld no le daría explicaciones de la forma de crianza del niño a un desconocido. ¿Quién sabe qué aventuras había tenido en el mundo humano?, no claro que no, si este quetia compartir el lecho debía ganárselo, y lo primero era dando una explicación razonable de su ausencia.

De pronto ambas mirada se enfrentaron, una solicitando explicaciones de las blasfemias que le había dicho a su hijo, y la otra solicitando un explicación de su ausencia, al final Yuuri perdió, en aquella sangrienta batalla de miradas, que concluyo con un ojo rojo y dos lagrimas que escaparon de los ojos del moreno.

**-¡peor no fue mi culpa!, las puertas se cerraron, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?**

Wolfram lo miro de reojo **-¡Eso es solo excusas!... se supone que eres el Maou, según mis hermanos el más "poderoso"-**Wolfram enfatizaba la palabra poderoso con una irónica sonrisa, al ver como su hijo lo imitaba -**pero veo que eres un simple enclenque, ¿qué más se podía esperar de los humanos?**

Yuuri puso una mano sobre su cabeza, el rubio no se la pondría fácil, de verdad le costaría reconquistarlo, peor lo haría, por más tiempo que le tomase lo haría, por mas dolores de cabeza que le ocasionará, por mas bilis que le produjera, lo reconquistaría, después de todo el amor lo superaba todo en este mundo, hasta a un egocéntrico y racista caprichoso príncipe.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa noche, bueno… eso según la fracturada memoria del rubio. Sería la primera noche que tendría que compartir su lecho con ese sujeto (Yuuri). Aunque tratase de recordar jamás le venia nada a la mente sobre su vida con el moreno, ni como lo había conocido, menos como se habían comprometido, ni sus aventuras, ni las noches que había compartido con él.

Miro la habitación, al parecer Yuuri aun no llegaba, sus hermanos y los miembros del castillo habían termiando de darle la bien venida, el rubio miro la habitación de punta a punta, analizando toda via de escape o toda arma posible que pudiese usar encontra de su prometido, era un mazoku hecho y derecho, pero mas que todo orgulloso, jamás se entregaría a un extraño, enclenque traidor, sin importarle que medio mundo dijera que no lo era y que él lo había amado mucho, ¡no claro que no!, todos estaban mal de la cabeza, el jamás, jamás con un humano , menos con este enclenque.

Se hacerco al armario y alli vio la solución a todos su problemas, sonrió con malicia, sabía que guardarlo le servirá algún día.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuuri miraba la enorme puerta, sus sentimientos eran una mezcla de felicidad, lujuria y algo de miedo, es decir el rubio no lo recordaba… ¡ni una mierda!, esa era la palabra, no lo recordaba ¡ni una mierda!, así que debía ir con cuidado, no lo quería lastimar…. Más exacto. No quería salir rostizado, o morir en su escaso intento, pero como contener todas esas ganas, todo ese sentimiento de necesidad.

-solo le dolerá la primera vez, luego se acostumbrara- se dijo, pero aun asi no pudo evitar que sus manso temblaran-o solo me dolerá los primeras semanas, luego las quemaduras cicatrizaran.

Abrió la puerta y encontró al rubio acostado cubierto hasta la cabeza con las sabanas.

Sonrio algo complacido, que Wolfram hubiese entrado dentro la cama y se durmiera era una negación a medias de sus deberes de prometido, negación que no pensaba aprobar, asi que se hacerco al rubio.

**-¡Wolfram!- **lo llamo pero este no respondió, se asomo a su cuello destapándolo, y comenzando a darle pequeños besitos.

El rubio por su parte tubo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reir, ya que increiblemnte esos besitos no le molestaban ni le provocaban repulsión**- ¡mierda!, de verdad debi amarlo alguna vez, ¡mierda!-** maldijo, el solo hecho de verse rebajado a amar a un humano, le parecia algo repulsivo.

Pudo sentir las manos del moreno bajando su espalda y subiendo su camisón **-¡yo lo mato!, que se cree… lo mato-** se quejaba para sí, sin moverse de su lugar.

Yuuri parpadeo, algo estaba fuera de lugar, asi que se paro sobre el rubio y de una arrebató las sabanas y lo contemplo.

Las acciones con su mano habían subido su camizon hasta su cintura dejando todo su pate inferior a la vista del público (Yuuri), al verlo allí Yuuri abrió los ojos.

**-esto es un broma, ¿no?**

El cuerpo de Wolfram ni se había movido de su posiscion inicial, el rubio aparentemente dormía con el sueño pesado.

Yuuri solo miraba sorprendido y a aquel calzón de castidad.

**-¡Wolfram!, ¿dónde está la llave?-** comenzó a mover al rubio para despertarlo, peor este no parecia querer hacerlo, ya que por mas que yuuri hiciera lo que hiciera en toda la noche Wolfram no movio ni un solo dedo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Salía el sol y todos estaban nuevamente en el comedor en sus respectivos lugares, felices por la llegada de Yuuri y por el anuncio que yuuri hizo de la boda el día anterior.

Sí, todos eran felices, menos uno… Yuuri se había hecho presente ante todos en compañía del rubio y su hijo, que no se desprendía de su madre.

**-buenos días henkay-** saludaron todos

**-¿buenos días?, ¿que tienen de buenos?-** se quejo el moreno mirando a wolfram el cual solo esquivo la mirada y lo ignoro por completo.

**-parece que no tubo una buena noche, ¿ocurrió algo? –** pregunto Cecile, preocupada, de verdad espera que el que trajera esa cara o algún tipo de molestias corporal fuese su hijo, no el Maou, (que decepción, el Maou resulto ser uke), pensó para sí la rubia, sin quitar su adorable sonrisa.

**-¿de quién fue la idea de fabricar un calzon de castidad mágico?-** soltó Yuuri sin importarle el momento, ni la ocasión.

**-¿¡funciona!-** pregunto Gwendal asombrado, ya que por lo general ninguno de los inventos de la pelirroja funcionaban.

**-¡perfectamente!-** ironizo Yuuri **-¿no es verdad Wolfram?-** la mirada asesina aun se posaba sobre el rubio, mirada que le dedicaba desde que este había despertado.

**-supongo…- **fue lo único que dijo tomando su desayuno tranquilamente, ignorando las quejas de su futuro esposo.

**-entonces comenzare la producción en masa, estoy segura que muchos desearan uno-**

Una extraña aura cubría a Yuuri que de por sí odiaba el maldito artefacto por no dejarlo tomar al rubio, a la pelirroja por crearlo y al Wolfram por haverselo puesto, pero ya se encargaría de vengarse, al diablo el rey compasivo, ya había vivido un infierno, esta vez no, el era el rey y aquí se haría lo que el rey decida.

**-¿cómo se lo quieto?-** la pregunta fue mas que suficiente para que el mas despistado de todos los presentes comprendier la razón del malestar del moreno.

Todas las miradas se posaron en wolfram que no le dio importancia a las palabras del Maou, y siguió de lo más tranquilo tomando su desayuno.

**-no es posible, solo él puede hacerlo-** informo la pelirroja**- o… solo si el portador lo conciente el dispositivo se abrirá, mientras él no lo desee, no lo hará. No importa la fuerza que se empele en abrirlo, o la maguia, el dispositivo absorbe estas energías y las revierte amplificando la fuerza de la cerradura.**

Todos podían jurar que los dientes de yuuri rechinaban, jamás pensaron que su hermano haría algo así, aquel dipiositivo había sido creado para Greta que andaba de novia con un noble, para protegerla, pero jamás pensaron que el rubio se lo había quedado, menos que lo guardara para esta ocacion.

**-¡quítatelo!-** chillaba Yuuri, como un niño de tres años exigiendo un juguete a alguien que se le niega a entregárselo.

**-sigue soñando, enclenque-** fue la respuesta del rubio que se levanto y en compañía de su pequeño se retiro fuera del comedor, claro que Yuuri estaba tras de él como una mosca fastidiosa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Los días pasaron sin novedad, bueno amenos que tomenos como algo novedoso las venitas que se acumulaban en la frente de yuuri y en la cara de wolfram, ya que ambos no dejaban de hacerse la vida imposible, cada dia con muevas discusiones, y todo por que, por que el rubio no le dejaba avanzar, no se decidia a quietarse el maldito dispositivo según yuuri, que en venganza no dejaba de acosarlo día y noche.

El rubio suspirba, de verda el moreno ya lo artaba, si bien a un inicio lo sorprendía por su perseverancia, esta se había covertoido en un fastidio.

Yuuri por su parte no comprendía por que el rubio no caia en su seducción, habai hecho de todo y con todo para ceducir al rubio, desde una cama de rosas, regalos lujosos, ropa costosa, había gritado a amedio mundo que lo amaba, incluso la bod era divulgada a los mil vientos, pero el rubio ni le dejaba darle un beso en la mejilla.

Aveces yuuri se paraba el un pilar y pensaba que este no era wolfra, era un clon u otro tipo, y el suyo seguía muerto, pero luego reaccionaba al verlo con el pequeño, debía ser sincero wolfram solo parecia el mismo que el amaba cuando estaba con su hijo o con greta, fuera de ellos se mostraba frio e indiferente con la mayoría, especialmente con conradn y el, todo por ser humanos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El rubio recoria los pasillos del palacio en busca de su hijo que por sus afnes de jugar a la escondite se le había perdido de vista.

Camino y camino, hasta llegar al depósito de los tesoros del Maou, donde supuso que su pequeño estaría, después de todo ya había buscado en todo el palacio, era el último sitio. Grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar voces, se asomo lo suficiente para escuchar, peor no para ser visto.

-**debes ser valiente-** una voz adulta hablaba, así que se alisto a desvainar su espada, nadie tenia permitido el acceso a las bodegas del tesorro, pero se detuvo al oír la segunda voz.

**-lose, pero… la oscuridad da miedo-** wolfram cerro los ojos, ya había reconocido ambas voces, era su estupido prometido y su adorado hijo.

**-¿no crees que deberíamos salir de aquí?, Wolfram de be estar preocupado- **el pequeño asintió con la cabeza, y se levanto, peor al hacerlo volvió a caer.

**-lo sabia, debe doler-** dijo yuuri a tiempo de tomar al pequeño en sus manos, y ponerlo sobre sus hombros.

**-no es necesario, yo puedo caminar-** dijo el menor

**-soy tu padre, dejame consetirte un poco-** y el niño se dejo llevar por Yuuri hacia la salida.

Wolfram al sentir sus pasos, salió del lugar, debía retirarse para no molestar, después de todo el jamás podía interponerse ante un encuentro padre e hijo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ambos Yuuris se la pasaron toda la tarde buscando al rubio que no daba señal de vida, y eso les alarmaba un poco, era raro en el rubio dejar al niño solo por tanto tiempo.

Continuaron buscando por lo prados por las cabelleriza por todo el pueblo pero el rubio no aparecia.

Entraron en una posada muy conocida por una comida típica, y después recorian el pueblo, entre otras cosas, la búsqueda del rubio pasó a segundo plano, ambos parecían divertirse en grande en laferia del pueblo.

Mientras tanto des de la distancia Wolfram observaba a ese hombre, con el cual tenía una historia de la cual no guardaba ni dejames de sentimiento, pero no podía evitar sonreír al verlo llevarse bien con su hijo.

**-no esta tan mal, después de todo-** se dijo.

Dio la vuelta y retorno al palacio, a veces se preguntaba por que los hombre como él eran tan estúpidos, siempre despistados y tomando el camino errado, cundo lo único que tenia que hacer para ser aceptado como su consorte era ganarse el cariño se su hijo, ninguna madre en sus cinco sentidos se casaria con un hombre que no supiese valora y amar a su hijo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegaron al palacio avanzada la noche, y yuuri puo verlo claramente, el rubio estaba parado en la puerta espareando por el y su hijo, asi que ambos corrieron hacia el el pequeño para abrazarlo, y el mayor para mirarlo y reclamarle.

**-¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?, ¿saber lo que te hemos buscado?-** esto era el colmo, no solo tenia que aguantar la indiferencia del rubio y su desprecio por ser-semi humano, también sus desapariciones, y lo mas grave que abandonara a su pequeño.

Wolfram, tumo las de un argumento para confrontar al Maou, pero no, solo lo miro sin decir nada a yuuri y en silencio se le acerco.

**-¿qué demonios te creer?, ¿qué tipo de madre deja aun niño solo en medio de la oscuridad…**

Iba a continuar, pero los reclamos de Yuuri fueron callados por un beso que el rubio le dio de improviso.

**-aprobado-** Fue lo único que dijo el rubio tomando al pequeño de su mano y entrando al castillo.

**-¿Aprobado?-** susurro el moreno, susurro que luego se transformo en un sonrisa- **eso significa… ¡¿ya no mas calzón de castidad?-** pregunto a gritos al rubio, el cual no contesto.

Después de dos horas y de disculparse con Gwendal por su escape del trabajo real, se dispuso a ir a su habitación más que emocionado, **¡excitado!**

Abrió la pueta triunfante, pero lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, el rubio no estaba, y solo una carta sobre la almohada lo esperaba.

Abrió la carta esperando una explicación.

"Solo después de la boda, hentay"

Era lo único que encontró en la susodicha carta y un grito se escucho en todo el palacio, nuevamente yuuri pagaba los platos rotos de este amor que ya no era unilateral.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se recostó al lado de su peqeueño, no sabia como explicar lo que sentía, no era amor solo nostalguia, y mucha tristeza, tenia razones de soba para no quererlo cerca, esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que el dolor y el sufrimietno los apricionaria si seguían juntos, ese hombre definitivamente no era bueno para él, pero eso ya no importaba, solo debía ser bueno para su hijo, y nada mas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que les haya agradado, si, decapítenme por tardona, jejejej, gomene. Solo dos capítulos más, las ovas, muchas gracias por los reviews.

Si me pasan los correos para que les envié las fotos, o entren a "laguida laguida postigo" de facebook, a fotos, el álbum Kyo Kara Maou, cualquiera de las dos, , bueno me despido bye! Se cuidan


	15. Silencio

**Silencio…**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-¿Nuevamente la oscuridad?- **se dijo sin importar a quien tuviese escuchando-** ¿que el cielo no era blanco, con nubecitas de algodón y los ositos arcoíris?-** se quejaba el rubio a medida que iba caminando, cuando vio un leve resplandor.

**-¿otra vez la inserción?-** se dijo, Pero no. Al salir vio el mundo espectral bañado en esa espesa neblina que cubría los rayos de luz, pero como siempre no podían evitar que los colores se diferenciasen unos de otros. Camino curioso, tocando cada objeto con sus manos y mirándolos como si se tratasen de la octava maravilla del mundo.

**-ha pasado mucho tiempo**

**-si… Demasiado-** dijo inconscientemente**- ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!, ¡¿que no te habías muerto?- **Dala dio un salto hacia atrás cayendo al suelo, arrastrándose para seguir retrocediendo mientras señalaba a la entidad como si se tratase del demonio en persona.

**-procura no hacer tus payasadas con migo, quieres…o te rostizo-** advirtió el ave.

**-¡está bien!, ¡está bien!-** dijo levantándose y limpiándose el traje**- ¿y qué cuentas?, ¿cómo te va?… ¿ya superaste tus traumas de culpabilidad por ser una asesina de infantes?**

De la nada el rubio comenzó a salta, los pies simplemente le ardían como si se parase sobre lava, y no era para menos, las rocas se estaban fundiendo a 10 metros a la redonda, la entidad estaba furiosa.

**-¡está bien!, !está bien! … me moderare. Ahora bájale la temperatura que me siento como pollo frito.**

Leo voltio los ojos, Dala era el peor sabio que había conocido en toda su larga e histórica existencia.

**-olvídalo-** comenzó a marcharse**- púdrete en tu infierno- **le dijo al momento de abrir el portal.

**-esta vez lo hare bien…-**susurro y el fénix paró en seco en su sitio, quedando ambos en silencio.

El viento soplo, y el panorama desértico con cadáveres tirados por el suelo le daban un ambiente escalofriante y tenso por el silencio de ambas existencias.

**-suerte con eso-** fue lo único que dijo el fénix, jamás lo entendería, vino para liberarlo de esa tragedia llevarlo al mundo del Maou pero, no este había decidido quedarse allí con su rey histérico y sádico **-el amor a veces puede ser tan estúpido… -**suspiro.

Nuevamente se hallo solo y procedió su camino, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que esta sería su última oportunidad. Kessler lo esperaba.

Corrió hacia el palacio, una oportunidad…. había esperanza.

Entro al castillo y todo estaba en fase de pausa, con su último suspiro y viendo a Kessler arrodillado por su falla en abrir las puertas.

Entro a la habitación donde reposaba su cuerpo.

**-hola bello durmiente- **se dijo a sí mismo**- sabes, soy tus recuerdos, así que úsame bien quieres…**

Comenzó a desvanecerse para ser uno con ese cuerpo inerte que floraba en la habitación escondida detrás del trono del rey.

Un dedo se movió, para luego ser la mano entera, y después caer al escuchar el grito de rabia e impotencia de Kessler.

Se asomo a la puerta temeroso. Estaba fuera de sí, pero dentro comprendía que era la única forma, debía hablar con él para llevar a cabo la única solución del mundo espectral

**-kess..-** las palabras murieron cuando sintió el silencio de su rey y sus paso dirigiéndose hacia él, correr se sentía tentador, peor no.

**-Alquimia…- **dijo y el rey se detuvo a un centímetro de que sus manos cogieran su cuello

**-¿al-qui-mi-a?-** repitió suavemente, para luego dirigirse jalando a Dala consigo a esa habitación

Dala sabía lo que había hecho, pero estas alturas la idea sonaba tan alocada, y en el reino Maou no estaba tan mal.

**-comienza-** ordeno, tirándole el libro**- lo descifraste todo, ¿no?, tu nunca mencionas nada que no hayas estudiado.**

Dala recogió el libro que había caído al suelo y le dedico una leve sonrisa amarga a su rey

**- si- ** fue lo único que dijo

Pasaron dos hora y ambos estaban en el patio del castillo haciendo los preparativos, Kessler trajo los restos que quedaban de su esposa mientras Dala hacia el circulo, preguntándose si funcionaria, después de todo solo eran ellos dos, no contaban con ayuda extra para controlar el hechizo, pero que mas daba, ese mundo ya estaba muerto.

Las horas pasaron de forma acelerada 15 horas para ser exactos desde el inicio de los preparativos del conjuro.

-no intentes nada raro.- advirtió el pelirrojo mirando fríamente a Dala- te matare antes de hacerlo.

Dala simplemente volvió a sonreírle, estaba furioso, porque siempre debía desconfiar de él, es decir que había hecho para que desconfiara hasta el último segundo, bueno tenía suficientes razones para odiarlo, pero,….100 años de tortura y seguir con él y ayudarlo de buena gana, que eso no contaba como muestra clara de su lealtad, valla rey terco que tenia.

-no, reviviremos a mi hermana, yo desaparezco de la faz de la tierra y ambos se convierten en el nuevo Adán y Eva del mundo espectral, ¿que mas quieres?

-te extrañara- soltó el pelirrojo, a lo cual el rubio solo disminuyo la velocidad de su andar.

-quien sabe tal vez "ALGUIEN" le haga perder la memoria-ironizo mirando al cielo- no sé un ave sagrada quizás!- Kessler no comprendía su palabras pero no le importo desde que se conocían siempre había sido así, siempre hablando frases a medias sobre personas que tarde o temprano aparecían de la nada.

-comencemos- ordeno Kessler al ver como dala miraba al cielo esperando un milagro al no obtener nada solo empezó a maldecir a ese alguien.

**-pájaro de pacotilla, convenenciero, no te dije que no necesitaría tu ayuda**

**-deja de hacerte al jilipollas y inicia el conjuro-** advirtió Kessler a tiempo de darle un puñetazo en la nuca.

**-¡auch!- **se quejo el rubio reincorporándose del suelo friccionando su nuca**.- mi hermana revivirá, yo me moriré, ¿no?, algo de respeto… ¿qué te cuesta?**

**-si, por ello no te mate **

**-entonces no importa lo que haga ahora, mientras me necesitas ni me puedes matar, hasta que el conjuro este hecho-** hablaba el rubio mientras Kessler comenzaba a verlo con furia, si se le ocurría traicionarlo o negarse lo mutilaría.

**-calma, no voy a traicionarte-**

**-leíste mi mente, creí que no podías**

**-ni que hiciera falta, tengo un doctorado en psicología y créeme la tuya ya la conozco de memoria, tú y tus hobbies de arrancarme partes cada veinte años, ¡por Dios debes meterte a uno de esos grupos de mutiladores anónimos!, supéralo. ¿No?- **el rubio se burlaba mientras sentía que Kessler se acercaba, lo golpearía seguramente, pero eso ya no importaba**-esta será nuestra última vez juntos, así que solo por esta ocasión… yo- **las manos de Kessler tomaron los cabellos del rubio el cual se dejo jalar.

**-¡ya me hartaste!-** dijo el pelirrojo y dela el rubio se prendió de su cuello y lo beso

"**quiero robarme un beso de este amor estúpido que siento por ti, aunque todo sea solo la estúpida necesidad de ser amado por alguien que una vez te amo. Solo quiero recuperar lo que en un principio fue mío y que cedí por amarte así." **Pensó el rubio a medida que el beso se profundizaba pese a la indiferencia del pelirrojo, que cansado de tantas imprudencias mordió sus labios arrancándole un pedazo.

**-agridulce-**dijo el rubio dirigiéndose al centro del circulo. Kessler solo mostro su indiferencia total, aunque el beso no le pareció desagradable y aun se sentía sorprendido por ser el rubio quien le brincara, quizás si lo hubiese hecho hacia más de 500 años, fuese él y no su hermana la razón de su existencia.

El pelirrojo miro como las luces se formaban y todo seguía su curso, todos los recuerdos atravesaron por su cabeza cuando veía desvanecerse al rubio. El primero el día que lo consocio, cuando se enamoró de él, cuando pensó que el seria su salvación lo chocaron feroz mente quebrado su corazón.

Una lágrima salió, solo una por el sabio, solo una y un susurro que decía te extrañare, fue lo la única paga que recibió por tantos años de suplicio y dedicación.

El pelirrojo corrió hacia el centro al finalizar el conjuro y tomo en sus brazos a su amor, la cual dormía y más lágrimas salieron bajo distinto concepto, pero el principal… felicidad.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, mese y años, mas la rubia no despertó, pero eso que importaba, lo único que importaba era que estuviese con él, al fi y al cabo tenía toda una eternidad para esperar a su amor.

Fue una mañana del año 33 después de la muerte de Dala y su resurrección que la rubia abrió los ojos y vio la luz, todo se había modificado, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, salió al patio, los cadáveres habían desaparecido, las flores lo invadían todo.

Camino temerosa de encontrarse a algún agresor, deseaba buscar a sus protectores, su esposo o su hermano. Camino, llegando a la oficina del rey.

**-¿Kessler?...-**llamo la rubia-**¿Dala?...**

Mas nadie respondió, corrió hacia el pueblo buscando a los habitantes, pero no encontró a nadie.

Los días pasaron y la reina, la hermosa soberana se hallaba sola en un hermoso jardín, esperando a sus caballeros adorados que juraron protegerla y jamás dejarla sola.

50 años después, cerca del árbol que una vez planto, vio las flores abrirse ante la calidez del sol y de ellas pequeños escritos.

**-juntos por siempre-**leyó en uno y reconoció la letra de su hermano

**-juntos para siempre-**la letra era de Kessler

**-Te protegeré siempre-**Dala y de pronto escucho en su cabeza una voz, que susurraba **– "¿que deseas?"**

**-Te espera re siempre-**Kessler-**"te lo daré todo"**

**-Te amare siempre-**Kessler-**"lo creare por ti"**

**-te protegeré, te amare, te protegeré, Te amare… ¡siempre!, ¡siempre!, ¡siempre! … ¡siempre!…. **

**-Un mundo de paz-** concluyo la joven soberana y el silencio al igual que los mensajes concluyeron.

La joven reina cayó al suelo comprendiendo que ambos habían muerto, que ambos habían desaparecido para devolverle el mundo de paz que tanto deseó desde niña, el sol brillante, las plantas y animales sonaban felices, pero todo tiene un preció y el precio era su soledad.

**-KESSLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!,DALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

150 años después, en su encierro, en su abandono, la reina sintió a alguien entrar a la habitación, voltio levemente y una niña rubia de ojos verse que se manifestó.

**-¿estás bien?-**pregunto asomándose

**-seh…-** repuso sin importar que un ser viviente pensante se manifestara frente a ella.

**-están preocupados por ti**

**-como están ellos-**pregunto al sentir los pasos de la menor tan cerca suyo

**-aun extrañándote- **sus ojos se entrecerraron

**-¿debo morir?, o ¿ellos ya salieron de sus prisiones?, para acabar su agonía**

**-solo debes vivir-** dijo asomándole curto semillas

**-son hermosas-** las tomo

**-cuatro deseos, solo eso-**dijo la menor**- dos son tuyos**

**-dos, ¿eh?-**leo se alejo, pero antes de eso voltio nuevamente a ver a la hermosa reina vestida con aquel vestido rojo de mangas y cuello naranja. Que no dejaba de ver el hermoso paisaje y sonreír.

**-siento la espera, pero debía reconstruir un mundo, retroceder el tiempo y borrarle la memoria a alguien-** se disculpo, ciertamente la había hecho esperar mucho

**-¿cuál es la paga?**

**-ellos ya pagaron**

**-por eso no están conmigo?**

**-siempre estarán contigo…**

**-¿la maldición?**

**-Kessler murió para liberar este mundo de ella**

**-¿Dala?**

**-el muro para devolverte la vida**

**-mmm…**

**-entonces… ¿qué te dieron a cambio de esto?- **dijo la reina volteando a ver fijamente con sus enormes ojos rojos a la infante.

**-¿No lo leíste?**

**-comprendo…**

Leo desapareció nuevamente en la nada, mientras la reina cantaba suavemente en la ventana de la torre, el mundo era maravilloso nunca se cansaba de contemplarlo al igual que jamás dejaba de derramar lagrimas al sentir el sol caer y volver a la oscuridad.

29 años después, cuando las semillas se convirtieron en arboles enorme y dieron frutos un niño nació de cada una de las semillas, a los cuales la joven reina crio y protegió por ser el futuro de este mundo, sin maldiciones sin obsesiones sin perjuicios, esta vez lo haría bien, esta vez ella misma pagaría el precio para construir su mundo de paz.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-¡Kessler, Dala!, !vengan a comer!-** llamaba la reina a sus hijos

**-¡Mama!-**corría el mayor de cabellera roja, abrazando a su madre

**-donde se metió tu hermano**

**-no lo sé, estaba aquí hace un segundo, luego ¡puf!, desapareció**

**-ve a buscarlo, el bosque es muy peligroso para el solo**

**-si**

Después de buscarlo por más de una hora y comenzar a preocuparse, lo encontró en la cuarto secreto del salón real, aquel que se hallaba detrás del trono, entro con intención de regañar al menor, pero las palabra murieron en sus labios al verlo sujetando un libro extraño

La suave luz solo iluminaba parte de su cuerpo, más exactamente su rostro, el cual resplandecía como si de un ángel se tratase, al oír las pisadas de su hermano, dio la vuelta enfrentándose mirada con esos ojos rojos profundos que parecían buscar lo más recóndito de su alma.

Kessler no dijo nada… solo se quedo estático observándolo asombrado y llegando a una sola conjetura… él y su madre eran las dos cosas que debía proteger sin importar el precio.

**-vamos a comer- **dijo después de breves minutos

**-…- **Dala no hablo, solo tomo la mano de su hermano mayor y soltó el libro, ya no era necesario, ya tenían todo aquello que deseaba allí.

**-no vuelvas a desaparecer así- **dijo el mayor con voz neutra, sujetando con un poco mas de presión la mano del menor, pero sin lastimarlo.

**-…-** el rubio asintió, sin responder, desde hacia tiempo sentía que hablar no era necesario, menos al ver a su hermano y su madre tan felices, sentía que ese conocimiento que florecía en el solo traería desgracias a ese mundo, al igual que ese libro al igual que tantas cosas, por ello mismo decidió callar, porque de la sabiduría nace la salvación o la destrucción de uno y del silencio y la ignorancia del mal prevalece la felicidad, después de todo ellos que necesitaban, solo vivir así como hasta ahora para saber que el cielo si existe y que este era su paraíso.

Cerca de la casa, pudieron observar a su madre que los esperaba con la cara de enfado por su tardanza, y ambos rieron… y corrieron a abrazar a su madre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron los años y ambos crecieron, a la edad de 16 años los jóvenes corrian por el campo, Kessler con su afán de cazar la cena y Dala observándolo, ya que tenia prohibido alejarse del mayor por su seguridad.

-quédate aquí, lo cazare y regresare en un momento

El rubio asintió, desde hacía 10 años que no decía palabra alguna.

La persecución se dio, Kessler corría y corría, casi estaba apunto de atrapar a esa criatura de pelaje extraño, hasta que al final al montarla en su lomos, la criatura de piel café y enormes dientes y garras. Enfadada lo mando a volar, haciendo que este colapsara contra una piedra perdiendo la conciencia.

Dala, sintió la ausencia de pensamientos de su hermano mayor y corrió a ver que había ocurrido, cuando de por si vio a la enorme bestia, que le regresaba la mirada y no una cualquiera, una de muerte habían intentado cazarla después de todo, que mas podían esperar… esta los odiaba.

La bestia poco a poco se dirigió hacia el rubio, que solo se digno a verla, sus ojos rojos llenos de cólera le recordaban a un hombre mayor igual que su hermano, sintió el pánico dominar su cuerpo y el temor que le impedía moverse, no lo entendía pero poco a poco las visiones de otro mundo otras personas retornaba a su cabeza, cada una gritando su nombre y odiando tanto a ese hombre.

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos y lo vio, vio a Dala parado a escasos 10 metros de él, y la bestia a punto de partirlo en dos, no lo dudo, corrió con todas su fuerzas y se puso como escudó para defender a su hermano, el cual pese a sus gritos de **"!huye!"**, no hacía caso y seguía parado como una estatua esperando su fin.

Odiaba eso odiaba sus momentos de trance que le daban cada cierto tiempo, y lo pero era que no podían preguntar nada, el rubio desde hacía 10 años no pronunciaba palabra alguna por más que lo haya presionado.

El impacto llego, y la sangre del pelirrojo broto ante los ojos del rubio que soltaba un grito mudo al percatarse de la situación real, para después reaccionar.

**-Abrejura!-**grito el menor extendiendo su mano al tiempo que su hermano caía al suelo.

La bestia fue elevada y congelada en el aire y dala se acercaba al mayor con temor, no el temor que recordó de aquel hombre solo otro tipo de temor, el temor de perderlo de nuevo.

Toco su espalda, para luego tocar su herida la cual rozo con sus dedos, y susurró un conjuro de sanación, mientras el pelirrojo no dejaba de verlo con asombro, Dala siempre había sido el debilucho bueno para nada de la casa al cual siempre tenía que cuidar y proteger, cosa que no le importaba puesto que era su hermano y que desde hacía mucho lo quería como algo mas.

Pero eso que había hecho, le parecía tan familiar como doloroso.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron, y Dala comenzó a correr alejándose del mayor con la mirada alterada.

Kessler se levanto y corrió detrás de él**- ¡si lo dejo ir… lo perderé!-** se dijo, recordando un momento distante un pasado irreal para el, donde veía al rubio irse para siempre de su vida y su corazón, después la oscuridad.

Corrió mas rápido de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho en su vida, maldiciendo la extraña habilidad del menor para escapar, se metía todos los lugares estrechos, calculaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de las posiciones de las trampas que Kessler había instalado, trampas que al mayor le costó evitar.

Lo mas gracioso era que cada vez que el mayor creía saber donde el rubio iría y se disponía a tomar un atajo, el rubio cambiaba de dirección dejándolo colgado, desde cuando era si, si hasta la fecha solo se quedaba parado sin hacer nada más que observar las cosas que su madre y el hacían.

Salto un pequeño cañadón y cayo, en el suelo solo y se dedico a retroceder mirando por todos lados, esa vocecita interna le decía que había cometido el peor de los pecados y debía desaparecer, que ese hombre no le pertenecía y solo lo llenaría de dolor y sufrimiento.

Kessler se hallaba frente suyo y se acercaba mas, sorprendido por la mirada de susto de su hermano menor que parecía no estar en este mundo, quizás otro de sus ataques.

Lo tomo de los brazos pero Dala no reaccionaba, solo quería escapar.

**-¡calma!-**abrazo al menor-calma, no te hare daño**- dijo susurrándole al oído, sintiendo como los músculos tensos del rubio comenzaban a relajarse y sus movimientos a aminorarse.**

La noche lego y ambos no soltaban el abrazo, no sabían porque pero ambos estaban llorando, como si no existiera un mañana

**-lo siento-** dijo Kessler entre sollozos y temor de la reacción del rubio, ese extraño peso de culpa lo sentía dentro de su pecho oprimiéndolo de nuevo.

**-no-**tartamudeo el menor**-no me vuelvas a lastimar… o me perderé**

**-baka, eso es imposible no existe nadie más que tu y mama en este mundo, jamás te lastimaría.**

**-promételo, promételo…-**se aferro a los brazos del pelirrojo

**-lo prometo. **

La cara del rubio se hundió en el hombro del pelirrojo y sintió como parte de él, todos esos recuerdos, esa voz y todo lo demás menos dos conjuros desaparecían de su cabeza… el ciclo había terminado, el fondo del la alma que contenía las memorias de sus múltiples antecesores se desvanecía y su ultimo susurro se hacía presente en su cabeza.

**-se feliz.**

FIN…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Corto, lo sé… pero debía agregar este capítulo, ya que después de releer el fic, me di cuenta de lo injusta que he sido con el pobre Dala, así que decidí darle su happy ending.


	16. Chapter 16

Autor:

Me disculpo, me disculpo, con todas, desde la perdida de información no he logrado encontrar el hilo de la trama, no sé que estarán pensando de mi, supongo que bien merecido me lo tengo, pero no puedo hacer mas, el tiempo me pisa los talones y creo que esto es mejor a nada, es como arruinar una tarta que después de ponerle horas de dedicación simplemente la metes al horno y te olvidas de ella, solo cuando la pierdes te das cuenta de todo lo que esta significo para ti y releerla te hace sentí mal. T-T

**Ova dos: Recuperando el tiempo perdido**

No es lo mismo un novio enamorado, que un marido amenazado

No paso mucho tiempo desde que Wolfram admitió que pese a no amar a Yuuri, tampoco podía olvidarlo. Que importaba si esto implicaba una lucha continua entre ambos por aquellos sentimientos perdidos, según Wolfram solo importaba el presente, pero Yuuri no opinaba así.

Muchos meses con peleas tontas, eh insistencia, desde el regreso de Wolfram y la boda de ambos, pero finalmente después de tres años de casados ocurrió un acontecimiento que cambiaria todo, como lo había hecho hace más de cincuenta años, cuando el rubio perdió la memoria.

Flash back.

**-estos embarazado…-** dijo Wolfram temeroso de la reacción del moreno, no por miedo al rechazo, no. ¡Claro que no!. Más bien porque su esposo se muriera de la felicidad y lo dejara con el bulto solo de nuevo.

**-q, ¿Qué?-**dijo Yuuri poniendo una cara de asombro.

**-que estoy embarazado, que vas a ser papa, mmm… habrá otra boca mas que alimentar, que eres un inútil, enclenque y solo parece que sirves para eso, ¡y eso que ni siquiera lo haces bien...!-**Wolfram iba a decir más cosas pero en cuanto voltio a ver al moreno, este ya no estaba- **¿Yuuri?**-dijo mirando a todas partes sin encontrarlo, hasta que su mirada se dirigió al suelo, y vio a Yuuri tirado en el suelo en un estado de shock.

**-despierta enclenque, se hombre para asumir la noticia, maldición… ¡yo debería ser el que reaccione así!, es decir. ¡Yo daré a luz!…-**Por más que reclamaba, Yuuri no reaccionaba.

**-hay por dios-**llevo su mano a la cabeza y negó, en símbolo de queja**- esto es el colmo de los colmos-**tomo aquella campanilla automática que Annisina había inventado, para llamar en caso de emergencia a Gisela, lo presiono dos veces, tres, cuatro, cinco…. Y así sucesivamente.

Aun no comprendía porque aquel extraño artefacto no emitía ruido alguno, cuando de la nada Gisela apareció en su espalda quitándoselo, con la mirada seria, ya que el condenado aparato había sido instalado en su cabeza, como unos audífonos por órdenes del rey, Ya que temía que esta no oyera los llamados del rubio, preocupado por sus repentinos malestares. Para su mala suerte de Gisela, todos los inventos de Annisina siempre tiene una falla, y el no poderlo sacar de su cabeza era una de estas.

**-¡excelencia!-**dijo casi gritando, para después bajar el tono de su voz, al ver al rubio mirándola con esos ojos brillosos abiertos de par en par por la impresión, y amenazaban con desbordar lagrimas**-una vez basta-** dijo aun con la vena sobre salida**-y… ¿a qué se debe su llamado?, yo lo veo perfectamente y sobre…-**iba a continuar, cuando vio el dedo del rubio señalando al suelo, en el lado contrario de la cama.

Allí estaba la razón de tanto escándalo, como siempre la pareja real y sus reales ocurrencias, siempre sabían cómo poner de cabeza a todo el palacio, siempre uno después de otro, ¿que era esto, el efecto mariposa?, tal vez una competencia para ver cuál de los dos podía enloquecerlos más rápidamente. A veces la peliverde y el resto pensaban que sí.

Después de pasar el algodón empañado en alcohol, la peliverde comenzó su reprienda.

**-¡majestad!, esto es inaudito. Usted no es padre primerizo, como para tener este tipo de reacciones.**

**-si, pe…pero…-**su voz era baja, casi inaudible, cosa que alerto al rubio, que ya miraba con desconfianza desde el extremo de la habitación, ya que su cama la había cedido al moreno, para que este reposara, mientras Gisela lo revisaba**-…solo lo hicimos una vez.**

**-¡¿Qué?-**escalmo la peliverde**- entonces… ¿qué es lo que oímos todas las noches?- **ahora si Wolfram se mostraba más alertado por la plática, y se hacia la idea sobre la razón del reclamo de la medico.

**-bueno, es que…-**seguía Yuuri bajando la voz aun más que la anterior frase**- …tratamos todas las noches, pero jamás me dejo llegar hasta el final, siempre decía que era imposible que entrara, que era muy grande, que era más grande que la de sus hermanado-** Gisela estaba roja, demasiada información, y el rubio estaba que ardía.

Apenas la joven abandono la habitación, wólfram tronaba los deseos de sus manso, y remangaba las mangas de su camisón roza.

**-¿wolf?-**llamaba Yuuri- **imposible, no pudiste habernos oído… ¿o sí?**

Nuevamente el escándalo y el bullicio invadían el castillo, todos se sentía felices de que la paz retinara, tanto así que tomaron sus maletas y se marcharon de Pacto de Sangre, en busca de sus merecidas vacaciones, dejando a Gisela en el templo de Shinou, junto con Murata y el pelinaranja de Yozak, para ayudar a Yuuri con el manejo del castillo y de Wolfram.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

No paso ni dos meses del embarazo, que las cosas empezaban a ponerse color de hormiga, no solo por parte del rubio que no hacía otra cosa que vivírsela en el baño por las múltiples nauseas, estaba perdiendo peso, de manera exagerada. Todo le daba asco, no había alimento alguno que pudiese ingerir en demasía, tres cucharadas eran su límite. Los dolores de cabeza, conjuntamente con el pésimo humor, alertaban al moreno, que no hacía otra cosa, que ponerle un escolta personal y vigilarlo desde donde pudiese, y el tiempo que pudiese, no podía descuidar los asuntos reales, y tampoco ser asesinado antes de conocer a su hijo.

Estos eran esos días que maldecía que su hijo se haya marchado a vivir con el amor de su vida (fénix, procurare sacar una historia de ambos, debo muchas explicaciones), caminando por el mundo como dos mochilitas. Que Gwendal estuviera de vacaciones familiares, que su padrino se hubiese retirado a aquella excursión para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien entre humanos y demonios.

Estaba solo y para colmo, Gisela no hacía otra cosa más que evadirlo, ya se había cansado de decirle que solo era una etapa más del embarazo del rubio, que después del cuarto mes comenzaría tener antojos y recuperaría peso y figura.

Pese a los consejos y los intentos de parte de las sirvientas del castillo y de Gisela, Yuuri parecía no entender e insistía en darle comida al rubio, cosa que lo cabreaba y terminaba lazando al moreno por los aires.

**-¡tú me quieres matar!, no sabes que odio…-**nuevamente no completo la frase a expresarse y salía corriendo de la cama hacia el baño, para vomitar saliva mezclada con aire, como odiaba al moreno en esos momentos.

Aun recordaba cómo fue el periodo de espera de su primer hijo, no paraba de maldecir al bastardo, desgraciado que lo había dejado en preñado y ahora era lo mismo, con la diferencia de que podía mandarlo a volar por los aires cada que desease en forma de venganza, pero se las pagaría mejor al concluir la gestación, no dejaría que se escapase del parto, allí se las vengaría todas.

Como la peli verde había advertido después del cuarto mes comenzaron los antojos y otros cambios de humor más repentinos que los observados durante los primero cuatro meses.

**¡Toc!, ¡toc!**

La puerta de la habitación real era abierta por Yuuri ante la ausencia de respuesta, metió levemente la cabeza, no veía a nadie.

**-Wolf-** dijo algo preocupado**-Wolfram, ¿estas aquí?-**llamo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del baño.

Grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo, y comenzó a buscar en el armario…nada.

**-¡imposible!-** se dijo a si mismo, según el guardia personal (Yozak) que estaba bien plantado en la puerta del la habitación real, el rubio no había salido para nada, al contrario después del último pedido hecho a al sirvientas, esperaba encontrarlo en la habitación comiendo.

Mirado hacia los costados, se percato del único lugar faltante a revisar, lentamente se acerco a la cama, se agacho para ver lo que había debajo de esta y lo vio, claramente con algo de incredibilidad. No podía creer que el rubio se estuviera escondiendo debajo de esta.

Vio unos ojos brillante e inmediatamente un dolor punzante en el pié. Salto cayendo al suelo, y vio en su pie un tenedor clavado.

**-¿Wolfram?-**dijo dudoso y ahora temeroso, ¿qué pasaba si había enloquecido?.

Nuevamente se acerco al extremo de la cama y llamo**- Wolfram, shu, shu, shuu-**como se llama a un animal o se lo trata de tranquilizar.

Lentamente con el rostro y el cuerpo lo más lejos que podía mantener del alcance de un nuevo ataque, levanto las sabanas blancas y lo vio.

Wolfram estaba con un montón de comida, mejor dicho: golosinas. El azúcar lo había trastornado, convirtiéndolo en una especie de animalito poseído, que creía que aquel intruso había venido a arrebatarle su azúcar, como en tiempos pasados, cuando esperaba a su primer hijo sus hermanos lo había intentado.

Temiendo el bienestar del bebe y el de su amado, Yuuri pensaba la manera de cómo evitar que consumiera tanta glucosa, no querían que se enfermara de diabetes a su corta edad de ciento y tantos años, en ese entonces.

**-grrrrrrr-**fue el sonido que escucho desde el fondo de la cama, y al mismo tiempo la puerta abrirse, entrando una Yozak, sacándolo de allí

**-¡ehhhhhhhhh!-**grito Yuuri al ver el humo de la explosión dentro de la habitación.

**-¿está bien bochan?-**dijo el peli naranja, mirándolo el escenario- **su excelencia es muy delicado en este periodo de embarazo.**

Yuuri estaba muy molesto después de escuchar a Yozak y de llegar a la conclusión final de que esa había sido la razón por la cual todos habían abandonado el palacio. La ex Mahou había dado la advertencia del estado del rubio y todos simplemente se habían marchado con una que otra escusa, lamentablemente hubieron algunos desafortunados que no lograron huir, hasta Gunter se había ido, al parecer su lealtad no llegaba a tanto como para soportar los cambio de humor y la sobre dosis de azúcar del rubio. Entonces se pregunto ¿qué mas seguía?.

Los días pasaban y entre papeleos, Yuuri solo miraba con tristeza la puerta de aquella habitación, sin animarse a entrar.

Las empleadas procurarle alimentación al rubio, pero por más que estas le dieran comida de gran variedad para fortificar las defensas del rubio este solo gritaba **– ¡azúcar!- **si sus demandas no eran cumplidas simplemente se escabullía a la cocían y asaltaba la despensa, destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

**- ¿Yozak?-** dijo Yuuri bajo su oficina, con las puertas tapiadas, y atendiendo las diligencias que le eran a enviadas solo por vía aérea. O vía esqueletos**.-¿cuándo recuperara la cordura…?-**pregunto a muy asustado, ya que por el bien del rubio se había eliminado el azúcar del palacio, y tapiado todas las puertas y ventas no solo con madrera sino también con sellos que Murata puso todo divertido, mirando las lagrimas en los ojos del moreno al marcharse, con esa expresión de: **"!no me abandones con la bestia!".**

**-no lose… -**respondió este algo preocupado, mirando como la puerta amenazaba con caer, en cualquier momento, Wolfram no dejaba de lanzarle bolas de fuego, golpearla con su espada, sillas o quien sabe que.

Ambos se abrazaron, esperando lo peor, pero los ruidos cesaron, el se marchaba, quizás cansado o solo aburrido. ¡Pero volvería!, ¡de eso no cavia duda!, ahora que las servidumbre había sido evacuada al templo de Shinou, solo ellos tres se hallaban en pacto de sangre, dos como presa y uno como el alíen, asesino, o el monturas más aterrador y bello que jamás pudieron imaginar.

**-bochan-** dijo Yozak, algo tranquilo, al ver que el peligro había pasado**- la próxima vez use condón.**

Yuuri solo asintió con la cabeza, jamás creyó que el embarazo masculino fuese, tan… tan… violento, no sabía porque pero Wolfram le hacía recuerdo a las mantis religiosas o a la viuda negra, siempre mataban al padre de su hijo para alimentarse y depositar en ellos sus huevecillos.

**-nunca más-**dijo Yuuri de manera inconsciente, mientras se ponían de pie, y volvían a salir de su refugio, supo que la mayor amenaza en el mundo era un embarazado descontrolado por la necesidad de azúcar en sus venas.

**-¡Yozak!-** llamo el moreno

**-¿sí?-** respondió inmediatamente mirando la ventana, y como los pájaros cantaban fuera de esta, en completa armonía, como quien añora la libertad después del encierro.

**-¿qué paso en su primer embarazo?-** Yozak no pudo evitar temblar, al recordar el primer embarazo del rubio.

Agarro a Yuuri de los hombros**- ¡cástrese!, por el amor de Shinou, ¡cástrese!.**

Yuuri solo quedo mudo, tan grave había sido la cosa.

**Flash back**

**-Wolfram, te lo advierto, no me obligues a bajarte-** amenazo Gwendal al demonio pelirubio que yacía en la punta de un árbol de higos, que misteriosamente era tan alto como un edifico de 10 pisos. No dejaba de asaltar los pobres higos, ante la mirada furiosa y preocupada de su hermano mayor al cual ese día le había tocado el cuidado del menor.

**-¡Wolfram!-**llamo al borde de perder los estribos **-awwwwwwwwwwww-** grito a tiempo de soltar en el suelo su puño con toda la fuerza que tenia contenía desde hacía mucho, exactamente desde el tercer mes de embarazo de su hermanito.

El suelo se agrieto, mostrando diversas formas de cárcavas y el árbol en el cual se hallaba Wolfram poco a poco fue cayendo.

Gwendal, pensó haberlo logrado y corrió a la copa del árbol, antes de que esta tocara el suelo, para evitar la caída del rubio, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no hallarlo, miro nuevamente arriba y el rubio aun se hallaba allí, había saltado al árbol adjunto, y le sacaba la lengua, para después llamarlo perdedor.

De la nada Conrad paso por allí, y al observar la acción de su hermano mayor se poso debajo del árbol de higo, estaba a punto de preguntar que ocurría, cuando alguien le cayó de dios sabe dónde, y le tapo los ojos. Por el impacto y el extraño que se sumo sobre él, el caballo salió a toda velocidad llevado a un Conrad que trataba de recuperar el control del animal y un Wolfram que reía de lo más eufórico como un niño en pleno parque de diversiones.-¡ARRE TIRO AL BLANCO!

Si esto les parecía poco, cada vez que intentaban cortarle la ración de dulces, el rubio simplemente les estropeaba todo, desde sus monturas, espadas, bordados, libros, papeles, maquillaje… etc.

Realmente era difícil tratar con él, aparte de desmemoriado y de mantener una actitud tan cerrada y desconfiada de todos, estaba embarazado, por lo cual debían simplemente intentar tranquilizarlo, no podían arriesgarse a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, quien sabe las consecuencias de un golpe.

Hablando de los mese posteriores, simplemente venia la depresión, Wolfram no dejaba de llorar, y de sentirse la peor de las personas sobre la faz de la tierra, se echaba la culpa de su pérdida de memoria, de traer al mundo a un niño que jamás conocería a su padre, de haber aumentado más de 20 kilos.

Esa etapa, todos los espejos desaparecieron de pacto de sangre, al igual que los manantiales , aguas termales y baños reales, todos fueron vaciados, ya que apenas Wolfram miraba su cuerpo no dejaba de gritar y en más de una oportunidad había intentado quitarse la vida.

Era el colmo, Gwendal se preocupo de sobre manera, en especial cuando el rubio agarro a Conrad y le pidió perdón por todos los años que lo trato mal, no dejaba de decir, ¡perdón!, ¡padrón! y lloraba a moco tendido por más de una semana detrás de su hermano pelicafe, Gwendal al ver esto simplemente se escabullía, y su madre era la única que consolaba al rubio por en esa etapa del embarazo.

La etapa final… bueno ni que hablar de esta, Wolfram recuperaba toda su integridad y les hacia pagar muy caro los momentos de humillación vividas, a Conrad no lo subía de sangre sucia, a Gwendal solo le llamaba osofílico y a su madre… vieja.

Todos estaban al borde de la locura, pero aparentemente al igual que la sensación de profundo dolor del parto natural, esta sensación se despejo al ver al recién nacido, en brazos del rubio,. Esa imagen hacia que todo el sufrimiento valiese la pena.

**Fin del flash back**

Yuuri no dejaba de rayar con un cuchillo líneas en su escritorio, para determinar cuantos días habían transcurrido, es decir la comida no les duraría mucho, ni a ellos ni al rubio. No se podía vivir dos meses enteros a base de galletas y colorantes sin azúcar para preparase un refresco.

**-y… ¿si salimos?, hace más de una semana que no lo escucho, tal vez ya se murió-** dijo Yozak, con una sonrisa forzada, ya estaba arto de convivir con Yuuri en el despacho de Gwendal hasta empezaba a verlo lindo. Idea que borraba con un baño de agua fría, y luego regresaba con la cabeza despejada, pero él no era el único.

Yuuri estaba necesitado, antes contaba con siquiera los besos del rubio, o al menos lo podía ver dormir. Ahora solo contaba con… bolas de fuego, además tanto tiempo encerrado con Yozak… se sentía al borde de la locura, hasta le cruzo por la cabeza un Yozak cosplayando a Wolfram, aunque después de ver la imagen mental simplemente fue al baño a vomitar, eso era un insulto para el rubio.

Fueron sacando las tablas, del despacho después de casi dos meses de refugiarse en este.

**-vamos por su majestad, bochan-** dijo el peli naranja, mostrando un aura heroica como el héroe que está dispuesto a morir por el bien de la nación.

Revisaron lenta y cautelosamente cada habitación del palacio, pero no encontraron nada, según los cálculos del moreno Wolfram iba cercano al 7 mes de embarazo.

Terminaron de revisar todas las habitaciones, peor ni rastros del rubio.

**-¿habrá escapado?-** dijo Yozak, a lo que Yuuri simplemente se tenso, la idea de que algo malo le pudiese pasar lo aterraba, y comenzaba a sentirse culpable por su absurda decisión de aislarlo, aunque todos los presentes lo apoyaron, e incluso le dieron la idea.

**-el depósito de tesoros-**dijo Yozak, haciendo referencia a aquella habitación donde se guardaban todos los tesoros del rey, por generaciones.

Bajaron con cautela, y llegaron al fondo de uno de los pasillos donde el sonido de unos sollozos hizo reaccionar a los presentes, fueron hasta a la última fila de los corredores de artículos curiosos, y finalmente lo encontraron, era Wolfram, estaba tirado en el suelo, llorando a moco tendido, y temblaba.

**-wol…-**apenas pudo decir cuando sus piernas corrían rápidamente en su encuentro se detuvieron para verlo, y grito**- ¡llama Gisela! ¡Rápido!-** Yozak, corría como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Yuuri estaba estático, sin saber qué hacer, había sangre en el camisón rosa del rubio, sangre en medio de sus piernas, y no sabía si moverlo en ese momento fuese lo adecuado, por leves minutos paso la pregunta en su cabeza- **"¿es posible que un niño pudiese vivir con escasos siete meses fuera del vientre de su madre?" **(Todas ya saben que si, peor era Yuuri)

A medida que su razonamiento le daba la respuesta, el también comenzaba a temblar, y caía al lado del rubio abrazándolo con todas las fuerzas que podía, y ambos comenzaban a llorar, sin saber que mas hacer.

Gisela llego dentro de media hora, cuando diviso lo que pasaba, aparto a Yuuri del rubio y comenzó a examinarlo, suspiraba algo aliviada.

**-es solo una infección urinaria-** todos se miraron, luego al rubio y finalmente se dieron cuenta de que este no se había aseado hacia más de dos meses.

Wolfram fue llevado al cuarto, bañado y atendido por Gisela para después ser puesto bajo observación, puede que una infección urinaria te ocasione leves sangrados y te asustes, peor si no es tratada y controlado simplemente puede llegar a adelantar el parto e inclusive complicarlo hasta podría dar origen a la pérdida del bebe… tantas cosas.

**-Wolfram-**llamo Yuuri, algo preocupado, por más de una hora el rubio se mantenía estático, sin decir palabra alguna.

Beso su frente y susurro un todo va a estar bien, peor por más que lo hizo Wolfram simplemente no salía de ese estado, hasta que…

**-lo siento-**susurro

**-todo está bien, deja de preocuparte, ya verás que nacerá sano, y estará lleno de energía como su madre.**

**-lo siento-** nuevamente el rubio soltó, ahora con lagrimas en los ojos, cosa que a Yuuri le partió el corazón**- lo siento, no puedo recordar nada, y aun no estoy seguro de mis sentimientos , pero te juro que si quiero este bebe.**

-**shuuu…** no digas nada, solo descansa- lo empujo sobre la cama para luego arroparlo- **no importa el pasado, tú mismo lo has dicho, solo el presente. Y el presente es nuestro hijo-** beso nuevamente su frente y luego su ojo izquierdo, para luego sentarse en una silla cerca al rubio y vigilar sus sueños sosteniendo su mano, para que este sintiera su presencia, y durmiera en paz.

Pasaron los días y entre disculpas y bajones de humor y ánimos del rubio, todo parecía ir de maravillas, la infección había sido superada, el niño estaba bien, en muy buen estado sorprendentemente. Y Yuuri ahora no se alejaba del rubio por más de dos horas, incluso había trasladado su escritorio de trabajo hacia la habitación real donde con el rubio revisaban algunos documentos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Poco a poco todos los ausentes iban apareciendo, ansiosos por saber del día del nacimiento que estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina.

La boca de Gwendal y los demás quedo abierta al entrar a Pacto de sangre y ver todo el lugar destrozado, sin ninguna misericordia, según los hermanos del rubio.

**-¿un ladrón?**

**-nos atacaron…-** fueron los primeros pensamientos pero luego todos se miraron **-¡Wolfram!-**dijeron en corro con la mirada pesada de simplemente imaginarse lo ocurrido en el castillo.

Se asomaron con silencio y revisaron todo el castillo, para verificar si no encontraban los cuerpos sin vida de alguno de los guardianes del rubio, o al menos al rubio por allí escondido en su fase de depresión.

Al llegar a la habitación real y apoyarse sobre esta, para saber cómo iban las cosas, al ser esta el último lugar que faltaba revisar, y lo más seguro es que los buscados se hallaban dentro. Sin querer la reina se apoyo más a la puerta, ante el espacio limitado para oír, y simplemente la puerta se cayó dejando ver a dos tortolitos en pleno acto sexual (el rubio montando al moreno).

La cara de todos era de horror, la imagen del cuerposemi desnudo del rubio con aquella pancita de 8 mese dieron paso a que ciertos hermanos entraran, a la habitación, donde un muy aterrado Yuuri simplemente rogaba no morir sin ver primero a su pequeño, al ver la mirada asesina del mayor de los tres hermanos.

**Flash back**

**-¡Quiero hacerlo!-** dijo el rubio al oído del moreno, a lo cual este simplemente se puso rojo. Hacerlo era la idea más tentadora, alucinante de todas las ideas jamás tenidas en su vida, y más si era Wolfram quien lo proponía. Después de tantas negativas y de haberlo hecho una vez de des hacia as de 20 años, créanle que era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, pero miraba aquella pancita y una idea le pasaba a la mente: y… ¿si lo lastimo?. No, ¡Yuuri, aguanta!.

**-no podemos, tengo mucho trabajo y tu…-**simplemente no dijo nada mas, su boca fue invadida por la del rubio, en un cálido beso exigente y lleno de deseo. Solo el rubio era capaz de dar ese tipo de besos mezclados entre inocencia y erotismo.

**-wol…Wolfram -**decía Yuuri con la aquella expresión de sufrimiento, ya que si quería, por lo mismo no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, si lo hacía sabia que se dejaría llevar, y eso no era bueno para el bebe.

Ahora era él quien debía cuidar a ese niño que un no conocía la luz del día. Ya que su querida pareja no estaba muy bien de la cabeza debido a las múltiples subidas y bajadas de hormonas, que ocupaban su juicio.

**-Yuuri, quiero hacerlo- seguía susurrando de manera suplicante, aferrándose a la espalda del moreno para arrastrarlo a la cama. Fue entonces que Yuuri lo decidió, mañana mismo mudaría ese escritorio lejos de ese ángel de tentación.**

**-te amo- **dijo Wolfram, y Yuuri simplemente cayó al suelo, ante esas palabras, las que tanto había esperado, las que anhelaba escuchar simplemente las estaba escuchando y ya su miembro estaba muy preparado para el ataque, pero no, saco de donde pudo toda la fuerza de voluntad restante y en el oído del rubio susurro

**-se hará daño.**

**-no-** dijo Wolfram, riendo y volviéndolo a besar**- si lo hacemos con cuidado, no le pasara nada… o es que ya no me quieres-**soltó mostrando al moreno una carita de perrito regañado, con una leve lagrima adornando su mejilla.

Yuuri simplemente se quería morir, para no estar presente, como rechazar esa carita, esos labios… es Wolfram quien se lo pedía, pero nuevamente su sensatez acudió a su auxilio- no puedo

Ante la negativa, Wolfram muy molesto simplemente lo lanzo al suelo.

**-¡lo sabía! Claro, como estoy gordo ya no me quieres -** el rubio comenzaba a llorar a más no poder, Yuuri miraba inquieto, así que se dijo "solo lo abrazare, eso no es malo, ¿no?". Posteriormente lo abrazo

**-que dices, si te amos más de lo que tú puedes imaginar-** ambos se miraron.

**-entonces ¿por qué no quieres hacerlo?-**pregunto el rubio**- antes insistías días enteros, pero ahora…**

**-se puede latinar-**dijo Yuuri mirando a Wolfram, el cual lo miraba atento para después reír.

**-no te preocupes. Lo haremos con cuidado, además…. ¡Mi hijo es fuerte!.**

**-¿Seguro?**

**-claro- **tumbo al moreno en el suelo, y se poso sobre él, besando sus labios, y Yuuri tocando despacio su cuerpo y su rostro algo tímido y miedoso del daño que podía causarle si era brusco. Pero lo cierto era que le daban ganas de tirar al rubio al suelo y penetrarlo de una sola envestida y satisfacer todos sus deseos reprimidos por tanto tiempo.

Poco a poco Wolfram, a duras penas se despojo de sus ropa interior mientras veía como Yuuri cerraba los ojos y continuaba luchado con sigo mismo sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto.

Wolfram, una vez liberado el miembro del moreno, comenzó a introducirlo lentamente, solo la punta, cuando paró en seco al oír un ruido.

La puerta se había caído y al darse la vuelta ambos a ver que había pasado, se encontraron a todos los ausentes del castillo pacto de sangre, desde sus hermanos hasta el soldado calvo

**Fin del flash back**

El cierre del último mes de gestación daba inicio, y el día de la llegada del bebé dio apertura.

**-calma, solo respira-**decía Annisina, poniendo los zapatos a Wolfram, para que caminara y así aminorar los dolores del parto.

Las contracciones eran lentas, apenas habían llegado a un dedo de dilatación, ósea que esto duraría unas ocho horas más posiblemente.

**-y…!auch!..-**dijo el rubio, cuando un dolor punzante lo cayo. Y sus manos se dirigieron a su espalda como si tratase de estirarse hacia atrás, pero sin lógralo.

**-¿Qué?, ¿quieres algo?-**pregunto Annisina

**-y, ¿dónde está Yuuri?-**pregunto algo preocupado, por el repentino dolor y molesto por la ausencia de este, mientras seguía siendo guiado por la pelirroja al jardín, ya que el resto corría de un lado para otro comprando regalos, ropa, biberones y otras cosas para el bebe.

**-bueno, supongo que un sigue en el calabozo,. Pero no te preocupes, Gwendal me prometió que hoy saldría a asistir tu parto-**dijo dudosa, puesto que su marido y hermano mayor del rubio, estaba más entusiasmado en costurar una colección de ositos de pelpa para su nuevo sobrino o sobrina, sin contar con la docena de ropitas para toda ocasión y estación del año.

**-que bien, finalmente le haré pagar el regalito-**dijo furioso, y esto le costó otra punzada

**-calma excelencia, debería relajarse, le podría hacer daño al niño-**dijo la rubia que sentía el pie del rubio sobre el suyo, aguantando el dolor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-quiero un abogado-**gritaba Yuuri agotando todas las frases de las películas que en su juventud había visto en la tierra, era injusto que lo olvidasen allí por más de un mes, cuando él era inocente de todo cargo, fue Wolfram quien lo había seducido después de todo. Y por dios, el no está hecho de metal, menos con semejante bombón.

Su furia llego al escuchar a los soldados la noticia de que su hijo nacería, y usando su marioku, simplemente tumbo esas rajas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hubo alguien que una vez dijo que el nacimiento es el fenómeno más extraordinario jamás visto por el ser humano. Pues si tienen razón, pero se le olvido mencionar, que también es el más doloroso, no solo para la madre, sino también para el pobre padre que está al lado de la madre.

Yuuri había llegado a tiempo para presenciar el parto, entro a la habitación vestido con un guardapolvo verde, y un barbijo, para ponerse al lado del rubio para dale ánimos.

Wolfram tenía los ojos cerrados pero al oír las palabras de Yuuri "todo saldrá bien mi amor, estoy aquí", no lo dudo, cogió su brazo, con toda la fuerza que podía para inicia su trabajo de pujar a la criatura que empezaba a querer salir y pedía la ayuda de su madre.

**-¡igggg!-**fue el chillido agudo que lanzo Yuuri al sentir las uñas del Wolfram incrustarse en su brazo, sin poder apartarse de allí.

**-¡mas fuerte su excelencia!, ¡debe pujar mas fuerte!-** animaban y exigían las enfermeras.

**-awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!- **soltaba el grito para obligarse a sí mismo a ejercer más fuerza en el puje.

**-¡wolf!-**dijo entre lagrimas Yuuri por el dolor, por sentirse a medio morir ante lo que presenciaba, jamás pensó que un parto sería un acto tan sádico y sangriento.

**-¡¿QUE QUIERES!-** de la nada la voz de Wolfram salió gruesa, como si hubiese sido poseído por el diablo-¡**ESTOY OCUPADO!**- concluyó dejando a Yuuri miedolento, el rubio estaba hecho un verdadero demonio.

**-"seré un padre mutilado"-**pensó Yuuri mordiendo su barbijo, al sentir como la sangre corría por su brazo.

Su rostro sudoroso y pálido, aun pujando, para obligar al pequeño que parecía haber cambiado de opinión sobre si salir a simplemente no hacerlo, como si se tratase de un día domingo y te dieran a elegir entre ir al parque de diversiones donde un centenar de desconocidos se hallaba y uno nunca sabia que pasaría, o simplemente quedarte en casa con un kilo de helado, la comida que más te gustase y las películas y series de anime que siempre esperaste ver en exclusiva en una televisión plasma de 78 pulgadas en sonido aludió digital maraca LG, en compañía de la única persona que conociese y que mas amases en el mundo.

**-¡no puedo!-** decía el rubio agotado, ese niño o lo que fuese ya no quería salir por nada del mundo aunque las contracciones finalmente habían alcanzado los 10 dedos de dilatación.

La posibilidad de que se hubiese ahogado o se enredase con el cordón umbilical, asustaba a las doctoras y enfermeras que asistían el parto, por lo mismo una comento al oído de la peli verde**- y ¿si iniciamos una… cesárea?.**

La peli verde miro al rubio que negaba con la cabeza, y después vio al padre, que cerraba los ojos y no dejaba de llorar por el brazo aun siendo lastimado.

**-una vez más-**concluyo mirando al rubio**- esta vez de parado.**

Nuevamente cambiaban la posición, ahora seria de parado, que para satisfacción del rubio esta posición obligaba al rubio a abandonar su muy lastimado brazo.

**-a la cuenta de tres, tendrá s que saltar, y empujare tu vientre, mientras ellas vigilaran la salida del niño, si no funciona, haremos cesaría.**

Wolfram solo asintió, y Yuuri finalmente capto dos cosas, la primera, que su hijo saldría por acción de la gravedad y la segunda que podría iniciar una cesaría, lo que significaba que las cosas no estaban tan bien que digamos, al contrario estaban mal.

**-¿no puede nacer?-** pregunto ingenuo, a lo cual todas las enfermeras y doctoras lo miraron fulminante, incluso Wolfram desde su convalecencia lo miraba con odio.

**-3…2…1…!ahora!-**dio un leve salto, con todo lo que su fuerza daba, mientras Gisela apretaba el estomago del rubio, con toda la fuerza de su ser, para empujar al niño al exterior.

El estomago de Wolfram estaba rojo, en contraste con su rostro completamente blanco, el niño había salido y cogido en el aire por una de las doctoras, y el rubio inmediatamente se cayó al suelo, completamente agotado.

Gisela cortó el cordón umbilical y entrego el niño a Yuuri que estaba parado en una esquina del cuarto estático, con la boca abierta, el brazo ensangrentado y la mirada perdida en la escena.

**-su majestad-** dijo la peli verde con una sonrisa cálida, acercando al pequeño a sus manos **–es su hijo.**

**-mi, mi hijo-**dijo volviendo a la realidad, y divisando al pequeño monstruito arrugado y peludo que se le era entregado.

Arqueo las cejas, mirándolo lentamente, era rubio, si, pero estaba feo**- ¿qué le paso?-**pregunto inocentemente, mientras que Wolfram era sujetado por las enfermeras, para que no fuese a estrangularlo por haber insultado a su pequeño

**-¡enclenque! deja que te ponga las manos encima-** gritaba débilmente, entre palabras cortada por la reparación dificultosa, y sujetado por las enfermeras y doctoras que lo arrastraban a la cama aun debía votar la placenta.

**-no su majestad, los bebes siempre son así cuando nacen, el pelo se les cae a los pocos días- Yuuri parpadeaba, mientras Gisela ponía al pequeño en sus manos, peor pese a extenderle el moreno estas, el bebe resbalo de ambas como si se tratase de agua.**

La peliverde y Wolfram abrieron a más no poder los ojos, mientras veían en cámara lenta como el pequeño caía al suelo. Caída que fue evitada por al peliverde que reacciono rápidamente retomando al pequeño de un pie. El bebe no dejaba de llorar, si había llorado al principio pero ahora lo hacia con mas fuerzas, con mayor energía, casi dejando sordos a los presentes.

Desde la cama, la impresión fue tanta que el rubio expulso de un solo grito la placenta y se desmayo al ver al pequeño colgando de las manos de la peliverde.

**-mejor lo llevo a lavar-**dijo la sargento, mientras sujetaba al pequeño y miraba a Yuuri algo molesta.

**-pe, pe, pero…-**Yuuri se queso con las palabras en la boca, no sabía que decir, sus manso simplemente no reaccionaron.

Luego unas horas, todo parecía haber concluido cono si nada, el rubio sujetaba al niño con cuidado, ternura, y Yuuri solo los observaba desde lejos, como si se tratase de la escena más impresionante en toda su existencia, tanto así que se sentía una basura que no debía interferir en ese mágico momento, hasta que oyó la voz del rubio mencionar su nombre.

**-y ese enclenque parado allí como un idiota, es tu padre.**

Pese a ser un insulto, Yuuri no dejo de sonreír, esto era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y pensar que no pudo estar presente en el nacimiento de su primogénito, pero con este siempre lo estaría, hasta que este decidiera hacer su vida.

**-Y, ¿cómo lo llamaremos?-**pregunto Wolfram, mirándolo, al parecer el bebe ya lo había calmado y ahora solo era un Wolfram normal en estado paciente.

**-Dala-**dijo sin pensarlo ni un segundo, al ver como el pequeño trataba de palpar la cara de su madre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Mientras tanto en otro mundo

**-¡achu!-**dala estornudo, atrayendo la atención de su pareja

**-¿qué ocurre?, dijo preocupado, era raro que el rubio se enfermara, pese a su figura delgada era bastante resistente.**

**-nada,…-**dijo mirando Kessler a los ojos**-solo qué…-**bajo la mirada y este lo tomo por el mentón.

**-nada?-**pregunto severamente, odiaba que el rubio tratase de ocultarle cosas.

**-solo, creí escuchar la voz de alguien, pero solo era mi imaginación.**

**-mmm-**dijo el pelirrojo, mirando el rio- pues deja de imaginar cosas, en este mundo solo existimos los cuatro- y del rio salía nuevamente la pequeña niña que jugaba a atrapar a los peces, bajo la vigilancia de sus padres que preparaban la cena y su abuela que jugueteaba junto a la pequeña.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-algún día ellos se volverán encontrar. No ahora, en un futuro lejano, me pregunto si de ambos nacerá la verdadera escena que traerá la armonía entre ambos, mundos.**

**-de que hablas-**interrumpió el príncipe mirando a su esposa

**-de nada**

**-mmm-**dijo, se había enamorado de la persona más intrígate del aplació y nada podía hacer por cambiarla **–solo dime no vuelvas a alejarte de mí-**susurro en su oído y beso su frente**- te amo.**

**Fin.**

Autor:

Waaaaaaa, era más largo, con más sentimiento, más chistoso y mas dramático, que asco, me quiero morir. T-T


End file.
